The Dragonmaster French Edition
by Darius Evans
Summary: AU. Harry Potter Disparait! pendant que le monde Magique entre en guerre, Harry se retrouve dans un nouveau monde et doit se battre pour prouver sa valeur de se joindre a un Dragon pour devenir un des Légendaire Dragonmaster. Traduction de la Fics de Naia, je la replace car j ai enfin le temps de continuer la traduction.
1. Prologue

**The Dragonmasters**

**Auteur : Naia**

**Traduction de l'anglais au français par : Darius Evans**

Tout se qui est en _**Gras Italique **_sont les conversations mental avec leur gardien/dragon

Tous se qui est en _italique_ sont les conversations télépathique

Tout se qui est entre ° ° sont les paroles des dragons

**Prologue**

Une silhouette encapuchonnée monta sur la colline la plus haute de la région. On pouvait voir qu'il était un combattant, tout, de la façon dont il marchait à la façon dont il se maintenait, le montrait. Une fois qu'il arriva au sommet de la colline, il leva les yeux vers le ciel de nuit, fixant attentivement les étoiles, une en particulier, la constellation du Dragon. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. L'étranger encapuchonné baissa les yeux, soupirant fortement. Puis, soudainement, il releva les yeux, comme s'il écoutait une musique inaudible. Son regard se fixa sur les étoiles de la constellation. Devant ses yeux, elles commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus brillantes. Il y eut un éclair, et douze rayons de lumière furent lancés vers la Terre.

L'homme sourit.

« Finalement, ils seront bientôt ici, nous devons nous préparer. »

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry était revenu de Poudlard, deux semaines ternes et ennuyeuses. Les Dursley l'avaient ignoré durant tout ce temps, ne lui parlant seulement que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils lui ordonnaient quelque chose. Résultat, Harry avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs et avait commencé à mémoriser ses livres, quelque chose qui le faisait sourire (Hermione serait heureuse d'entendre ça.) Mais le sourire disparut rapidement de son visage.

Il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, deux jours après être arrivé chez les Dursley, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait communiquer avec personne cet été. On lui dit également qu'il ne devait pas aller chez les Weasley, avec la renaissance de Voldemort, il devait rester à Privet Drive durant tout l'été.

Puisque Dudley était encore au régime, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, et cette fois, il n'avait pas l'aide de ses amis. Par chance, il avait pris un peu d'argent Moldu avec lui, et il pouvait acheter de temps en temps un peu de nourriture. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de fonctionner, sinon, il se serait évanoui d'épuisement. En effet, la portion de nourriture qu'il était autorisé à manger à ses repas était tout juste suffisant pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait rien, mais pas pour quelqu'un qui devait travailler, et il y était forcé. Les Dursley lui avaient déjà fait nettoyer la maison entière et le grenier. Il devait cuisiner, aller avec sa tante au supermarché pour porter ses sacs. Et là, on lui avait demandé de nettoyer le jardin, enfin, si l'on pouvait toujours appeler ça un jardin. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une petite jungle. Harry était prêt à parier que personne n'y avait mis un pied durant l'année écoulée.

Il était en train de le désherber. Il soupira, retirant la sueur de son front et essayant d'ignorer sa gorge sèche. Il était dans le jardin depuis quatre heures et aujourd'hui le temps était chaud et sec, le type de journée où l'on aime rester sous un arbre en buvant une boisson rafraîchissante ou peut-être même en mangeant une glace.

Alors qu'il arrachait les mauvaises herbes pas si coopératives, il sentit une vive douleur à la base de son cou, elle ne dura que quelques secondes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une abeille s'éloigner de lui.

« Super, » murmura-t-il. « Même les insectes sont contre moi. »

Il mit une main à son cou, grimaçant lorsqu'il toucha l'endroit où l'abeille devait l'avoir piqué. Il essaya de sentir si elle avait laissé son dard, et il fut soulagé de ne rien sentir. Haussant des épaules, il oublia cet événement et retourna travailler.

L'étranger encapuchonné était de retour sur la colline, mais cette fois, il était escorté par deux autres personnes et portait un orbe argenté. Il posa quelque chose dessus et l'orbe s'ouvrit, libérant une ombre.

« Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth Jerxos and'll Whukas, hos tur Drak'yr crihjill vieth. »

L'ombre acquiesça et disparut.

« Ils arriveront aujourd'hui, » annonça l'homme à ses compagnons.

Durant la semaine suivante, Harry continua à travailler dans le jardin. À la fin de la semaine, il avait pratiquement terminé son travail. Il avait tondu la pelouse, arraché toutes les mauvaises herbes et planté de nouvelles fleurs ici et là. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, c'était de les arroser.

Sa tante, qui l'avait regardé alors qu'elle cuisinait pour s'assurer durant les derniers jours qu'il travaillait bien, ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla.

« Gamin ! Tu dois peindre la clôture lorsque tu auras fini ! »

Puis, elle ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans sa cuisine. Harry regarda avec dégoût dans sa direction. Il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour qu'elle lui trouve quelque chose à faire.

Rassemblant ses forces, il finit d'arroser les fleurs et alla prendre un pinceau et de la peinture. Les Dursley avaient acheté de la peinture marron. Il commença à travailler, faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber sur le sol. Il avait à moitié fini lorsqu'il sentit un léger mal de tête. Il rejeta la sensation. Il avait travaillé tout l'après-midi sous le soleil, il était donc normal qu'il ait mal à la tête. Mais, alors que le temps passait, cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux, spécialement derrière son cou. La douleur était maintenant intolérable. Sa vision se brouillait avec ses larmes, les alentours commençant à tourner. Il laissa tomber le pinceau sur le sol, tombant sur ses genoux. Finalement, il s'évanouit, la douleur bien trop grande pour être supportée.

Harry commença lentement à se réveiller. La première chose dont il se rendit compte était qu'il n'était plus étendu sur la pelouse. Il semblait qu'il reposait sur un lit. Sa tête faisait encore mal, et il n'osa pas ouvrir ses yeux. Lentement, il réalisa qu'il y avait des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elles parlaient.

« Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ! » La personne semblait pratiquement hystérique.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit une voix froide. « Cela n'est jamais arrivé auparavant ! »

« Cela pourrait-il être une erreur ? »

« Vous avez vu la marque comme moi, il a été choisi ! »

« Mais, mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne se peut pas ! Un simple humain ne peut pas être choisi ! »

« Apparemment, c'est possible, même si je doute qu'un simple humain soit capable de suivre notre entraînement. »

Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre le dégoût et le dédain dans la façon dont la seconde personne avait prononcé le mot 'humain'.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Nous allons lui faire une visite dès qu'il se réveillera, ainsi que de lui donner quelques explications puis nous le lâcherons dans la pièce du choix. Demenor saura quoi faire. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Ne devrions-nous pas effacer sa mémoire et le renvoyer dans son monde ? Il n'appartient pas à notre monde ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas, il a la marque et il doit être entraîné, même si je doute qu'il soit capable de faire quelque chose. »

« Très bien. »

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux, regardant autour de lui. Apparemment, les deux personnes n'étaient pas très attirées par les humains et il ne voulait pas vraiment leur parler.

« Finalement, tu es réveillé, » dit la voix froide sèchement.

La vision d'Harry était encore un peu troublée. Il cilla quelques fois et regarda les personnes à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

C'étaient des elfes ! Celui qui avait la voix froide était grand et musclé, il avait des cheveux noirs jusqu'à l'épaule attachés en queue et des yeux gris acier. Son compagnon était plus petit avec des cheveux châtain atteignant ses oreilles et des yeux azurés. Tous deux avaient des oreilles pointues et une mèche argentée.

Celui aux cheveux noirs le regarda durement, ce qui rendit Harry confus, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

« Lève-toi, humain, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, et pas de temps à perdre. »

Harry obéit immédiatement et les suivit, sortant ainsi de la pièce.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth Jerxos and'll Whukas, hos tur Drak'yr crihjill vieth. »

« Salutations, esprit du dragon, Ramènes les jeunes chez nous puisque l'histoire des Dragonmasters doit continuer. »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers jours**

Les deux elfes lui firent une petite visite, parlant à peine, ou plutôt lui disant un ou deux mots. Harry était vraiment confus, pas seulement par leur comportement, mais aussi par la situation. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il n'osa pas les leur poser, voyant le regard sur leurs visages. Ils lui montrèrent le quartier général, le domaine des apprentis où il resterait, celui des maîtres, la salle commune où ils prenaient leurs repas. Le bâtiment était plutôt étrange, il ne semblait y avoir aucun toit, et les murs étaient recouverts de plantes. Puis, il fut mené dehors, et on lui montra l'air de combat, les étables, les salles d'entraînement… Finalement, ils le ramenèrent verts le bâtiment principal et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. Elle était faite d'un mélange d'acier et d'argent. Il y était gravé neuf animaux. Les étudiants de plus près, Harry remarqua que c'était neuf dragons. Il regarda avec espérance les deux elfes. Celui aux cheveux noirs lui fit face.

« Écoute attentivement, humain. » Il s'arrêta, s'assurant qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Harry. « Tu es ici dans le quartier général des maîtres dragons. Dans cette pièce, chaque nouvel apprenti est choisi par un des maîtres qui deviendra son superviseur. Il ou elle est responsable de l'apprenti jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle ait un partenaire. Lorsque tu entreras, tu devras rester silencieux. Ne parle pas si on ne t'a pas parlé. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et bien, allons-y. »

Il ouvrit les portes et entra, suivi par son compagnon et Harry. Les discussions dans la pièce moururent alors qu'ils marchèrent dans la salle. Les yeux de tous les elfes se fixèrent sur eux, ou plus précisément sur Harry. Il baissa les yeux, plutôt mal à l'aise à cause de toute l'attention qu'il recevait... Il remarqua que les deux elfes avaient rejoint leurs amis. Il n'y eut que le silence qui fut finalement brisé par une voix forte.

« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, commençons la cérémonie. » Harry releva la tête vers celui qui avait parlé et rencontra une paire de yeux bleus, un peu comme ceux de Dumbledore, sauf que ceux-là ne pétillaient pas en sa présence. L'orateur semblait plus vieux que toutes les autres personnes présentes, il était apparemment le chef.

« Bienvenu Dragonneau, Je suis Demenor, chef de ce groupe. Maintenant avancez, et indiquez votre nom afin que vous soyez choisis. »

Immédiatement, onze jeunes, semblant être de l'âge d'Harry allèrent au centre de la pièce. Encore très confus, Harry les rejoignit.

Le premier à parler fut un grand elfe aux cheveux sombres.

« Je suis Teneb. » Il était clair qu'il était habitué à se faire obéir.

Demenor se tourna vers les maîtres.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un accepte de prendre Teneb comme son Daryns ? »

Un elfe leva sa main.

« Moi, Kario, accepte Teneb comme mon Daryns. »

Teneb s'inclina.

« Moi, Teneb, jure obéissance à Maître Kario. »

Un par un, les jeunes furent choisis pas un maître. Il y avait six elfes : Teneb, Inir, Vlad, Xjahl, Malisa et Arnelle. Les cinq autres ne ressemblaient à rien qu'Harry connaisse. Tous étaient de forme humaine à l'exception de quelques détails. Deux d'entre eux avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux orange. Ils avaient aussi quatre doigts à leurs mains. C'étaient des Magis comme l'apprendrait bientôt Harry. Les Magis étaient les cousins des elfes, mais à cause d'un contact prolongé avec de la haute magie, leur apparence et leurs pouvoirs ont changé, les Magis sont capables de manipuler le flux magique. Ils s'appelaient Garth et Ophélia. Les trois derniers étaient des Élémentaux. Comme les Magis, ils étaient des cousins des elfes mais étaient divisés en quatre groupes reconnaissables par leur apparence. Un des trois jeunes, appelé Kobalt, était visiblement un Élémental de l'eau avec des cheveux pourpre foncé et des yeux bleus de la couleur de l'océan, le second, Ribor, en était un de la terre, ayant des cheveux verts foncé et des yeux noisette, la dernière, Christiane, était une Élémental de l'air avec des mèches gris argenté et des yeux gris. Tous les trois avaient une peau très pâle, pratiquement transparente. Finalement, ce fut le tour d'Harry. Il s'avança, et dit, en tremblant un peu :

« Je suis Harry. »

Demenor posa sa question à nouveau, mais cette fois, avec un peu plus de force.

Personne ne répondit, la pièce était mortellement silencieuse.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ne rencontrant que des regards froids et défiants. Il remua un peu ses pieds, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Demenor répéta sa question, répondue seulement par un lourd silence.

Le silence ne fut que brisé par une voix dure.

« Ne répétez pas la question, Demenor, aucun de nous ne veut prendre un faible humain pour Daryns. Il ne nous apportera que de la honte. »

Demenor soupira en entendant ça, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

Harry regardait maintenant le sol, vraiment blessé par ces mots.

« Et bien, » dit l'elfe. « Comme personne ne souhaite te prendre, humain, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te prendre sous mon aile. »

Harry s'inclina, ses joues brûlant de honte.

« Moi, Harry, jure obéissance à Maître Demenor, » dit-il, répétant les mots des autres apprentis.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence qui furent brisées par la voix de Demenor.

« Très bien, que les Maîtres prennent leur Daryns avec eux et leur expliquent ce qu'il faut. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Sa voix disant clairement qu'ils étaient libérés.

Seuls Harry et Demenor restèrent dans la pièce.

« Et bien, Harry, ta situation est plutôt particulière… » Dit l'elfe lentement.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Plutôt particulière en effet… » Répéta-il. « Je pense que tu mérites quelques explications. »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Très bien, tu es ici dans le quartier général des Dragonmasters. C'est un groupe qui est composé principalement d'elfes, mais aussi de quelques Magis et Élémentaux. Notre principale caractéristique est que nous sommes en équipe avec un dragon... »

« Un dragon ! » cria Harry.

Il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, un dragon. Mais pas ceux que tu es habitué à voir. Ils sont différents, plus intelligents et avec plus de ressources. Ils peuvent parler télépathiquement et sont avec quelqu'un. Il y en a neuf types qui sont rassemblés en trois groupes : d'abord, les dragons de l'esprit, ce sont les Azuean. » Une image d'un grand dragon azuré apparut. Il était énorme avec des griffes argentées, de petits pics pointus sur la tête et le cou. De grands pics sur les ailes d'un bleu sombre et des lames acérées sur les membres et au bout de la queue. « Ce sont les plus forts et les plus résistants de leur groupe. Puis, il y a les Dawnris. » Une autre image suivit ces mots. Composée de grandes ailes d'un rouge clair, d'un corps couleur pastel allant du jaune au rouge, d'une crête de pics sur la tête, de petites lames le long du coup et sur la queue, et des griffes rubis. « Ceux-là sont plus petits que les Azurean. Très rapides, de bons réflexes et une bonne mémoire. Les derniers membres de ce groupe sont les Duskers. » Une autre image apparut. C'était celle d'un petit dragon qui était couvert d'écailles dont les couleurs étaient d'un pourpre sombre, d'un bleu foncé ou de noir. Ces ailes étaient violettes. Il avait deux cornes sur la tête, de petits pics au-dessus des yeux, des griffes sombres et des pics ronds sur la queue. « Il a un avantage principal, son habilité de caméléon. Ce dragon peut se fondre dans son environnement, le rendant impossible à voir. »

Demenor prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Harry qui était en train de fixer les images.

« Le second groupe est composé des dragons Élémentaux : d'abord, les Firelans, qui ont le contrôle du feu. » Une nouvelle image apparut. C'était un énorme dragon. Il était rouge et orange, et avait deux cornes sur sa tête. Ces ailes et le bout de sa queue étaient faits de feu. « Puis les Dewats qui ont le contrôle de l'eau. » Le dragon semblait similaire à l'Azurean, sauf qu'il était plus petit, qu'il avait moins de pics et que son corps semblait être fait d'eau. « Les troisièmes sont les Wiscands qui ont la maîtrise de l'air. » Le dragon était étrange. Il était difficile de décrire puisque son corps semblait flou. Ces ailes étaient transparentes, il avait deux cornes faites de vent tournant et il avait des yeux blancs fluorescents. « Les Wiscands sont capables de devenir invisibles. Et les derniers, les Quear, ont le contrôle de la terre. » C'était le plus grand dragon que Harry ait jamais vu. Il semblait être fait de roche avec ses pattes massives et ses énormes ailes. Son corps était recouvert de minuscules pics. Deux lames finissaient sa queue.

Demenor s'interrompit à nouveau.

Harry était choqué plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

« Et finalement, les deux derniers dragons. Ceux-là sont des dragons magiques. D'abord les Enmags. »

L'image de ce dragon surprit Harry, s'il devait décrire quelque chose de magique, cela y correspondrait. D'énormes ailes argentées, un corps couleur crème qui irradiait de magie, des étincelles multicolores à son cou, et de minuscules pics au-dessus de sa tête.

« Les Enmags sont toutes femelles et de puissantes guérisseuses, mais elles sont aussi très rares. Mais les plus rares de tous les dragons sont les Sowarocs. »

Si le dragon précédent irradiait de magie, celui-là irradiait aussi de magie mais aussi de puissance. Il semblait royal, comme un dirigeant, un chef. Muni d'énormes ailes dorées avec des pics argentés et des écailles ressemblant à du diamant. D'énormes griffes et des lames sur la queue, le cou, et la tête.

« Les Sowarocs sont les plus puissants de tous les dragons. Ils peuvent contrôler la magie, sont des combattants mortels et ils sont pratiquement immunisés à tous types de sortilèges. »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, complètement choqué par l'image.

« Maintenant, parlons d'autres choses, tu vas être entraîné pendant deux ans avant d'avoir un partenaire. Ton entraînement va comporter différentes parties : le combat à l'épée, le combat rapproché, les arts martiaux, le tir à l'arc, l'équitation, la magie de l'esprit, la magie en général qui inclut la guérison, et le pistage. Toi et les autres apprentis serez sous la main des maîtres dans chaque domaine. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau ;

« Une dernière chose, comme tu le sais, je suis ton surveillant, mais je suis aussi le chef des Dragonmasters, donc, je suis très occupé, et j'apprécierai vraiment que tu ne viennes pas à moi trop souvent. »

À nouveau, Harry acquiesça.

« Bien. Je vais te montrer le dortoir des apprentis. Suis-moi. »

Il guida Harry vers la porte noire.

« Voilà, tu y es. Bonne nuit, et bonne chance pour ton entraînement, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu le remercier, il était parti. Haussant des épaules, il regarda la porte, craignant la réaction des autres dans la pièce. Se donnant du courage, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il fut face-à-face avec un lourd silence et des regards durs.

Mordant ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers le seul lit restant, dans le coin à sa droite, près de la fenêtre. Il regarda silencieusement à l'intérieur des sacs qui se trouvaient dessus, découvrant quelques vêtements, du savon, etc.… Il commença à les mettre dans les tiroirs sous le lit, entendant les autres en train de parler à voix basse entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'un humain ait pu être choisi, » dit soudainement l'un des Magis, Garth se souvint Harry, s'assurant qu'il pouvait bien l'entendre.

« Oui, je veux dire, comment un faible humain peut être mis avec un dragon ? » ajouta un elfe aux cheveux blonds, Vlad.

« Est-ce que vous saviez qu'ils ont besoin de bâtons pour faire de la magie ? » répliqua l'Élémental de la Terre, Ribor, en continuant.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Et je pensais que les trolls étaient stupides ! »

« Enfin, les humains pourrait être le prochain pas de leur évolution… »

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'humain… »

« Excellente idée. Hey humain ! »

Harry, qui avait agi comme s'il était sourd, regarda l'elfe.

« Est-ce que ta mère est un troll ? »

Harry serra ses poings mais resta silencieux. Ils étaient en train de l'appâter mais il ne tomberait pas dans leur piège.

« Quel est le problème ? Le chat à manger ta langue ? »

« Peut-être qu'il est muet ? » dit l'Élémental de l'air, Christiane.

« Ou trop stupide ? Surtout si sa mère est vraiment un troll… »

Ils semblaient qu'ils pouvaient continuer pendant des heures mais Teneb les interrompit.

« Terminé ? Je pense que le dîner est prêt. »

« Vraiment, et bien, allons-y ! » s'exclama un autre elfe, Xjahl.

Ils quittèrent la pièce ; Harry regarda ses mains. Il avait tellement serré ses poings qu'il s'était coupé. Il se força à se calmer, prenant une grande inspiration, et quitta le dortoir, se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

Il s'assit au bout de la table réservé aux apprentis.

À travers tout le dîner, il resta silencieux, prétendant ne pas entendre les insultes des autres jeunes.

Dès qu'il fut autorisé à partir, il alla directement au dortoir, se changea et alla au lit. Il entendit les autres rentrer quelques heures plus tard et prétendit être en train de dormir. Il eut quelque difficulté à s'endormir cependant, qu'avait-il faite pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Il fut réveillé par de l'eau glacée le matin suivant. Complètement trempé, tremblant, il regarda autour de lui, et vit un sceau juste au-dessus de lui. Sans avertissement, il arrêta de bouger et tomba sur sa tête. Le choc le fit se sentir mal.

« Finalement réveillé, humain ? » demanda Christiane avec un faux sourire.

« Dépêche-toi Chris ou nous serons en retard pour le déjeuner ! » cria Garth.

« J'arrive ! » hurla la jeune fille avant de regarder Harry. « Tu devais te dépêcher humain, ou tu seras en retard… »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, il se leva, s'habilla et courut vers la salle commune. Tout le monde avait pratiquement fini. Il mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers son premier cours, le combat à l'épée.

Il fut le dernier à arriver. Leur maître lui lança un regard haineux, le fixant...

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit avant, je suis Effilin, et je vais vous enseigner l'art du combat. Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous, » il regarda Harry, « réussiront. Nous commencerons par les techniques à l'épée. Je vais vous donner à chacun une épée pour vous montrer les mouvements basiques. » En quelques minutes, ils eurent tous une lame dans leurs mains. Harry découvrait que la sienne était vraiment lourde. Il avait du mal à la soulever.

« Maintenant, regardez-moi, » dit l'elfe fortement avant de montrer une série de simples mouvements lents. Il leur fit faire ça plusieurs fois, les corrigeant et les félicitant un par un. Il semblait particulièrement gentil pour Teneb qui bougeait avec facilité, apparemment habitué à tenir une épée. Lorsqu'il arriva à Harry, alors qu'il exécutait la série pour la cinquième fois. Ses bras devenaient fatigués à cause du port de l'épée et il avait le souffle coupé.

« Alors, trop lourd pour toi ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Un peu… »

« Un peu ! Mais un bébé pourrait tenir cette épée. Et ton équilibre est horrible, regardes ! » Pour prouver son point de vue, Effilin le poussa sur l'épaule, l'envoyant au sol.

« Pas d'équilibre, pas de force… que vais-je faire de toi ? »

Les autres jeunes ricanèrent à ça.

« Rends-moi l'épée. Tu ne mérites pas encore de la tenir. »

Sans aucun mot, Harry lui tendit la lame. L'elfe la remit sur le mur, et prit un long bâton de bois sur lequel il mit deux anneaux d'acier.

« Prends ça, et entraînes toi avec ça. Au moins, tu ne te blesseras pas ni toi, ni les autres avec ça… »

Garth était en train d'imiter Harry derrière le dos du professeur.

Effilin se remit en face des apprentis.

« Et bien, vous tous, sauf l'humain, pouvez pratiquer ces mouvements les uns contre les autres. Toi. » Dit-il en regardant Harry. « Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner seul. »

Cela dura pour deux heures. Après ça, ils allèrent à l'extérieur, pour leur leçon de tir à l'arc.

Cela n'alla pas très bien pour Harry. Il était très fatigué suite à son premier cours, et ses bras étaient en train de trembler, le faisant manquer les cibles de quelques mètres, et lui faisant gagner la colère de leur professeur Elfe, Edevia.

Le déjeuner passa rapidement, et ce fut leur premier cours de magie. Le seul qu'Harry attendait. Au moins, il n'irait pas trop loin cette fois. Il avait simplement oublié une chose : sa baguette.

Dès qu'il entra dans la classe avec sa baguette en main, il découvrit Sarwin devant lui, le fixant. Le Magis arracha sa baguette.

« Oublies là humain. Il ne va y avoir aucun mouvement de baguette dans ce cours. Nous allons apprendre la vraie magie. »

Le cours fut une torture pour Harry. Il ne pouvait rien faire, n'ayant jamais apprit à canaliser sa puissance sans une baguette. La magie sans baguette était supposée être impossible ! A la fin du cours, Sarwin lui rendit sa baguette, l'avertissant de la garder dans son dortoir.

La période suivante fut sur la magie de l'esprit. Le premier de ce procédé était de gagner l'accès aux plaines des esprits. Et pour le faire, la seule façon était de méditer comme leur professeur, Nerthor, les leur avait expliqués. Être capable de garder son calme dans toutes les situations était nécessaire pour le partenaire d'un dragon. Le dragon avait une tendance à être surpassé par leurs émotions, donc le partenaire devait garder son calme pour équilibrer ce sentiment. Apparemment, les elfes, les Magis, et les Élémentaux utilisaient une façon particulière pour méditer et pour entrer dans une transe profonde. Le problème était que cela n'avait aucun effet sur Harry. Il passa deux heures à essayer de découvrir une autre façon de méditer, échouant misérablement. Puis finalement, il rencontra son dernier professeur, Lienhor, qui allait leur enseigner à monter un cheval. Si c'était encore possible, ce fut les pires heures de la journée d'Harry. Dès qu'il eut dit qu'il n'avait jamais monté auparavant, il s'attira la colère du professeur.

Ce fut finalement terminé. Harry mangea rapidement, et alla directement au lit après avoir soigné les bleues qu'il avait acquis durant sa classe de combat.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon, et après une semaine, Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Ses camarades étaient divisés en deux groups : l'un composé d'Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Teneb, Ophélia, et Kobalt, qui l'ignorait simplement, ou agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Les autres aimaient le narguer ou l'insulter, c'était leurs jeux favoris et les professeurs agissaient comme si rien de cela n'arrivait.

Il ne s'améliora dans aucunes de ses classes, Au combat à l'épée, il s'entraînait encore avec son bâton, ou était utilisé par Effilin pour des démonstrations, voulant dire qu'il devait agir comme un punching-ball. Il s'était un peu améliorer au tir, mais Edevia l'ignorait. La magie était encore impossible pour lui, et le professeur était près à le mettre dehors, et la Magie de l'esprit n'allait pas mieux. En cours d'équitation, il avait été déclaré un cas sans espoir. En ajoutant à cela les cauchemars à propos de Voldemort, de Cédric, et des tortures.  
En tout et pour tout, sa vie état un véritable enfer. Et le futur ne semblait pas aller mieux.

Harry était en train de manger silencieusement, ignorant les insultes de Garth et de ses amis. Il s'y était habitué. La chose qui le surprenait le plus était leur habilité à trouver de nouvelles insultes chaque jour.

Une sonnerie résonna. Demenor se leva.

« Apprentis. La tradition veut que nous célébrions la fin du premier mois que vous avez passé avec nous. Donc une fête va se dérouler en votre honneur dans une semaine. »Il se rassit parmi les adolescents.

Harry était plutôt heureux de ça.

La semaine suivante se passa en discussion sur la fête. Même les professeurs étaient moins durs.

La nuit de la fête, les jeunes se rassemblèrent dans les dortoirs, se préparant pour ça. Dix minutes avant le commencement, ils commencèrent à quitter la pièce. Alors que Harry était sur le point de partir, il sentit quelqu'un attrapé son bras.

« Où penses-tu aller ? »

« A la fête, Ribor. » répondit Harry simplement, ayant reconnu la voix de Ribor.

« Vraiment ? Tu penses vraiment que tu seras capable d'y aller ? Tu es vraiment si bête ? »  
Harry le regarda avec confusion.

« Le petit humain ne comprend pas… Laisses moi te l'expliquer avec de simples mots : Tu ne viens pas. »

« Je ne vois pas de raison qui m'arrêterait d'y aller. »

« Et bien, il n'y en a aucune, mais tu ne viens pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Écoutes humains. Tu n'es rien d'autres qu'un poids. Tu ne vas simplement que nous amener de la honte. Qui va être heureux ce soir de te voir ? »

Harry baissa les yeux en entendant ça. Ribor avait frappé un nerf, et il le savait.

« Tu vois ? » dit-il en souriant. « Bonne nuit humain. » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Harry se déshabilla lentement, et s'allongea sur son lit. Une larme solitaire tomba de sa joue. Poudlard lui manquait, ses amis, même Rogue lui manquait, en tous cas, il savait pourquoi Rogue le détestait. Il s'endormit lentement dans un sommeil agité.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Choix draconien**

Harry se reposait silencieusement sur son lit. Il pouvait entendre le bruit provenant de la fête se déroulant dans la salle commune. Une larme solitaire tomba sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. La fête de Noël… Cela faisait six mois qu'il était arrivé ici, six mois…. Il pouvait entendre le rire, la musique, ce qui lui baissait encore plus le moral. Ce n'était pas la première fête dont il avait été exclu, en fait, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à aller à une fête ou à des cérémonies… Les derniers mois lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'humiliation durant les cours…

_Il était dans le cours d'Effilin, écoutant et essayant d'être aussi discret que possible alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour imiter le maître avec son bâton. Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant puisque l'elfe l'appela à l'avant de la classe. _

_« Et bien, voyons si tu es passé de sans espoir à vraiment mauvais. »_

_En quelques secondes, Harry était dos au sol. _

_« Et bien, je vais reprendre ma phrase. Tu n'es pas sans espoir, tu es bien plus loin que ça. »_

_Les autres étudiants riaient de lui. _

_Harry regardait ses pieds, ses joues rouges de honte et d'embarras. _

_« Retournes-y pour essayer de t'améliorer si c'est possible. Sois au moins utile et fais briller les épées dans la boîte. »_

_Silencieusement, sous le rire, Harry retourna au fond de la classe, et commença à astiquer les armes._

Il y eut également cette fois-là dans le cours de Nerthor…

_Harry avait essayé pour la centième fois d'accéder à la transe pour atteindre la plaine de l'esprit, ce qu'était son but bien sûr. Une fois qu'un étudiant atteignait la plaine, il pouvait rencontrer son gardien spirituel et recevoir des conseils. La forme de l'esprit dépendait de la personnalité de l'étudiant. Il était courant parmi le corps étudiant d'essayer de deviner cette forme. Des paris étaient faits dessus. Harry était conscient du fait que les autres plaisantaient sur ce que serait la forme de son gardien, quelques-uns disaient qu'il serait un ver, d'autre un poisson rouge… _

_« Humain ! » cria le professeur. _

_Harry grimaça et soupira. Une autre réprimande, superbe !_

_« Je me demande ce que tu fais là. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu habile que toi ! Je me demande si cela a quelque chose à voir avec ton esprit. Un enfant de trois ans serait capable de rentrer dans une simple transe mais tu es incapable de faire cette chose des plus faciles. Enfin, comme t'enseigner semble être une cause perdue, je vais te donner quelque chose d'autre à faire. Prends ces plumes et copies ces manuscrits. Même toi tu devrais être capable de faire ça correctement. »_

_Alors que Harry se dirigeait lentement vers une table, portant les parchemins, il souhaita avec tout ce qu'il avait que le sol sous ses pieds puisse s'ouvrir et l'avaler, le dissimuler d'eux. _

En réalité, tous ses maîtres ne lui enseignaient plus. Chaque fois, après à peu près quinze minutes, ils lui envoyaient une insulte, montrant son malaise et son imbécillité et lui donnaient d'autres choses à faire, en général un travail dur et sale ou des tâches barbantes. Lienhor lui fit nettoyer les écuries, Edevia l'utilisa pour peindre des cibles ou bien pour renouveler son stock de bois ou faire des flèches... Dans le cours de Sarwin, comme dans celui de Nerthor, il devait copier des manuscrits épais, de vieux et poussiéreux parchemins. Au moins là, il apprenait quelque chose, il n'était peut-être pas capable d'utiliser la magie ou le pouvoir de l'esprit, mais il connaissait probablement plus de sortilèges et de théories sur ces sujets que tous les étudiants réunis.

Ajouter à ça, il y avait les railleries, les insultes…

« Ignores-le, c'est simplement un humain. »

« Est-ce que le petit humain pleure ? Oh ! Pauvre petit humain ! Retournes là où tu dois être ! »

« Faible… »

« Inutile… »

« Idiot… »

« Oh ! Ignores-le, il est trop stupide pour comprendre. »

« Tu es un moins que rien… »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps avec toi de toute façon… »

« Espèce de maladroit ! »

« Tu ne feras jamais quelque chose de bien ! Tu es seulement un danger et un poids… »

Danger, poids, ces mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il ferma ses yeux, empêchant d'autres larmes de suivre les deux premières.

Ses pensées retournèrent vers Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose puisque cela ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de solitude et de froid.

Il n'avait pas eu aussi froid avant un commentaire de Xjahl il y a quelques jours…

_Teneb_ _et Kobalt étaient en train de parler à voix basse à une table dans un coin de la salle commune. Harry était allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit et Xjahl se dirigea vers eux. Rapidement, ils parlèrent de Noël qui arrivait et de ce qu'ils allaient probablement recevoir de leurs familles. Puis Xjahl aperçut Harry et sourit avant de dire à voix haute. _

_« En tous cas, nous aurons des présents, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Puisque Harry ne réagissait pas, pensant encore et n'ayant pas entendu le commentaire, Xjahl le railla. _

_« Dis-moi humain, qu'est-ce que tes amis vont te donner ? »_

_Le silence lui répondit. Cette fois, Harry l'avait entendu mais avait rapidement compris que les ignorer était le meilleur moyen de laisser passer les railleries. _

_« Mais que je suis stupide ! » s'exclama le jeune elfe. « Tu n'as aucun ami. J'avais oublié… »_

_Harry ne réagit pas. Il avait appris à faire ça pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passés ici. Son visage était maintenant un masque froid, montrant rarement des sentiments. _

_Xjahl_ _sembla désappointé par son manque de réaction et laissa tomber le sujet. Mais il avait frappé un point sensible et ses remarques avaient vraiment blessé le jeune garçon. _

Ses amis… Ils lui manquaient encore plus que tout.

Ils devaient être en train de faire la fête dans la Grande Salle. Il pouvait voir les pics de glace, les bougies, les arbres mis à l'intérieur, et décorés par Hagrid, la nourriture, les rires… Ron et Hermione devaient être en train de se disputer à la table des Griffondor, comme d'habitude, Fred et George devaient être en train de préparer une autre farce ou faisaient des expériences sur une nouvelle invention sur un pauvre première année… Il pouvait voir les professeurs à leur table : McGonagall, aussi stricte que d'habitude, Dumbledore avec ses yeux bleus brillants, Rogue, grognant sûrement… Sirius et Remus probablement sur une sorte de mission… Il donnerait tout pour les revoir, même Rogue et Malfoy… Il repoussa ses pensées loin de lui. Cela ne faisait que le rendre plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ferma ses yeux, et glissa lentement dans le sommeil, mais les rêves n'étaient pas toujours mieux que la réalité…

Il était en train de marcher à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Le décor était paisible, le ciel bleu, le soleil, les oiseaux chantant. Harry pouvait entendre le rire des étudiants de Poudlard en bruit de fond. Il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Là, la scène changea soudainement. Les oiseaux étaient partis ainsi que le soleil. Le ciel était maintenant gris, le tonnerre se faisait entendre. Il regarda autour de lui, voyant des pierres tombales sortir de partout.

« Tue l'autre, » siffla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se retourna, rencontrant les yeux rouges d'un Voldemort souriant.

« Harry Potter… Le meurtrier est de retour ? »

Harry recula d'un pas.

« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! » dit-il, mais sa voix ne semblait pas en être sûr.

« Vraiment, » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ? »

Il fit un pas sur le côté, révélant le corps de Cédric allongé sur le sol. Mais ce n'était pas le corps que Harry avait rapporté avec lui, il avait pourri et avait des trous noirs à la place des yeux.

« Non… non… » Harry recula, secouant sa tête, ses yeux fixés sur ce qu'il restait de l'attrapeur Poufsouffles.

À sa grande horreur, le corps commença à se lever lentement en tremblant. Les trous de son visage étaient devenus d'un feu rouge. Il commença à marcher vers Harry.

« Harry… »

« Cédric ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu tué ? »

« JE NE T'AI PAS TUÉ ! »

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Ça ne l'est pas ? » siffla Voldemort. « En es-tu sûr ? Et eux ? »

Plus de personnes apparurent. Toutes les familles qu'il avait vues torturées et tuées à travers ses rêves durant les derniers mois.

Une jeune fille, d'à peu près cinq ans, son ourson dans ses bras, le regardait en froncent les sourcils

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle fut suivie par un vieil homme, une jeune dame, une mère… Ils l'encerclèrent, lui demandant pourquoi il les avait tués.

Harry posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de bloquer leurs voix, mais sans succès.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez ça. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais rien faire… Je suis désolé… s'il vous plait, arrêtez… » Murmura-t-il.

Lentement, leurs silhouettes disparurent, et à nouveau, le décor changea. Il était de retour à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle pour être précis, mais l'atmosphère heureuse de l'école avait disparu. Il ne pouvait sentir que le froid, un froid qui pénétra chaque fibre de son corps et de son esprit. Tous les professeurs et le corps étudiant le fixaient. Dumbledore se leva avec un visage sombre.

« Mr Potter, vous êtes accusé du meurtre d'un étudiant, Cédric Diggory, en conséquence, vous êtes renvoyé de cette école. Vous devez partir dans moins d'une heure. »

Harry voulait parler, clamer son innocence, mais sa voix était partie, il entendit de grands cris autour de lui.

« Meurtrier ! »

« Traître ! »

Les Griffondor le regardaient avec haine. Ron et Hermione avec mépris et horreur.

« Tu n'es plus un Griffondor, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Mangemorts, » dit Ron.

« Nous étions tes amis, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ! Tu nous as laissés à sa merci ! Assassin ! » Cria Hermione, lui donnant une claque.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Fudge, suivi par deux Aurors, entra.

« Harry Potter, vous avez été déclaré coupable du meurtre de Cédric Diggory, et le Baiser vous sera donner, » annonça le Ministre.

Une personne dont le visage était dissimulé entra dans la pièce et Harry entendit les cris de ses parents. Le Détraqueur l'approcha. Harry ne pouvait bouger, ses pieds semblaient enracinés au sol.

Lentement, une main squelettique saisit son poignet et le rapprocha alors que l'autre abaissait la capuche légèrement. Harry vit ensuite un grand trou noir à la place de la tête. Le trou le tirait, et il y tomba, hurlant, tournant dans les ténèbres, des mots résonnant autour de lui...

« Traître ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Meurtrier ! »

C'était comme un chant qui le suivait dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus rien…

Harry se redressa soudainement de son lit, suant et respirant avec difficulté. C'était un cauchemar… Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Meurtrier », « Assassin ». Il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même. C'était vrai. Il les avait abandonnés lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Et il était là, allongé sur un lit, ne faisant rien d'utile. Trop stupide pour apprendre quelque chose, trop trouillard pour s'opposer aux autres étudiants, trop faible pour être d'une quelconque aide dans le combat… Un poids, un poids inutile qui ne mettait qu'en danger les autres. Il ne faisait que blesser ceux qui lui étaient proches… Mais cela finirait bientôt...

Cette pensée le surprit, mais en y repensant, il commença à y voir ces avantages… Cela résoudrait tout et il ne manquerait à personne. Hermione, Ron, Sirius et tous les autres à Poudlard avaient sûrement accepté sa disparition, et de cette façon, il ne les mettait plus en danger. Les Dursley seraient heureux de se débarrasser de lui, ainsi que les maîtres et les cavaliers d'ici. Demenor l'avait oublié, Harry le savait. Le chef était trop occupé et avait complètement oublié son jeune apprenti mais pour autant que Harry le sache, il ne voulait pas d'apprenti humain ou d'apprenti normal. Il ne manquerait à personne… Sa décision était prise.

Lentement, il se leva, mit une illusion sur le lit avec sa baguette, le montrant comme s'il dormait. Puis il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et sortit un couteau. Il l'avait pris une nuit après le dîner. Ce n'était pas un grand couteau, mais il était suffisamment aiguisé pour ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il prit sa cape et la passa sur ses épaules. Silencieusement, il sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers les portes. Il décida de partir par la porte des cuisines. Personne n'y serait à cette heure-ci. Les cuisiniers et leurs assistants étaient à une fête organisée pour eux, ainsi que ceux qui s'occupaient du ménage et des animaux. Il marcha en silence et en quelques minutes, il fut dehors.

Le froid de la nuit le fit trembler et il serra la cape autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir le couteau dans une de ses poches. Il marcha lentement, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. La neige rendait son trajet difficile, mais il n'abandonna pas. Il entendit le mouvement des vagues contre les falaises. Le quartier général des Dragonmasters était situé sur une île perdue au milieu d'un océan, il ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Il avait pris sa décision. Il se dirigea vers le sud de l'île. Une fois là, il regarda les étoiles et se positionna dans la direction exacte de Poudlard.

Puis d'un mouvement lent il sortit le couteau et regarda la lame aiguisée. Avec détermination, il le plaça sur son poignet gauche et le fit glisser d'un coup rapide. Il coupa rapidement le droit aussi et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Peut-être que ses parents l'attendaient là-bas. Son sang tombait librement sur la neige, faisant de petites taches rouge sombre à ses pieds. Il se sentit de plus en plus faible à la perte de sang. Son esprit se détachait. Il tomba sur ses genoux, n'étant plus capable de rester debout. Il s'allongea finalement sur le dos, ses yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Lentement ses paupières se fermèrent, obscurcissant sa vue, et il tomba dans les ténèbres tant désirées…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Sowarocs**

Harry se sentit engouffré dans les ténèbres. Il ne sentait rien, ni douleur, ni joie, simplement rien. Soudainement, il sentit un tiraillement à son nombril, comme s'il était transporté par un portoloin, et son entourage commença à s'éclairer, devenant soudainement d'un blanc aveuglant. Ses yeux prirent quelques minutes pour s'ajuster à la lumière et il commença à regarder autour de lui. Il semblait qu'il était sur un nuage. Si c'était le paradis, il était bien heureux d'être là.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit d'ailes derrière lui et se retourna rapidement pour regarder ce qui faisait ce bruit-là. Sa mâchoire frappa pratiquement le 'sol' s'il y en avait un.

Un dragon était en train de voler vers lui, un Sowarocs pour être précis. Mais il était argenté au lieu des couleurs normales. La bête atterrit près d'Harry et regarda droit vers lui, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise.

_**C'était stupide**_, commenta le dragon, regardant de façon stricte l'adolescent.

Harry en fut bouche bée, trop surpris pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire.

_**C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide à faire**_ !Continua le dragon. Il était clairement en colère contre Harry.

Harry revint à la réalité. Il était au paradis et il n'allait pas se laisser crier dessus. Il en avait eu assez de ça au quartier général.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il rapidement.

_**A quoi pensais-tu ? Te couper les veines ! Est-ce que tu voulais te suicider ?**_

Harry leva son sourcil gauche. Il était en train de plaisanter ou bien était-il tout simplement bête ?

« C'était le but ! » cria-t-il, clairement en colère contre le dragon.

_**Je sais ça !**_

« Alors pourquoi le demandez-vous ? »

_**Pour te montrer quelque chose !**_

« Qui est ? »

_**Mon dieu ! Ne sommes-nous pas curieux !**_

« Non, je me demande simplement pourquoi je suis ennuyé par un dragon qui a un problème à contrôler sa colère alors que je suis supposé être mort et en train de reposer à jamais en paix…. »

_**Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours les cas difficiles ? L'énorme bête soupira, levant les yeux au ciel de la même façon que le ferait un humain.**_

Harry resta silencieux. Le dragon commençait à l'énerver.

Le Sowaroc poussa à nouveau un soupir exaspéré.

_**Et bien, laisse-moi te le dire directement : d'abord, tu n'es pas mort…**_

« QUOI ! »

_**J'aimerai que tu ne m'interrompes pas… Comme j'étais en train de le dire, tu n'es pas mort, et…**_

« Désolé, j'ai dû mal comprendre ce que vous venez tout juste de dire. Je pense que j'ai entendu 'Tu n'es pas mort' ? »

_**Tu. N'est. Pas. Mort,**_ répéta le dragon plus fort.

Il y eut un silence, puis….

« Censuré »

_**Langage, langage.**_

« Oh, la ferme ! Vous venez simplement de me dire que je vais devoir retourner en enfer et vous aimeriez que je sois heureux de ça ? Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est ma vie là-bas ! »

_**Je sais exactement comment c'est pour toi ! Je ne suis pas ton gardien pour rien !**_

« Vraiment, et comment voulez-vous… Vous êtes mon quoi ! »

_**Moi pense que toi avoir des problèmes d'audition. Je suis ton gardien.**_

Harry fixa le Sowaroc. Après quelques minutes, il sembla sortir de son état de choc.

« Très bien, où est la camera ? »

Le dragon le regarda avec confusion.

_**La quoi ?**_

« La caméra, vous savez cette chose avec laquelle les Moldus enregistrent des films. »

_**Je sais ce qu'est une caméra !**_

« Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses, » répondit Harry, mais il se tut, voyant le regard du Sowaroc.

_**Pour revenir au sujet. Je suis ton gardien, et…**_

« Er… désolé d'interrompre à nouveau, mais je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu ici. Vous ne pouvez pas être mon gardien. »

_**Et pourquoi pas ?**_

« Et bien, je ne peux pas avoir de gardien. Pour en avoir un, il faut atteindre la plaine de l'esprit et en trouver un, et je suis incapable d'atteindre la plaine, donc je ne peux pas avoir de gardien. »

_**Le fait que tu puisses atteindre la plaine serait plutôt surprenant, en voyant ce que ces soi-disant Maîtres t'ont enseigné.**_ Renifla le dragon.

« Cela vous dirait d'en dire plus ? » demanda Harry, avec un sourcil levé.

_**Et bien, tu es humain.**_

« Sans blague, vous avez remarqué ! »

_**Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! **_Cria le dragon. _**De toute façon, comme je le disais, puisque tu es humain, tu ne peux pas utiliser la même méthode que les elfes pour atteindre la plaine, c'est techniquement impossible ! Les esprits Elfiques et humains ne sont pas identiques !**_

« Super, et alors ? »

_**Tu es vraiment lourd, tu sais. Cela signifie qu'avec l'entraînement adéquat, tu peux développer tes propres qualités.**_

« Génial, » répondit Harry sarcastiquement. « Et comment suis-je censé apprendre ça ? »

_**Et bien, j'avais prévu de venir te voir, mais puisque tu as essayé de te tuer, mes plans ont légèrement changé. C'était une chose des plus stupides à faire, complètement inutile et inappropriée.**_

« Je trouvais la situation des plus appropriée, merci. »

_**Enfin, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que tu te réveilles, donc je vais te montrer comment atteindre la plaine, après ça, je serai capable de te parler.**_

« Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose dont je ne serai pas heureux, » murmura Harry à voix basse.

_**De cette façon, je serai capable de t'aider avec ton entraînement**_, continua le dragon, n'ayant apparemment pas entendu le commentaire d'Harry.

Au mot 'entraînement', les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent.

« Entraînement ? »

_**Non, de la peinture,**_ répondit le Sowaroc. _**Bien sûr, de l'entraînement !**_

« Mais je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour être entraînée. »

_**N'importe quoi. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. Pour atteindre la plaine, tu dois…**_

Le dragon commença à expliquer tous les détails de la méthode pour atteindre la plaine.

Il expliqua à Harry que les elfes avaient un lien vraiment fort avec la nature. Cette façon dont ils se liaient avec elle, utilisait ses pouvoirs et qu'à travers elle, ils détendaient et calmaient leurs esprits pour accéder à la plaine. Puis, ils devaient percer la brume et stabiliser la plaine. Ils ne trouveront leur gardien qu'une fois cela fait.

Comme Harry était humain, il n'avait pas ces liens, donc à la place d'essayer de prendre les pouvoirs de la nature auxquels il ne pouvait accéder pour l'instant en tous cas, il devait aller dans les profondeurs de son esprit et se concentrer à l'intérieur de lui sur sa puissance intérieure, localiser son origine et l'utiliser pour atteindre la plaine. Une fois là, il devait accorder son esprit à la plaine. Pour être plus simple, il devait se vider l'esprit, pas se calmer ce qui était plutôt différent.

Il commença à essayer de faire ça sous l'œil scrutateur du dragon. Pour qu'il s'entraîne, le dragon l'amena à une autre plaine et le fit retourner à la plaine des esprits. Après quelques échecs, il comprit rapidement comment faire, et il put le réaliser facilement en quelques secondes.

Soudainement, il trembla.

_**Apparemment, tu es finalement en train de te réveiller.**_

« Mais je ne veux pas ! »

_**Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit quelque chose que nous puissions contrôler.**_

« Mais… »

_**Pas de mais. De toutes façons, je t'attends demain 4 heures pile du matin... Sois dehors pour ça.**_

« 4 heures du matin ! Êtes-vous dingue ? »

_**Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci. Mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser sans entraînement. Tu dois prendre le contrôle de tes habiletés.**_

« Oui, peu importe. »

La plaine commença à s'estomper devant les yeux d'Harry.

_**Souviens-toi, demain à 4 heures du matin !**_ Hurla le dragon.

« Hey ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom ! »

_**Arxeren, **_cria le dragon avant de disparaître...

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux en grognant. La lumière l'aveuglait. Il ferma les yeux, les protégeant de la lumière. Il sentit le sel, mais aussi la mer. Il pouvait entendre le fracas des vagues contre la falaise. Le dragon avait eu raison, il était vivant. Soupirant, il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et après s'être ajusté à son entourage, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir où il était.

Dans une grotte. Ce fut sa première constatation. Il était dans une grotte, probablement creusée dans la falaise. Elle avait une grande ouverture par laquelle passait la lumière.

_**Tu es réveillé, petit**_, dit quelqu'un derrière lui. La voix était basse mais douce en même temps.

Il se retourna et fut face à face avec un Sowaroc ! Mais cette fois, il était réel et très impressionnant. Sa tête touchait pratiquement le plafond, ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait presque huit mètres de haut. Sa couleur dorée brillait de puissance. Ses pics argentés et ses griffes de diamant brillaient dans la lumière. Cette créature coupait le souffle, une incarnation de beauté et de perfection, mais aussi mortel.

« Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? » demanda Harry. Il se fichait d'être rude envers le dragon, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi il était de retour.

_**Je t'ai soigné lorsque je t'ai trouvé la nuit dernière. Mais je dois dire que j'ai pensé que tu allais mourir. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang.**_

Harry soupira.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avoir laissé mourir ? »

_**Une grande destinée t'attend…**_

« Probablement comme le pire étudiant jamais vu du quartier général. Ou le premier à être renvoyé ou quelque chose qui rendra heureux tout le monde. »

_**Arrête cette pitié. Exploite tes dons, entraîne-les, travaille plus dur,**_ l'interrompit le dragon.

« Vous êtes le second à me dire ça, mais comment pourrais-je être capable de faire ça ? Tous ceux que je connais iraient manger un ver de terre plutôt que de m'aider à m'entraîner. »

_**Tu as un cerveau, utilise-le. Puis tu ne seras pas seul.**_

« Ah oui, l'esprit gardien fou. Je l'avais oublié. Mais comment un esprit va-t-il m'entraîner ? »

_**Tu verras, petit.**_

« Mais… »

_**Tu peux le faire, je le sais.**_

« Vous êtes plutôt optimiste ! Je ne suis pas assez fort ! Cela ! » Il montra son poignet où seule une fine ligne rouge pouvait être vu, « devrait vous montrer que vous avez tord ! »

_**Crois plus en toi, petit.**_

« Ce n'est pas si facile ! Je suis seul… » Dit faiblement Harry.

_**Tu n'es pas seul, des gens te regardent, tu dois simplement apprendre à les voir.**_

« Je ne réussirai pas. »

Le Sowaroc le regarda de plus près.

_**Donne-moi ta main.**_

Harry obéit.

Le dragon baissa sa tête au niveau de sa main. Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir sa respiration. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il ne sentait pas le soufre ou le feu. Il ne pouvait pas le nommer, mais c'était calmant, et cela le détendait. Sa main brilla, et lorsque la lumière s'estompa, il y vit un collier. Il le regarda attentivement. C'était un pendentif ovale avec quelque chose de graver dessus : un dragon volant dans toute sa splendeur. Il leva les yeux vers le dragon et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est… c'est trop. »

Les yeux du dragon se fixèrent dans les siens. Leur couleur arc-en-ciel hypnotisa Harry.

_**Prends-le. Il est fait d'une de mes écailles, de cette façon tu seras toujours que tu n'es pas vraiment seul.**_

N'osant pratiquement pas, Harry le passa lentement autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il le dissimula sous son tee-shirt et qu'il se posa sur sa poitrine, Harry put sentir une chaleur allant vers lui à son contact. Il leva les yeux vers la grande bête avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Merci, vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

Harry était si surpris par sa joie qu'il manqua la petite lueur entourant le pendentif pendant quelques secondes. Mais cela n'échappa pas au Sowaroc. Il donna au garçon devant lui un regard dur.

_**Tu dois partir maintenant, petit.**_

Harry se dirigea hors de la grotte. Sur sa droite, il vit des escaliers menant au haut de la falaise. Avant de sortir de la cave, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Attendez, quel est votre nom ? »

_**Tu le sauras lorsque nous nous reverrons, petit. Maintenant pars, avant que ton absence soit remarquée par tes professeurs.**_ Il cria en quelque sorte le mot.

« S'il vous plait, ne leur dites rien, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, » supplia Harry, sentant que le dragon pourrait dire ce qu'il a fait à quelqu'un, peut-être à Demenor. L'elfe l'avait totalement oublié, prouvant son intérêt pour le garçon. Harry ne voulait pas le lui rappeler.

Le dragon le fixa pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer avec reluctance.

_**Très bien, petit. Maintenant pars.**_

« Au revoir, et merci, » répondit Harry en un murmure avant de partir.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, le dragon murmura à voix basse.

_**Nous nous reverrons, jeune Harry Potter**_.

Harry courut vers le quartier général, espérant contre toute attente que personne n'ait remarquée qu'il n'avait pas été dans son dortoir de toute la nuit.

Il n'eut pas cette chance. Alors qu'il courait dans le couloir, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Hey ! Regarde où tu vas… Toi ! » Hurla la personne qu'il avait pratiquement mis à terre.

Quelle chance, c'était Effilin.

« Que fais-tu là ? À courir dans les couloirs ! Je vais t'apprendre ! » Continua-t-il.

Harry n'essaya même pas de l'écouter. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de réagir face au maître d'épée, de rester silencieux et d'attendre qu'il finisse sa réprimande.

« … Et si tu es si énergique, tu peux courir plus tôt dans la matinée, puis tu pourras aller nettoyer la salle entière de combat, aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une tache. Et je me fiche que cela soit le jour de Noël ! » Cria-t-il. Maintenant, un certain nombre de cavaliers et quelques étudiants s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Tous sourirent à Harry, apparemment heureux de voir qu'il avait des problèmes.

Harry acquiesça et partit.

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Humain ! » Hurla un Effilin rouge.

Mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Trop de pensées tournaient dans son esprit, et il ferait face aux conséquences plus tard. En quelques minutes, il fut dans son dortoir. Personne n'y était, tous étaient dans la salle commune, s'amusant le matin de Noël. Harry serra fermement son collier, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il eut un vrai sourire.

Pendant ce temps, la panique se répandait sur le monde sorcier.

La disparition d'Harry n'avait pas été remarquée avant mi-août lorsque les Weasley, inquiets par le manque de réponse d'Harry à leur courrier, étaient venus le sortir de la maison de ses relatifs.

Les Dursley, plutôt heureux de le voir partir, n'avaient pas essayé de trouver où il était parti, ou qui l'avait pris. Ils avaient seulement réalisé qu'ils étaient débarrassés de lui, quelque chose dont ils étaient heureux. L'inquiétude était l'une des dernières choses dans leurs esprits. Seule Pétunia était un peu en colère face à sa disparition puisqu'il était parti sans finir son travail, en laissant tomber les pinceaux sur le sol et la peinture sur la pelouse.

Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent, cette fois par voiture, les Dursley paniquèrent.

Ron sonna à la porte, plutôt inquiet. Harry n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres depuis quelques semaines.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant une Pétunia souriante. Son sourire disparut dès qu'elle vit qui se tenait à sa porte, remplacé par un regard de pure panique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte, Ron l'avait bloqué.

« Désolé de venir comme ça, Mrs Dursley, » dit Hermione qui était venue avec lui. « Mais nous devons parler à Harry. «

« Qui ? » bégaya Pétunia Dursley.

« Harry Potter. »

« Il n'y a personne de ce nom vivant ici, maintenant partez avant que j'appelle la police. »

« Ne jouez pas avec nous, » répondit Mr Weasley, qui avait approché son fils et son amie. « Vous connaissez Harry. Maintenant, laissez-nous entrer et le prendre avec nous. »

Pétunia fut sur le point de répondre, lorsque la voix de Vernon résonna derrière elle.

« Qui est-ce Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des Gens. Ils sont là pour Lui, » dit-elle en tremblant.

Vernon rejoignit immédiatement sa femme. Il fixa Mr Weasley avec dédain.

« Le garçon ne vit plus ici, » dit-il, souriant.

Mr. Weasley, Ron et Hermione pâlirent.

«Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda rapidement le sorcier adulte.

« Il a disparu il y a des semaines. Fuit ! Parti ! Bon débarras, » répondit l'homme obèse.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Hermione et ses compagnons s'attendaient.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant mortellement pâles.

« Il a disparu ? » répéta Ron.

« Est-ce que vous êtes stupides ? Le garçon est parti. Je ne sais pas comment, où ou avec qui, mais il est parti ! Maintenant, quittez ma maison ! » Hurla-t-il.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte. Hermione, Ron, et son père étaient blancs, la panique visible sur leurs visages.

« Nous devons aller à Poudlard, » dit Mr Weasley.

Les deux adolescents étaient trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils acquiescèrent, et tous partirent.

Une fois que Dumbledore apprit ce qui était arrivé, cela ne prit que quelques jours pour le monde sorcier... Les nouvelles étaient dans les journaux, des titres comme 'Le Garçon Qui A Survécu Disparaît !' ou 'Potter Kidnappé !' pouvaient être vu... Les hypothèses les plus folles étaient faites. Une recherche à travers le monde fut faite, mais aucun indice ne fut trouvé. La panique suivit. Les gens commençaient à croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fudge essayait de le dissimuler, disant que Potter devait avoir planifié ça, que Vous Savez Qui n'était pas de retour. Mais seuls quelques-uns le crurent, la plupart suivaient Dumbledore. Après quelques semaines, alors que les étudiants embarquaient dans le Poudlard Express, tous attendaient qu'Harry se montre, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il viendrait. Mais il ne vint jamais. Durant le voyage, Hermione dut restreindre Ron qui allait frapper Malfoy lorsque le jeune blond vint dans leur compartiment, faisant des commentaires horribles sur la disparition d'Harry. Ce fut avec un esprit dépressif qu'Hermione et les autres entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tous les Griffondor semblaient tristes, silencieux, perdus, même les jumeaux. La cérémonie de Répartition se déroula dans une atmosphère lourde, alors que toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentar, étaient inquiètes pour leur camarade.

À la fin, Dumbledore se leva, commençant son discours.

« …et je vous demande de garder à l'esprit le nom d'un de vos compagnons absent aujourd'hui. Espérons qu'il va bien. »

Et tous purent entendre dans leur esprit. 'Et qu'il n'est pas entre les griffes de Voldemort'.

En gros, ce n'était pas une bonne rentrée pour les étudiants de Poudlard, enfin la plupart d'entre eux.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Entraînement**

Noël marqua un changement dans la vie d'Harry. À partir de ce jour, rien ne fut comme avant. Bien sûr, l'attitude de ses professeurs et camarades n'avaient pas changé, mais LUI avait changé. Aidé de son gardien, il avait pris son entraînement entre ses propres mains.

Chaque matin de quatre heures à sept heures, et chaque nuit de vingt et une heures à vingt-trois heures, il s'entraînait, entraînement physique le matin, magique la nuit. Arxeren le gardait occupé, en conséquence, cela l'empêchait de sentir de la pitié envers lui-même. Son gardien spirituel était peut-être un peu fou mais c'était plutôt un bon professeur. Il suivait Harry pas à pas à travers son travail, le conseillant, le corrigeant. D'abord, il décida qu'Harry devait être plus endurant et avoir une meilleure condition physique... Sa réponse à ce problème fut deux heures de travail le matin : jogging, étirement, gymnastique… Le jogging n'était pas trop difficile pour Harry ainsi que les étirements, mais la gymnastique était une autre histoire. La première fois qu'Arxeren lui avait montré les mouvements qu'il aurait à faire, il avait d'abord pensé que le gardien plaisantait…

_**Il est temps pour la gymnastique ! S'exclama Arxeren. **_

Harry qui était en train de reprendre son souffle sur le sol grogna.

_**Dois-tu vraiment être si énergétique si tôt le matin ?**_

_**Harry, j'aimerai voir plus d'enthousiasme venant de toi.**_

_**De l'enthousiasme ? Vraiment, plutôt de la folie.**_

_**Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, est-ce que je dois dire que tu ne dois pas vraiment être sain d'esprit si tu te disputes avec toi-même ?**_

_**Techniquement, tu n'es pas une partie de moi-même.**_

_**Ce n'est pas le problème. Maintenant regarde. C'est ce que je veux que tu fasses.**_

Des images faisant des sauts périlleux, des sauts… passèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Une fois que cela s'arrêta, il y eut un petit silence.

_**J'ai seulement une question, **_dit finalement Harry_**. À quoi penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu veux te reposer pendant un moment ?**_

_**Je vais très bien. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire ça ? Je Vais Bien.**_

« Il ne me semble pas… » Murmura Harry.

Harry pouvait partiellement voir son gardien grondant. Arxeren ne pouvait pas venir dans sa plaine et il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner magiquement, donc le gardien spirituel le suivait mentalement et lui donnait des instructions grâce à des images mentales.

_**J'ai entendu ça !**_

_**Et bien c'est vrai ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ces choses ?**_

_**Oh ! Fermes-la, et fais-le !**_

_**Comment ?**_

_**FAIS-LE !**_

_**Très bien, très bien ! Pas besoin d'être violent !**_

…

Harry soupira, et essaya d'imiter l'un des mouvements le plus facile qu'il avait vu. Il finit douloureusement sur son dos.

_**Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire.**_

_**J'ai seulement trois mots à dire : Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement.**_

_**C'est un mot tu sais ?**_

_**Je sais que c'est un mot, donc arrête de parler et essayes ça. **_Il montra à Harry un simple mouvement.

_**Tu sais que nous pourrions simplement passer cette partie, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'améliorer à ça…**_

_**Harry…**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Tais-toi.**_

_**Tu es celui qui parle…**_

_**Pour la dernière fois…**_

_**Et si tu parles, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas.**_

_**Je t'avertis…**_

_**Il n'est pas vraiment juste que tu puisses parler et pas moi.**_

_**FERMES-LA ET TRAVAILLES !**_

_**Très bien ! Pas la peine de s'énerver !**_

Harry commença à s'entraîner sur quelques mouvements basiques en parlant de son gardien stupide ayant un problème de violence…

Lentement, il s'améliora. Il devint mieux bâti, plus endurant, et plus agile. Une fois qu'Arxeren jugea qu'il fut prêt, il commença à lui enseigner le combat. Le combat à l'épée fut plutôt difficile tout d'abord puisque Harry se fatiguait rapidement en tenant l'épée. Mais petit à petit, son habileté s'améliora. Pour s'entraîner, il utilisait une épée qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la classe d'Effilin. C'était une lourde et vieille arme mais elle était bien faite. Il utilisait aussi des flèches et un arc volés pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il pensait toujours qu'il avait deux mains gauches. Arxeren lui dit que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que l'arc ne lui était pas adapté. Son amour pour le combat à l'épée commença ce jour précis…

Harry avait manqué sa cible pour la centième fois ce matin, et cela commençait à l'agacer. Il était prêt à jeter son arc sur la première personne qu'il verrait.

_**Très bien, arrêtes, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…**_

_**Tu abandonnes ? Déjà ?**_

_**Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi… **_Répondit le gardien._** Je vais devoir te trouver des armes appropriées.**_

_**Et comment ?**_

_**Tu verras. Sois là ce soir à vingt et une heures, et sois prêt à passé la nuit debout. Pour compenser ça, tu n'auras pas d'entraînement pendant le temps que cela durera.**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Surprise.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment le découvrir.**_

_**Tu aimeras.**_

_**C'est pourquoi cela m'effraie.**_

_**Assez parlé, travaille sur ton lancer de couteaux. Tu n'étais pas très précis la dernière fois.**_

_**Super, **_répondit Harry, en grimaçant. Il n'était pas meilleur au lancer de couteau qu'au tir à l'arc.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son entraînement matinal, il alla à ses cours.

Le jour passa lentement, et finalement, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il s'entraînait la nuit. C'était une petite cabane à un kilomètre du quartier général. Là, il s'assit sur le sol et alla dans la plaine.

_**Arxeren ?**_

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

_**Arxeeeeerrreeeeeen.**_

Toujours pas de réponse.

_**ARXEREN !**_

_**Oui ! Pourquoi ce hurlement ? Ne peux-tu pas parler comme les gens normaux ?**_

_**Je suis normal ?**_

_**Non, mais tu n'avais pas à hurler, je ne suis pas sourd.**_

_**Non tu es fou.**_

_**Non.**_

_**Si.**_

_**Non.**_

_**Si.**_

_**Non.**_

_**Si.**_

_**Non.**_

_**Tu ne l'es pas.**_

_**Si.**_

_**Oui !**_

_**Je déteste ça lorsque tu me pièges.**_

_**Habitues-toi à ça.**_

_**D'accord, retour au sujet, tu dois retourner à ta plaine, quelqu'un devrait être là, et il t'expliquera tout.**_

_**Très bien, à plus tard !**_

Harry revint rapidement à sa plaine. En effet, quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la cabane. Dire qu'Harry fut surpris fut un euphémisme. Il y avait un nain debout devant lui.

Il était haut de 1 mètre 20, habillé de cuir avec une hache sur le côté. Il avait de petits yeux, quelques cicatrices traversaient son visage, ses cheveux bruns courts étaient emmêlés et cachaient partiellement son visage. Il les repoussa avec un mouvement rapide de la main avant de regarder Harry des pieds à la tête.

« Donc, tu es celui qui a besoin d'armes ? »

« O… Oui, » bégaya Harry, plutôt nerveux.

« Très bien, viens, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à discuter. »

Le nain le mena vers une colline et après une demi-heure de marche, il s'agenouilla au sol, et ouvrit une trappe. Elle était si brillamment dissimulée qu'elle fût impossible à deviner même s'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pelouse.

Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, le nain le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Viens. »

Ils entrèrent dans le trou, et arrivèrent dans un tunnel éclairé de pierres fluorescentes.

« Suis-moi de près, il est facile de se perdre ici. »

Harry hocha la tête et obéit.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans une énorme caverne.

Quatre grands feus grondaient et quelques nains étaient occupés à quelque chose autour d'eux.

« Et bien je vais te montrer comment faire tes armes, et comment en prendre soin. Écoutes attentivement, je ne répéterais pas mes explications. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et écouta son guide.

D'abord le nain, Terio, lui montra comment choisir le bon matériel. Il enseigna à Harry comment voir les défauts dans le métal, et une fois que cela fut fait, il lui montra quel était le meilleur mélange possible à faire selon l'utilité et la qualité des armes qu'il voulait. Puis il lui montra les différentes étapes de la création d'une épée. Il dit à Harry qu'enseigner à faire des armes était la tâche d'une vie et qu'il ne lui apprendrait que les bases. La nuit passa rapidement. Harry partit à deux heures du matin pour se réveiller à sept. Pour la semaine, les jours suivirent le même plan. À la fin de la semaine, le nain guida Harry dans une autre pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme porte en acier. C'était la première porte qu'Harry voyait dans cet endroit.

« Nous gardons toutes les armes que nous faisons ici. Maintenant, tu ne choisis pas l'arme, c'est l'arme qui te choisit, souviens-toi toujours de ça. »

« Je m'en souviendrais. »

« Bien, suis-moi. »

Il posa sa main sur la porte qui se mit à luire légèrement avant de s'ouvrir.

Ils entrèrent lentement. Il y avait des armes partout, des dagues et des épées de tous types avec leurs fourreaux, des arcs avec un carquois et quelques flèches, des lances, des couteaux…

« Jettes un coup d'œil. Tu le sauras lorsque tu trouveras celles faites pour toi, » dit Terio.

Harry obéit et commença à traverser la pièce, soulevant quelques fois une épée ou un arc. Après une heure, il ne trouva rien qui ne sembla lui aller. Finalement un éclat de métal attira ses yeux. Il l'approcha. C'était une épée, une pièce de maître. La lame était parfaitement pesée, polie et aiguisée. Le métal utilisé était plutôt particulier et Harry ne put le reconnaître. La poignée au bout de la lame était bien faite et lorsqu'Harry la souleva, elle sembla faite pour sa main. La gaine était faite de cuir avec des décorations dorées. Il regarda la lame, l'étudiant sous la lumière. La pierre placée à la jonction de la lame et de la poignée brilla un peu. Quelques épées faites par les nains avaient des pierres qui pouvaient contenir de la puissance magique en leur sein autorisant le porteur à renvoyer des sortilèges. La nature des pierres dépendait du porteur. Ici, c'était un morceau d'ambre. En le regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua que la pierre comportait quelque chose en elle mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. C'était son épée, pensa-t-il sans hésitation. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver s'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant. Une dague saisit ses yeux. Elle était faite du même matériel que l'épée et avait également une pierre. La poignée avait la forme de griffes sur les côtés. Harry découvrit son arc quelques minutes plus tard avec son carquois et ses flèches.

Il revint vers Terio qui avait observé sa recherche, se demandant avec quelles armes il finirait.

Son visage fut sans expression lorsqu'Harry lui montra ce qu'il avait pris.

« L'épée et la dague ainsi que les bouts des flèches sont faites du même mélange que nous ne sommes maintenant plus capables de produire. Leur inventeur est mort avec son secret, il ne l'avait transmis à aucun de ses apprentis. Ce sont ses dernières et meilleures créations. L'arc est fait d'ébène et de bouleau, et la corde est faite de ligaments de dragon pris sur un mourant. Les flèches sont de peuplier et les plumes proviennent d'aigles et de phénix, » expliqua le nain.

Il guida Harry à l'extérieur. Avant de partir, il regarda le jeune de près.

« Prends grand soin de ces armes. Si tu as un problème, reviens et demande-moi, je t'aiderai. »

« Merci. »

« Pas besoin, bonne chance. »

Harry hocha la tête, remerciant à nouveau le nain avant de retourner au château. Il cacha ses armes dans sa boîte enchantée. Il l'avait faite agrandissable et il était impossible pour d'autres de l'ouvrir. En plus de ça, la boîte était dissimulée dans le mur, derrière une des quelques briques retirables. Harry l'avait personnellement enchantée.

Le matin suivant, il fut debout à quatre heures pour son entraînement.

Après une heure de jogging, d'étirement et d'échauffement, il commença à s'entraîner avec sa nouvelle épée. L'épée était parfaite. Après les premiers mouvements, Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, maîtriser le combat à l'épée. Déplacer son épée lui donnait d'incroyables sensations : un mélange de puissance, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait nommer.

À partir de ce jour, ses progrès sur ce terrain furent rapides. Il s'améliora au tir à l'arc et avait un bon niveau. Il s'entraînait aussi au combat, mélangeant le combat de rue, les arts martiaux et la gymnastique, pour récapituler, il créait son propre style de combat. Parfois, il apprenait une nouvelle technique en quelques heures, d'autres fois, cela lui prenait des jours avant qu'il ne la saisisse…

Arxeren l'entraînait aussi en magie. Il lui apprit tout d'abord à diriger sa magie hors de son corps, l'autorisant en conséquence à utiliser la magie sans baguette. C'était une tâche difficile qui prit un mois à Harry à compléter. Lorsqu'il réussit à sortir quelques étincelles de sa main, il fut surexcité, et cela prit à Arxeren plusieurs minutes pour le calmer. Une fois qu'il eut fait ça, son entraînement fut plus facile. Il voulait apprendre à jeter des sortilèges avec ou sans sa baguette. Il découvrit finalement que cela était plus facile sans la baguette. Arxeren lui dit que théoriquement n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière était capable d'apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette mais qu'il était aussi très difficile de comprendre le concept et que ces gens avaient plus ou moins une habileté pour ça, dépendant du flux de magie qui circulaient dans leurs corps. Harry progressa régulièrement avec plaisir, bien sûr, il devait parfois surmonter quelques problèmes, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Un autre aspect de son entraînement était la magie de l'esprit. Il atteignit lentement un bon niveau d'empathie, et il pouvait bouger des choses avec son esprit, mais cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Il s'entraîna néanmoins, sachant que cet atout pouvait un jour lui sauver sa vie. La magie de l'esprit l'aidait vraiment à augmenter ses talents magiques. Avec son esprit, il pouvait voir la magie à l'intérieur de lui, et la manipuler pour lui donner un accès plus facile afin d'augmenter sa puissance.

Ses talents n'étaient pas la seule chose qui avait changé. Il avait changé, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Son entraînement l'avait modelé. Lentement, il passa d'un garçon avec la peau sur les os à un adolescent bien formé. Lorsqu'on le voyait, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si fort. Il était fin, et il n'avait pas de gros muscles pour montrer sa force. Mais il n'avait pas de graisse sur lui grâce aux Dursley et à la diète que Arxeren le forçait à suivre. Il avait besoin de force, mais d'énormes muscles lui baisserait son agilité et aurait ralenti ses mouvements généraux. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens comme auparavant et il avait perdu tout espoir de les contrôler. Le changement mental était visible dans ses yeux. Depuis Noël, ses yeux étaient froids, prudents. Il était devenu plus silencieux, avait appris à se confondre dans les ombres, a marché sans un bruit, et par-dessus tout, à dissimuler ses émotions. Ces choses étaient nécessaires à sa survie. D'autres étudiants, c'est-à-dire Garth, Christiane, Ribor, Xjahl et Vlad auraient sauté sur n'importe quoi pour se moquer de lui.

Bien sûr ils le raillaient toujours de temps en temps, mais pas aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Harry s'était construit un masque sans émotions qu'il portait constamment, dissimulant ce qu'il ressentait, pensait, pour seulement montré une froide indifférence. Il était plus pensif, réfléchi. Si quelqu'un de Poudlard le voyait maintenant, il aurait alors beaucoup de difficultés à reconnaître le Garçon Qui A Survécu, à cause de tous les changements qu'il avait subis durant ces neuf derniers mois.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Teneb**

Harry se leva à quatre heures du matin comme d'habitude. C'était pour lui devenu une sorte de routine maintenant. Il se leva rapidement, prit une douche, et s'habilla, faisant tout cela silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il quitta la pièce, après avoir jeté une illusion sur son lit le montrant en train de dormir, et il se dirigea vers les enclos, n'oubliant pas derrière lui ses armes. Une fois, il les avait oublié, et, disons que Arxeren ne fut pas très heureux. Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. Il marcha sans bruit dans les couloirs, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait rapidement appris. Ne faire aucun bruit était devenu pour lui une seconde nature.

Finalement, il atteignit un enclos et s'arrêta. Escaladant la barrière, il avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter et de regarder autour de lui. Puis il siffla deux fois rapidement et attendit quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, le galopement d'un cheval put être entendu. En effet, un étalon apparut bientôt, et se dirigea vers le jeune sorcier. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Harry sourit, et approcha la bête. L'étalon était énorme, entièrement noir, sauf pour sa crinière et sa queue qui étaient d'une couleur gris argenté. Une autre de ses caractéristiques était les deux tâches blanches sur ses pattes arrière et une marque en forme de lune montante sur son front. Harry caressa le cheval, lui parlant avec douceur. Puis, d'un mouvement de la main, il équipa le cheval et sauta sur son dos. Se penchant en avant, il murmura à son oreille.

« Allez Shadow ! »

Le cheval commença immédiatement à galoper vers la plus grande colline de l'île.

Sur son dos, Harry savourait la course. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait rencontré l'étalon.

**Flash-back**

_Harry venait de finir de nettoyer les écuries et commençait à nourrir les chevaux dans les box lorsqu'il arriva vers l'un dont l'accès lui avait été interdit par Lienhor. _

_Curieux, il escalada la barrière et essaya de voir le cheval vivant ici. Il savait que le cheval était appelé Shadow, mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était une bête sauvage que personne ne pouvait monter. Soudainement, il vit une chose noire à l'opposé du box. _

_Contre ses ordres, il sauta de l'autre côté et marcha vers elle, la curiosité l'ayant saisi. _

_Finalement, il arriva en vue d'un étalon en train de manger, et qui leva les yeux et les dirigea vers Harry. Le jeune garçon fut saisi par son regard. _

_Lienhor ne l'avait jamais autorisé à avoir un cheval comme tous les autres étudiants, et il désirait en avoir un. Décidant que cela ne ferait pas de mal d'essayer de monter cet étalon, puisque personne ne le voulait, Harry l'approcha. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, l'étalon devenait de plus en plus nerveux, secouant sa crinière, frappant le sol de ses sabots… Harry posa une main sur son dos, et en une forte poussée, il sauta dessus. Cinq secondes plus tard, il était allongé sur son dos, et voyait des étoiles dansant autour de sa tête… _

_Il se leva en tremblant. Puis il entendit quelqu'un rire. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Secouant sa tête, il fit passer ça comme un effet secondaire de sa chute. Mais le rire ne disparut pas, en fait, il devint plus fort. Puis il trouva à qui le rire appartenait. _

_**Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arxeren !**_

_**Cela t'a pris du temps à deviner que c'était moi ! Et désolé, mais c'était drôle, tu aurais dû voir ta tête…**_

_**Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais m'aider !**_

_**Avec quoi !**_

_**T'es vraiment lourd ! Le cheval !**_

_**Et alors ?**_

_**Arxeren…**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Arrêtes ça !**_

_**Arrêtez quoi ?**_

_**Tu es vraiment énervant, tu sais…**_

_**C'est une partie de mon charme…**_

_**Mais bien sûr…**_

_**Tu disais ?**_

_**Je te demandais ton aide.**_

_**Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu le mot magique…**_

_**S'il te plait ! **_

_**Ce n'est pas le mot…**_

_**Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? **_

_**Arxeren est le meilleur. **_

_**Je ne dirai pas ça ! **_

_**C'est comme tu veux !**_

_Harry soupira lourdement. _

_**Très bien, Arxeren est le meilleur. Heureux ? Maintenant peux-tu m'aider ? **_

_**Ce n'était pas trop difficile. Que veux-tu ?**_

_**Tu fais ça exprès, n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Faire quoi ? **_

_**Rien, tant pis. **_

_**Vraiment ? **_

_**Oui, je te demandais de l'aide pour monter ce cheval…**_

_**Tu poses ta main sur son dos et lui sautes dessus. **_

_**J'ai fais ça, et je n'ai pas tenu plus de cinq secondes sur son dos. **_

_**Et bien dans ce cas, tu dois l'habituer à ton poids et à ta présence. **_

_**Et comment je fais ça ? **_

_**Écoute, d'abord tu vas faire…**_

_Arxeren lui donna des explications détaillées sur la méthode pour suivre et entraîner Shadow. _

_Durant les jours suivants, Harry n'essaya pas de monter à nouveau l'étalon. Au lieu de ça, il vint toutes les nuits s'occuper de lui : brosser son pelage, brosser sa crinière et sa queue… Petit à petit, le cheval s'habitua à son odeur et devint de moins en moins nerveux face à la présence d'Harry, il semblait même prendre plaisir à ces sessions… Les choses restèrent à ce stade pendant deux semaines. À ce moment-là, Shadow devint plutôt habitué à l'odeur et au toucher d'Harry. En plus de prendre soin de lui, Harry avait commencé à l'habituer à son poids, se reposant de plus en plus sur son dos. Finalement, après un mois, il pouvait s'allonger sur le dos de Shadow. Il décida alors d'essayer de le monter à nouveau. Cette fois, il resta deux minutes avant d'être jeté au sol. Il n'abandonna pas et continua. Petit à petit, il pouvait rester de plus en plus longtemps. Harry n'avait jamais monté auparavant, et suivait donc les indications d'Arxeren. Il n'utilisa jamais d'étrillés puisqu'il n'en avait aucun, et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ceux des autres écuries de peur que leur disparition soit remarquée. Il pouvait en faire apparaître, mais Arxeren dit de ne pas le faire, lui disant que s'il pouvait rester sur le dos de l'étalon et le diriger sans l'équipement, il serait capable de faire la même chose avec. _

_Cela lui prit deux mois pour réussir, mais il réussit, et au bout de ces deux mois, il put monter Shadow avec et sans équipement. Ce fut le commencement d'une grande complicité. Shadow étant le seul être, en dehors d'Arxeren, qui écoutait Harry. _

**Fin du flash-back. **

Depuis ce jour, Harry montait toujours Shadow au moins une fois par jour. Chaque matin, il allait à l'écurie, équipait Shadow et le guidait vers la colline où il s'entraînait pendant les deux heures suivantes avant de revenir au Quartier Général.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Shadow ralentit. Il regarda autour de lui, et sourit. Il était en haut de la colline, et pouvait voir une grande partie de l'île. Le soleil se levait plus tôt ici, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il se dégagea de Shadow, décidant de s'entraîner d'abord par lui-même avant de commencer à travailler avec l'étalon, autorisant ainsi la bête à se reposer un peu. Il commença d'abord à courir, puis à s'étirer. Après cela, c'était l'heure de son entraînement magique, il s'entraîna un peu sur sa magie sans baguette, à jeter des sortilèges sur des cibles qu'il avait fait apparaître auparavant. Arxeren le conseilla et le corrigea. Puis, il passa à son élément. Il se souvint de la première fois où Arxeren lui avait dit qu'il était capable de contrôler un élément…

**Flash-back**

_Harry venait juste de finir son entraînement, et essuyait son épée lorsqu'Arxeren lui parla._

_**Harry ?**_

_**Oui ? **_

_**Je pense que l'on va pouvoir commencer à t'entraîner à ton élément. **_

_**QUOI ! **_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les hurlements… **_

_**Désolé, mais j'ai pensé t'avoir entendu parler de m'entraîner à mon élément… **_

_**C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit…**_

_**C'est officiel. Tu es définitivement fou ! **_

_**Pourquoi ? **_

_**Parce que c'est impossible. **_

_**Pourquoi ? **_

_**Parce que… Parce que ça l'est. **_

_**Bon point. **_

_**Ne plaisante pas, ce n'est pas drôle…**_

_**Je ne plaisante pas. **_

_**Tu es en train de le faire. **_

_**Essaye au moins !**_

_**Pourquoi le devrais-je ? **_

_**Tu n'as rien à perdre. **_

_**Il n'y a aucun intérêt à essayer de faire quelque chose d'impossible ! **_

_**Essayes c'est tout ! **_

_**Mais…**_

_**Mais essayes bon dieu ! **_

_**Très bien, très bien, calmes-toi, que dois-je faire ? **_

_**Concentres-toi sur le pouvoir à l'intérieur de toi et essayes de le faire sortir. **_

_Harry fit ce qu'il lui dit, mais rien ne se passa. _

_**Tu vois ! **_

_**Lorsque j'ai dit essayé, je voulais dire que tu devais croire en ce que tu faisais ! **_

_**Très bien ! **_

_Cette fois, Harry se concentra, mettant ses doutes derrière lui. Soudainement, il sentit une vague de puissance, et une chaleur incroyable. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré de feu. _

_**Arrête ! ARRETES ! Tu vas te brûler ! **_

_Harry s'arrêta immédiatement, et les flammes disparurent, ne laissant autour de lui-même qu'un cercle de cendres. _

_« Whoa ! » fut le seul commentaire d'Harry. _

_**Comme tu l'as vu, tu as le contrôle sur le feu. **_

_**J'ai vu…**_

_**Et tu vas entraîner ce talent, en tout cas pour au moins t'empêcher de te brûler à chaque fois que tu perds le contrôle. **_

_Harry resta silencieux, pensant à ce qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre. _

**Fin du flash-back**

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait pensé que l'entraînement avec son élément serait facile, mais il avait eu d'énormes difficultés à réussir, cela avait été encore plus difficile que d'avoir le contrôle de sa magie sans baguette. D'abord, il avait passé des heures à méditer, et seulement méditer, puis il avait appris à se concentrer. Après, il fut autorisé à conjurer une petite boule de feu, quelque chose qu'il eut du mal à faire. Il était plus susceptible de tout brûler dans un rayon de deux mètres que de conjurer une petite balle. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à apprendre à contrôler l'intensité de la puissance qu'il invoquait, il dut travailler sur le changement de forme de ce qu'il conjurait. Il devait faire apparaître des balles, des anneaux, des spirales, des fleurs, des animaux…

Maintenant, il avait plutôt un grand contrôle. De ce qu'Arxeren en avait dit.

Il passa finalement à l'entraînement physique. Il siffla deux fois, et Shadow approcha. Il monta rapidement le cheval et commença à s'entraîner à certains mouvements qu'il avait appris le jour précédent. Il ajouta lentement des acrobaties à son entraînement. Puis il travailla sur l'agilité de Shadow. Il s'arrêta finalement, et d'un mouvement de sa main, fit apparaître un circuit de feu. Il fonça vers le premier obstacle : un slalom, puis il dut éviter des balles de feu volantes, ensuite, Shadow devait sauter par-dessus quelques obstacles. Harry avait eu de grandes difficultés à habituer l'étalon au feu. Après il arriva à la partie qu'il aimait le moins, il sortit ses couteaux, et les jeta sur les cibles proches qu'il passait, espérant qu'ils atteindraient ses cibles. Il n'avait jamais été très bon au tir à l'arc. Après, il prit son arc, qui était attaché sur son dos, et jeta quelques flèches sur des cibles mouvantes à sa gauche et droite. Finalement il atteignit le bout.

_**Et bien, plutôt un bon temps, mais tu as raté trois cibles avec tes couteaux, et deux ont frappé loin du centre. Tes flèches ont toutes frappées leurs cibles mais ce n'était pas très bien visé. Donc tu sais ce que cela signifie… **_

_**Perdu, essaye encore…**_

_**Exactement. **_

Soupirant, Harry dirigea Shadow vers le début du circuit et le fit à nouveau. En tout, il dut le faire quatre fois avant qu'Arxeren ne fut satisfait. Puis, il fit disparaître le circuit, sauta de Shadow, le nettoya, et fit apparaître un peu de nourriture pour lui avant de sortir son épée et de commencer son entraînement. Arxeren lui avait appris une séquence de mouvements, un peu comme une danse. Il devait la faire plusieurs fois, en accélérant chaque fois un peu, avant de ralentir de plus en plus. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se mit à travailler de nouveaux mouvements. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il avait le souffle coupé, et se reposa un moment sur Shadow avant de continuer son entraînement. Alors qu'il le faisait, il sentit un sortilège le frapper. Il avait jeté un bouclier sur lui-même et le gardait levé tout le temps, sauf en classe puisqu'il aurait été remarqué par les professeurs, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter. Il se retourna et regarda la colline. Il y avait six cavaliers qu'il reconnut comme Teneb, Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Ophélia, et Kobalt.

_**Merde ! **_

_**Ton langage ! **_

_**Oh ferme-la ! Je dois sortir d'ici ! **_

_**Pas besoin de jurer, ils ne peuvent pas voir qui tu es sur cette colline. **_

Harry ne répondit pas. Il sauta sur Shadow, et avec un mouvement de main, il apparut près du Quartier Général, au fond du box de Shadow pour être précis.

Il descendit rapidement de lui, et prit soin de l'étalon avant de foncer vers son dortoir.

Il devra être plus prudent la prochaine fois…

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Teneb et ses amis avaient décidé d'aller faire une balade ce matin-là avec leurs chevaux. Ils s'étaient donc levés tôt, avaient pris leurs chevaux, et quitté les bâtiments. Ils avaient décidé d'aller sur la colline, ayant entendu combien la vue était extraordinaire là-bas. Ils parlaient et plaisantaient lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut de la colline. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, admirant la vue, lorsque soudainement Inir aperçut quelque chose.

« Hey ! Regardez ! » Dit-il, montrant quelque chose.

Teneb regarda de plus près et vit un cavalier galopant dans la plaine devant eux. Ils eurent tous le souffle coupé par le cavalier qui commença à faire des acrobaties. Teneb s'était considéré comme étant un bon cavalier, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit cet étranger. Il était habillé de vêtements noirs avec un arc attaché sur son dos et une épée sur le côté, et montait un étalon noir à crinière et queue grises, avec deux taches blanches. Il ne pouvait pas clairement voir son visage, il remarqua seulement ses cheveux noirs.

L'étranger ralentit, et s'arrêta.

« Il est bon. » dit Inir.

« Plus que bon. » répondit Ophélia, concentrée sur le cavalier inconnu. « N'est-ce pas Shadow qu'il monte ? »

« Shadow ? » répéta Marisa. « Je pensais que personne ne pouvait le monter… »

« Moi aussi, mais ce cheval lui ressemble exactement, donc, c'est soit Shadow, ou c'est son jumeau… » Dit Ophélia.

Leur réflexion sur l'identité du cheval fut interrompue lorsque, soudainement, à leur grand choc, le jeune homme leva une de ses mains et l'agita. Instantanément, un circuit fait de feu apparut. À ce moment, si les six amis n'avaient pas été assis sur leurs chevaux, ils seraient tombés au sol.

« Il a le contrôle du feu ! » s'exclama Kobalt.

« Apparemment. » dit Marisa, la surprise audible dans sa voix.

Teneb ne put s'empêcher d'être abasourdi par cet homme. Le feu était un des éléments les plus dangereux, puisqu'il avait tendance à surcharger son porteur. Il était fortement lié aux émotions. Il était lui-même un Élémental de l'air. En général, tous les cavaliers avaient plus ou moins le contrôle d'un élément. Et cet homme qui avait conjuré un circuit entier l'avait fait sans effort.

Ils regardèrent le cavalier faire le circuit quelques fois avant de descendre de son cheval.

« Savez-vous qui c'est ? » demanda Arnelle.

« Non, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de cavaliers qui ont le contrôle du feu et des cheveux noirs… Il y a … » avant qu'Inir n'ait pu lister tous les cavaliers entrant dans cette catégorie, l'homme aux cheveux sombres commença à bouger avec son épée, devenant de plus en plus rapide. Il semblait danser en combattant un ennemi invisible. Son épée était comme un brouillard. Apparemment, il s'amusait. Il ralentit pas à pas.

« Cette homme est l'un des meilleurs duellistes que j'ai jamais vus… » Affirma Inir.

« Oui, je pense qu'il serait peut-être capable de battre Effilin. » ajouta Kobalt.

Teneb garda le silence. Les elfes étaient fameux pour leurs habiletés avec des arcs et des épées, et ils aimaient le montrer, il aurait sûrement remarqué quelqu'un de cette habileté, mais il ne pouvait pas reconnaître cet homme.

« Peut-être. » dit-il lentement.

« Je me demande vraiment qui il est… » Dit Ophélia.

« Moi aussi… Teneb ? Est ce que tu connais un sortilège qui pourrait l'identifier ? » Demanda Inir.

Le jeune elfe acquiesça et leva sa main, la pointant vers le cavalier qui se reposait maintenant sur son cheval, et jeta un sortilège d'identification. Alors que le sortilège fut sur le point de frapper l'étranger, il sembla rebondir sur quelque chose.

Teneb jura, un bouclier ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cette possibilité !

L'étranger leva immédiatement les yeux vers eux. Il sauta sur son étalon, leva sa main, et disparut dans le néant.

Les six jeunes fixèrent l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Kobalt, un peu dans les nuages…

« Pour être franche, je ne sais pas… » Répondit Arnelle.

« Moi non plus… Qui pensez-vous que cela soit ? » On pouvait entendre la curiosité dans le ton de Inir.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir… Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous enseigner des choses… »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Ophélia.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Découverte**

Teneb et ses amis étaient de retour au quartier général, parlant seulement du mystérieux cavalier, essayant de deviner son identité.

« Ce n'était pas un Magis, je suis sûr de ça, » dit Kobalt.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ? » demanda Marisa.

« Nous, Magis, pouvons nous sentir. Je l'aurai immédiatement su si c'était l'un des nôtres. »

« Et ce n'était pas un Élémental, » ajouta Ophélia.

« Pourquoi ? » Teneb, qui était en tête, la regarda.

« Lorsqu'il a utilisé le feu, il ne l'a pas fait de la façon dont les Élémentaux le font. Nous sommes en harmonie avec notre élément. Il prend dans le pouvoir de l'élément à travers sa propre puissance. »

« Alors c'est un elfe. »

« Oui, toutes les autres possibilités ont été exclues. Mais je me demande vraiment qui il est. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, personne n'est capable de monter Shadow… »

« Peut-être que tu as tord, cela pourrait être un autre cheval… »

« Peut-être, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que c'était Shadow. Je demanderai à Lienhor si quelqu'un a réussi à le monter, » dit Ophélia.

« Bonne idée… De toute façon, je ne connais pas beaucoup de cavaliers elfes ayant le contrôle du feu. Il ne doit y avoir que six ou sept… »

« Oui… Je pense que c'est Haram, » commença Kobalt.

« Il est blond. »

« Bien, alors Jeesala. »

« Ce cavalier était définitivement masculin, » coupa Inir.

« Écoutez l'expert… » Railla Arnelle.

« Alors, il y a Garan et Ferin. »

« Ils ont les cheveux sombres, mais Garan ne peut tenir une épée correctement, même si sa vie en dépendrait… Cela pourrait cependant être Ferin… » Dit Teneb pensivement.

« Et finalement, il y a Kassim et Téal. »

« Téal a les cheveux bruns, mais cela pourrait aussi être Kassim. »

Ils furent silencieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quartier général. Ils descendirent rapidement et mirent leurs chevaux dans leurs box après avoir pris soin d'eux. Puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller au cours d'Effilin, connaissant le professeur, il ne serait pas heureux de les voir en retard, même s'il ne les punirait pas puisqu'il aimait particulièrement Teneb et Kobalt.

La journée passa sans aucun événement majeur pour eux, et à la fin de leur leçon d'équitation. Ophélia approcha Lienhor qui caressait son propre étalon.

« Excusez-moi ? »

L'homme leva les yeux à la vue d'Ophélia, sa favorite, et de loin sa meilleure étudiante.

« Oui, Ophélia ? »

« Et bien Monsieur, j'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un a déjà été capable de monter Shadow ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Non ! Jamais ! » Répondit l'elfe. « Ce cheval est complètement sauvage, personne n'a réussi à faire quelque chose de lui. C'est une honte, puisque c'est le meilleur étalon que nous ayons. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit Lienhor avec enthousiasme, comme il en avait toujours à chaque fois qu'il parlait de chevaux. « Il vient d'une longue lignée de champions et ses origines sont des meilleurs possibles. Il est le résultat d'un programme de reproduction prudemment exécuté. Malheureusement, il est indomptable. Donc nous allons l'utiliser pour la reproduction. Peut-être que ces descendants seront plus domptables. »

« C'est superbe ! » s'exclama Ophélia, en se forçant un peu pour faire plaisir au cavalier.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. »

« Et bien. Bonne soirée. »

« À vous aussi. »

Ils se séparèrent, Lienhor allant aux écuries et Ophélia allant trouver ses amis.

Ils étaient en train de manger, parlant à voix basse lorsque la jeune Magis s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, soupirant.

« Quel est le problème, 'phelia ? »

« Rien, simplement que Lienhor m'a dit que personne ne pouvait monter Shadow. »

« Tu dois avoir eu tort alors, je veux dire, nous étions loin de lui, tu pourrais avoir confondu ce cheval avec un autre. »

« Peut-être, mais j'étais sûre… »

« Laisses tomber, Ophélia, tu devais avoir tord… » L'interrompit Inir

« Très bien ! Mais demain, je retournerai là-bas pour en être sûre. »

« Je viendrais avec toi, » dit Teneb, suivi par tous les autres.

Tous furent d'accord pour se rencontrer le matin suivant à cinq heures dans les écuries.

Durant la semaine suivante, ils allèrent à la colline chaque matin, essayant d'apercevoir le visage du combattant. Sans succès, depuis la première fois où ils l'avaient surpris, il avait été plus prudent, surveillant mieux son entourage et ils n'avaient pas été capables d'identifier son cheval. Au début de la deuxième semaine, les amis de Teneb en avaient assez de devoir se lever si tôt, seulement pour voir un peu de noir avant de regarder l'étranger disparaître.

« C'était la dernière fois où j'y allais, » dit Arnelle, exaspérée.

« Tu as raison. J'en ai marre de me lever si tôt, » s'exclama Inir.

Les autres, sauf Teneb, confirmèrent.

« Teneb ? »

Le jeune elfe était profondément enfouit dans ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je pense que je vais essayer de découvrir qui il est… Je suis trop curieux... »

« Bien trop curieux pour ton propre bien, si tu veux le savoir… Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à la possibilité que cela pourraient être quelqu'un de l'extérieur, capable de venir ici par un chemin inconnu. ?… »

« J'ai… J'en ai parlé à Oras. Il a dit que c'était impossible à moins que cette personne ait une puissance incroyable. Ce sont les boucliers de cette île qui rendent cela impossible pour quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur d'entrer sur l'île en apparaissant ou disparaissant. L'île est aussi incartable. »

« Très bien, très bien… Je comprends, possibilité abandonnée. Et bien, bonne chance pour ta surveillance, mais tu feras ça sans moi. Je ne me lève pas plutôt que sept heures du matin, » dit Inir.

Ses amis furent d'accord avec Inir.

Teneb haussa des épaules.

« Très bien… »

Durant la semaine suivante, il ne trouva même pas le plus petit indice sur le combattant mystérieux mais il n'abandonna pas. Teneb était connu pour sa persévérance et sa curiosité, deux traits majeurs de sa personnalité. À la fin de la seconde semaine, ses efforts payèrent.

Il avait décidé de se lever un peu plus tôt et d'arriver à la colline pendant que le cavalier s'entraînait au tir à l'arc. Il fut sur le point de tirer une flèche lorsqu'il sembla sentir Teneb. Surpris, il manqua sa cible. Il siffla, tapa des mains, faisant disparaître ses affaires avant de sauter sur le dos de son cheval et ainsi disparaître. Teneb soupira mais décida d'aller tout de même vérifier le terrain comme il le faisait toujours pour voir si l'étranger n'avait pas laissé d'indices derrière lui. Il descendit de son étalon et se dirigea là où il s'était tenu, regardant avec attention le sol. Il était prêt à abandonner lorsque quelque chose de brillant attira ses yeux. Il se pencha et le prit, sa respiration se coupa. C'était une flèche. Il pouvait voir que du saule avait été utilisé pour la faire, ainsi que quelques plumes d'aigles et de phénix, mais le métal au bout le rendait perplexe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il tourna l'arme dans sa main, la soupesant. Elle était parfaitement balancée. En tout et pour tout, elle était parfaitement faite. En regardant de près, il y avait une petite marque imprimée dans le bois, un éclair pour être précis. Il lança un dernier regard à la flèche avant de retourner vers son cheval et de l'attacher à la selle. Son esprit était empli de questions sans réponses. Qu'est-ce que la marque signifiait ? Qui l'avait fait ? D'où cela venait ? Et cetera. Il arriva pratiquement en retard et vit Effilin le regarder avec désapprobation avant de lui indiquer de rejoindre les autres. Alors qu'ils atteignaient ses amis, ils lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

« Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? » murmura Marisa.

« Je vous le dirai après la classe. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent, reportant leur attention sur le professeur qui avait commencé à parler.

« Très bien, Daryns ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer un peu de temps à faire un petit tournoi. J'aimerai que vous… »

Alors qu'il parlait, expliquant à nouveau les règles d'un combat, l'esprit de Teneb revint sur l'étranger. Il décida d'étudier la flèche ce soir. Il était en train de scanner la pièce lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir lentement et l'humain entrer silencieusement. Il alla discrètement au fond de la pièce et attendit qu'Effilin finisse. Teneb le regarda curieusement. Il l'avait complètement oublié… Quel était son nom ? … Hassan ? Ou peut-être Harès ? Il le fixa, remarquant la taille moyenne, le corps fin et les cheveux noirs en bataille. Puis il mit ses yeux sur le guerrier.

Effilin s'arrêta de parler et regarda au fond de la pièce.

« Humain ! » aboya-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux. Teneb fut un peu perplexe face au regard vide d'émotions. N'était-il pas un peu intimidé par le maître ?

« Oui, maître ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses arriver en retard pour mon cours et t'en sortir comme ça ? »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Trop stupide pour répondre ? Il fallait s'y attendre ! Tu ne fais rien, en dehors de perdre notre temps. Mais tu dois penser autrement puisque tu pensais que tu pouvais te permettre d'arriver en retard à ma leçon. »

Quelques étudiants reniflèrent à ça, mais alors que Teneb étudiant le visage de l'humain qui était blanc, rien ne montrait qu'il avait été blessé par ces mots.

Ce manque de réaction sembla surprendre un peu Effilin. Le maître soupira avec colère.

« Puisque tu te tiens en si haute estime, tu te fiches de faire face à Teneb ? Cela ne devrait bien sûr pas être trop difficile pour toi… » Sa voix était emplie de sarcasme.

Il fit claquer ses mains.

« Faites face à votre adversaire, règles standards. »

Les jeunes se mirent en place, et attendirent le signal.

Dès qu'il leur signala de commencer, Teneb attaqua, décidant de finir l'humain rapidement, l'empêchant d'être plus humilié qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bizarrement, l'humain para tous ces coups. Le front de Teneb se plissa. Bien sûr, il avait fait des choses faciles pour lui épargner trop d'humiliation mais s'il était aussi mauvais que le professeur l'avait dit, il n'aurait pas dû être capable d'arrêter un de ses coups. Il continua avec des mouvements plus difficiles, surpris de voir son adversaire continuer à tout parer, même s'il semblait être en difficulté. Alors qu'il envoyait un poing à son visage, il regarda l'humain l'éviter, ses cheveux jetés sur le côté, montrant son visage au complet. Soudainement, Teneb remarqua quelque chose qui le figea. Sur le front de l'humain se trouvait un éclair, identique à celui de la flèche…

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Harry jura. Il avait à nouveau été interrompu dans son entraînement, mais cette fois, il avait été si pris dans son entraînement qu'il n'avait pas senti l'intrus venir. Il avait perdu une flèche dans sa retraite et avait passé un long moment à la chercher sans succès, et maintenant, il était en retard pour la classe de Effilin ! Quelle journée !

Il se glissa dans la classe, priant contre tout espoir que le professeur n'est pas remarqué son absence. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Il écouta à moitié les mots d'Effilin, sachant déjà ce qu'il disait par cœur, l'ayant déjà entendu plusieurs fois. Il fut un peu inquiet de devoir affronter Teneb mais il mit de côté ses inquiétudes, il feintera sa défaite, perdre était déjà suffisant pour Effilin. Il fit face au jeune elfe et attendit que le combat commence. Alors que son adversaire attaquait, il évita prudemment et para les coups. Feintant les difficultés et la défaite, il manqua pratiquement un poing venant dans sa direction et l'évita rapidement. Il se remit en posture défensive, s'attendant à un nouveau coup mais rien ne vint. Il leva les yeux, et remarqua Teneb qui fixait son front, plus précisément sa cicatrice. Il se renfrogna, qu'y avait-il de si intéressant à propos de sa cicatrice, bien sûr, elle avait une forme étrange, connue à travers le monde sorcier, mais cela n'avait rien d'étrange pour un elfe… Puis cela le frappa, sa forme ! La flèche ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Mettre sa marque dessus !

Il se frappa mentalement et jura silencieusement. Harry fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il s'écroulait sur ses pieds et attrapa le bras de Teneb, sachant que s'il attaquait ouvertement Teneb, Effilin remarquerait sûrement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ne reste pas planté là comme un poisson rouge ! Tu dois gagner ce combat, alors attaque ! Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi d'écraser un simple humain comme je le suis… » Murmura-t-il rapidement dans l'oreille du jeune elfe.

Cela sembla toucher la fierté de Teneb et il sortit de son état.

Il attaqua violemment le jeune sorcier. Harry, qui avait été prêt pour ce genre de réaction, bloqua tous les coups et feinta rapidement sa propre défaite, tombant sur son dos.

Immédiatement, Effilin commença à lui hurler dessus.

« J'abandonne, humain ! Tu es sans espoir ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as été choisi et pourquoi tu continues à venir dans mon cours puisqu'il ne semble pas que tu puisses même être capable de faire les choses les plus simples ! »

Il continua comme ça pendant quelques minutes et Harry essaya de faire de son mieux pour paraître embarrassé et humilié, sentant le regard de Teneb sur lui. Une fois que le professeur eut terminé, il se tourna vers les autres étudiants qui avaient fini leur combat et qui écoutaient sa réprimande, amusés de voir l'humain se faire hurler dessus.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a terminé ? Serrez-vous les mains. »

Tous serrèrent les mains de leurs adversaires, les félicitant sur leur combat. Teneb sentit une petite note passée dans sa main alors qu'il serrait celle de l'humain. Ils se séparèrent et Effilin expliqua les ficelles du tournoi. Alors que les deux combattants commençaient à se battre, Teneb jeta un coup d'œil sur la note. Il y lut : _Rencontre-moi demain à cinq heures sur la colline. Viens seul et n'en parle à personne. _Il leva les yeux vers Harry, le regardant faire briller les épées alors que Effilin lui avait interdit de participer au petit tournoi, croisa son regard et acquiesça. Il mit la note dans sa poche et se prépara pour son premier combat contre Garth.

Le gagnant ne fut pas une surprise. Teneb gagna facilement, au plaisir d'Effilin.

Durant toute la journée, il observa l'humain, essayant de découvrir les habiletés qu'il avait montrées à la colline. Lorsque ses amis demandèrent pour son retard de la matinée, il dit que son cheval avait perdu un fer. Il pouvait à peine se retenir de saisir l'humain et de lui poser toutes les questions tournant dans son esprit. Comment un… Humain pouvait-il devenir si puissant ! Ce n'était pas… Bon ! Ce fut probablement la première journée où il ne fit pas attention à ses classes, ce qui était quelque chose d'inhabituel. Durant toute la soirée, il resta silencieux, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour penser à quelque chose d'autre. Il alla plutôt au lit. Il ne s'endormit pas facilement, son esprit contenant trop d'interrogations. Mais il fut debou 30 le matin suivant, sautant littéralement du lit Alors qu'il passait devant le lit de l'humain, il vérifia une deuxième fois lorsqu'il le vit encore en train de dormir. Il l'approcha et attrapa son bras. Enfin, pour être précis, il attrapa le néant. Il retira sa main.

« Une illusion, » murmura-t-il. Il secoua sa tête, ajoutant ça à sa liste des choses à demander. Il se prépara, partit et atteignit la colline avec un peu de retard. L'humain était déjà là comme d'habitude et maintenant il le reconnaissait clairement. Il était au milieu de sa danse de l'épée et Teneb décida de ne pas l'interrompre. Il l'approcha silencieusement, se concentrant sur lui, faisant à peine attention au cheval qui mangeait à quelques mètres, absolument pas dérangé par les mouvements de son cavalier.

Teneb regarda attentivement ses mouvements et son visage. Le jour précédent, quelque chose l'avait rendu perplexe alors qu'il l'observait : son regard. L'humain avait un visage blanc durant toute la journée, ne montrant pas une fois d'émotions, portant toujours un regard froid et indifférent. Maintenant, il était si concentré, inconscient de tout sauf de son épée. Teneb le regarda, captivé. Il était émerveillé par lui. Les mouvements étaient pratiquement sans faille sauf pour quelques détails mineurs qui devaient être attendus dans une série comme celle-là. Bien sûr, un elfe aurait été capable de le faire, mais cet humain était plus gracieux que n'importe quel autre combattant que Teneb avait vu. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses mouvements, Teneb pouvait dire que l'humain mettait tout son être dans cette danse.

Alors qu'Harry finissait, Teneb se rapprocha. Le jeune sorcier ne l'accueillit pas, son dos tourné vers l'elfe, alors qu'il vérifiait avec attention son épée avant de la rengainer.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par Harry.

« Donc tu es venu… » Dit-il d'une voix froide. Il n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. Il avait été découvert, quelque chose qu'il avait à tout prix voulu éviter, et en plus, il avait passé une horrible nuit : sa cicatrice l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, lui faisant mal pendant une heure. Elle avait fait ça durant les deux derniers mois, parfois, habituellement durant la nuit, il sentait une sensation déplaisante sur son front qui disparaissait généralement après quelques heures. De cette façon, il savait que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose… pas de meurtre où bien sa cicatrice aurait brûlé, mais il avait fait quelque chose. C'était très frustrant parce qu'il n'avait pas eu un simple rêve depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, donc les choses devaient aller bien pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque c'était généralement lorsqu'il était énervé que Harry avait ce genre de rêve.

« C'est magnifique ! » dit Teneb en un murmure.

« Alors l'humain est digne de l'attention d'un elfe… ? »

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

La vie avait continué à Poudlard, même si l'absence d'Harry était encore dans tous les esprits. Cela faisait trois mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé et les vacances de Noël approchaient lentement. Le monde sorcier faisait toujours des recherches pour trouver Harry, et la _Gazette des sorciers_ publiait chaque jour un petit article sur l'état d'avancement des recherches, mais les gens avaient commencé à abandonner l'espoir de découvrir le Garçon Qui A Survécu, beaucoup d'entre eux commençaient à le croire mort.

Hermione et Ron ne faisaient pas partie de ce groupe. Ils croyaient fermement qu'Harry était encore en vie et ils étaient très inquiets pour lui. Fudge refusait toujours, ce qui ne faisait que les énerver un peu plus.

« Est-ce que cet homme peut être plus stupide ? » Ron soupira de colère, tout en lisant la _Gazette des sorciers_ qu'un hibou venait juste d'apporter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? » demanda Hermione.

« Écoute : « _On m'a posé plusieurs fois des questions sur le retour possible de Vous Savez Qui. Et je veux dire que c'est un gigantesque canular, commencé par le Garçon Qui a Survécu. Mais dois-je vous rappeler qu'après la mort d'un étudiant durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers que le garçon avait été un peu fou, c'est peut être une conséquence de l'_Avada Kedavra_. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de paniquer sur les mots d'un garçon, qui, au moment où il les a dits, avait été plutôt secoué. Il doit avoir été la victime d'illusions ou d'hallucinations. Je voudrais ajouter que Harry Potter sera convoqué comme témoin sur la mort de Cédric Diggory, pour voir s'il y a joué un rôle, ce qui est possible si le garçon a perdu le contrôle de lui-même ou s'il est fou. Donc, à nouveau, je demande à tous de vous rassurer : il n'y a aucun danger. » Ce sont les mots du ministre lorsqu'on lui a posé des questions sur les rumeurs concernant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il fut interrogé sur l'activité anormale magique en Sibérie, en Transylvanie, dans la forêt amazonienne et de l'apparition de plus en plus nombreuse de créatures des Ténèbres, le Ministre a répondu que cela devait être le fait de personnes prenant avantages de ces rumeurs et prenant le rôle de Mangemorts. Que devons-nous croire ? Albus Dumbledore, respecté Directeur de Poudlard qui soutient les nouvelles du retour de Vous Savez Qui, disant que le monde magique devait se préparer pour sa montée. Le directeur a grandement renforcé les mesures de sécurité autour de l'école, pour rassurer les parents, inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment de retour ? Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? La question reste ouverte. _Et cela continue, je vais t'épargner le reste de l'article, » cria Ron de colère.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est stupide, mais tu dois admettre qu'être si aveugle et borné est plutôt incroyable… » Répondit la jeune sorcière.

« Oui, je suis même sûr que s'il devait devenir un Animagus, il serait un âne… »

« Probablement. Qu'avons-nous en premier ? »

« Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les Serdaigle. »

« En tous cas, ce n'est pas potions en premier. »

« Tu as raison, allons-y ou nous serons en retard. »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Ils furent les premiers à arriver dans la salle de classe. Ils prirent leurs sièges sur le devant, courtoisie d'Hermione. Leur enseignant, Professeur Figg était à son bureau, en train de lire un gros livre.

Les deux Griffondor mirent leurs devoirs sur la table et parlèrent à voix basse jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants arrivent. Professeur Figg était une bonne enseignante, pratiquement aussi bonne que Lupin. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait un nouveau sujet.

Une fois que tous furent rassemblée dans la pièce, elle posa son livre et se leva, ramassant leurs devoirs. Elle retourna à son bureau et fit face aux étudiants.

« Très bien classe, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de dragons et comment nous en défendre. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, articulant silencieusement Norbert.

« Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire le point faible d'un dragon ? »

Sans surprise, Hermione leva sa main, ainsi que quelques Serdaigle.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Le point faible d'un dragon est ses yeux. »

« Exactement, cinq points pour Griffondor. Les yeux d'un dragon sont l'un des seuls points faibles. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un Serdaigle qui répondit.

« Les écailles d'un dragon sont protégées de la magie. »

« Vrai, cinq points. Maintenant, pour aveugler un dragon, vous pouvez utiliser le charme _Conjonctivite_, ce qui l'aveuglera pendant un moment, mais le problème lié à ce sortilège, est qu'il est plutôt douloureux. En conséquence, cela va mettre en colère la bête et la fera devenir encore plus dangereuse. Vous pouvez simplement jeter un charme d'aveuglement qui, même s'il ne dure pas longtemps, vous donnera le temps de vous échapper. Maintenant, quels sont les dangers d'un dragon ? »

Des réponses variées furent données par la classe. « Feu » « Cornes » « Griffes » « Épines » et quelques autres.

« Très bien, alors maintenant, nous allons apprendre quelques sortilèges qui vous seront utile si vous croisez le chemin d'un dragon adulte. D'abord… » Durant l'heure suivante, ils s'entraînèrent au sortilège d'invisibilité, aux charmes qui masquent l'odeur, à taire le bruit de leurs mouvements. Ces sortilèges pouvaient aussi être utiles pour espionner. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, elle demanda aux étudiants de poser leurs baguettes.

« Maintenant, comme vous le savez tous, i peu près dix races de dragons différentes dans le monde, chacune d'entre elles surveillée de près. Mais il y a une légende à propos d'un groupe de gens qui peuvent monter des dragons légèrement différents d'eux. Ces légendes sont vieilles de mille ans, et prétendues par la plupart des historiens comme étant une pure invention. Mais à travers les siècles, il y a eut quelques observations d'étranges dragons. Une explication serait qu'ils proviennent de deux compagnons différents, donnant naissance à des hybrides. Pour battre un hybride, il vous faudra utiliser la même technique que sur un vrai dragon, soyez simplement prudent car l'hybride aura des traits des deux parents. » Au moment où elle finit, la sonnerie retentit, et les étudiants rassemblèrent leurs livres et se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours.

« C'était intéressant, » dit Hermione.

« Oui, j'aurai souhaité le savoir lors de ma première année… Et Harry aurait aimé le savoir l'année dernière pour la première tâche… »

La mention de leur ami brisa leur bonne humeur et sur la route vers la classe de métamorphose, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun réfléchissant et pensant à des souvenirs.

La métamorphose se déroula comme à son habitude, ils étudiaient les Animagi, enfin, seulement la théorie. Cette leçon n'aida pas à améliorer leur humeur puisque les Animagi étaient quelque chose qu'Harry aurait aimé apprendre.

Alors que les vacances approchaient, les professeurs commençaient à les charger de devoirs, au grand désespoir de Ron.

La classe de potions fut pratiquement intolérable. Entre les commentaires de Malfoy et l'injustice de Rogue envers les Griffondor, ce qui avait augmenté depuis l'année dernière, cela prenait toute la volonté de Griffondor et toute leur concentration pour ne pas perdre trop de points en cours, la moyenne étant de trente.

Le duel avait été réinstallé, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un club mais un cours optionnel. Autant dire que la plupart des étudiants avaient signé. C'était plutôt différent de la dernière fois avec Lockhart. Les étudiants de Poudlard apprenaient des sortilèges, des méthodes de défense, mais aussi de conscience, de réflexe et d'agilité. Ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent qui leur donnaient le cours : Moody, et Lupin. Le retour du professeur Lupin avait été apprécié par la majorité du corps étudiant, spécialement par ceux qui l'avait eu durant son année à Poudlard.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent finalement et les étudiants soupirèrent de soulagement, se détendant maintenant un peu.

Le jour de Noël, Hermione et Ron, qui avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard cette année, se réveillèrent tôt et allèrent dans la salle commune. Là, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en silence, l'absence de leur ami présente dans leur esprit. Ils avaient essayé de le contacter encore et encore, utilisant Hedwige, mais même sa chouette ne put le trouver… Leur seul espoir maintenant était qu'il allait bien.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, aussi joliment décoré que d'habitude : les pics de glace brillant, les arbres de Noël décorés avec art, de petits flocons ici et là… Peu d'étudiants étaient restés au château, à peine dix de chaque maison. Alors qu'ils mangeaient lentement, ne parlant pas, les hiboux arrivèrent, portant pour la plupart des paquets de leur famille. Un hibou lâcha la _Gazette des sorciers_ en face de Ron, le surprenant un peu alors qu'il regardait le cadeau que Mrs Weasley lui avait envoyé.

« Puis-je regarder ? » demanda Hermione, montrant le journal.

Ron leva les yeux. Hermione avait finit de déballer ses cadeaux, qui étaient pour la plupart des livres, un peu de bijoux et d'autres choses.

« Bien sûr ! »

Alors qu'elle commençait à lire les titres, il finit l'inspection du paquet. Il y avait le pull habituel, un bon paquet de bonbons, un poster des Canons de Chudley et quelques farces de Fred et George. Les jumeaux avaient aussi ajouté un autre cadeau. Ron déchira rapidement le papier d'emballage, et sa mâchoire tomba au sol. Les jumeaux lui avaient acheté des nouvelles robes de soirée. Elles étaient d'un bleu foncé avec des ourlets chatoyants.

« Comment ont-ils trouvé l'argent pour m'acheter ça, » murmura-t-il de surprise. « Elles ont du coûter une fortune ! »

Hermione brisa ses pensées.

« Ron ! Ron ! Écoute ! » Murmura-t-elle avec excitation. _Un événement curieux a eu lieu cette nuit. Un peu après minuit, les dresseurs de dragons ont rapporté un étrange comportement de ces créatures. Ils se sont mis à voler et ont commencé à hurler, volant partout sauvagement. Des Oubliators ont eu des difficultés à effacer la mémoire des centaines de Moldus qui l'ont remarqué. Ce comportement fut observé à travers le monde, tous les dragons semblaient être affectés, et les scientifiques restent perplexes par ça. « Nous n'avons aucune explication de ces évènements Cela reste un mystère total. » En demandant, plusieurs dresseurs reportèrent que les 'dragons semblaient avoir mal'. Les différents Ministères ont essayé de découvrir des raisons pouvant expliquer ça. Certains pensent que cela a une relation avec une source mystérieuse de puissance qui fut observé dans le nord au milieu de l'océan, puis abandonner, considéré comme une expérience des gens de la mer. Après avoir demandé, ils ont refusé de dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça. Le mystère reste entier. »_

« C'est étrange… »

« Oui, je me demande ce qui peut être la cause de tout ça, est-ce que tu penses que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Tu Sais Qui ? »

« Peut-être… » Répondit Ron, retournant à son petit déjeuner, très peu concerné par cela, après tout, c'était le domaine de Charlie, pas le sien.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller voir Hagrid. Ils passèrent leur matinée dans sa hutte, à simplement parler. Le demi-géant fut plutôt intéressé par l'article sur les dragons. En tout et pour tout, les vacances passèrent rapidement et bientôt, le travail recommença. Cette fois, les professeurs étaient bien plus stressés alors que les BUSE approchaient ; Hermione qui avait commencé à étudier plus tôt, gagna le surnom de 'folle' de Ron.

À la fin du mois de janvier, d'étranges évènements avaient commencé à avoir lieu. Cela avait commencé par un cambriolage à un musée Moldu. La chose étrange était que les alarmes n'avaient pas été déclenchées, les portes et les barreaux du système de sécurité n'avaient pas été forcés. Les caméras n'avaient rien vu. Le journal Moldu qualifiait cela de vol par magie. Les cambrioleurs avaient pris une chose, un vieux bracelet qui avait été découvert dans un temple aztèque. Le bracelet était couvert de signes et de dessins que les archéologues n'avaient pas été capables de déchiffrer. Quelques pierres décoraient le bijou mais leur emplacement avait été sujet de controverse puisqu'elles semblaient avoir été mises là sans réfléchir.

Ce fut le premier d'une longue série de cambriolages, plusieurs musées Moldus virent leur objets disparaître : une amulette égyptienne, une coupe phénicienne, une dague romaine… mais les universités étaient aussi des cibles : plusieurs vieux parchemins avaient disparu ainsi que quelques manuscrits.

Même les Ministères avaient vu quelques-uns de leurs documents disparaître, même si ce fait était prudemment gardé.

Hermione et Ron, comme la plupart des gens croyant au retour de Voldemort, croyaient que c'était une partie d'un gigantesque plan, et en conséquence, des recherches approfondies furent fait sur les objets et les manuscrits, sans succès…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :** **Marché**

« C'est magnifique ! » dit Teneb en un murmure.

« Alors l'humain est digne de l'attention d'un Elfe… ? »

Teneb rougit au sarcasme d'Harry.

« Et bien… Je… »

Il était déstabilisé par la différence dans le comportement de l'humain. Il n'agissait pas comme s'il était timide ou effrayé… Sa confusion avait dû se voir sur son visage puisque le sourire d'Harry devint plus grand.

« À cours de mots ? »

« Je… »

Harry en avait marre des hésitations de Teneb, plus vite il passait ça, mieux cela serait. Son manque de sommeil l'énervait. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de ce qu'il avait enduré durant les premières journées de son séjour.

Apparemment durant ces journées-là, Voldemort s'était occupé des échecs et des traîtres, alors que sa cicatrice pulsait. Puis, il y eut une période de calme complet, et il y a deux mois, sa cicatrice avait recommencé à agir… L'empêchant de passer une nuit entière de repos…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

La question soudaine surprit Teneb, ainsi que la dureté audible. Il réfléchit quelques secondes sur ce qu'il voulait demander… « Était-ce toi ? »

« Qui ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Est-ce que c'était toi ? »

« Désolé, mais contrairement à quelques personnes présentes ici, je n'ai pas l'habileté de lire les pensées… »

Teneb pouvait voir qu'il jouait avec lui et qu'il en aimait chaque instant…. Déchiré entre sa fierté et sa curiosité, Teneb ne savait pas quoi faire : jouer son jeu, ou s'imposer… Sa curiosité gagna finalement.

« Était-ce toi qui t'entraînait ici chaque matin ? » demanda-t-il lentement comme s'il parlait à un bébé.

« Est ce que cela importe ? »

Teneb commençait à en avoir marre de l'humain. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

« Réponds simplement à cette saleté de question ! Ce n'est pas difficile, tu dois simplement dire oui ou non ! »

Harry ne fit que sourire, ce qui mit encore plus en colère Teneb…

« Quel serait le but de répondre à une question dont la réponse est déjà connue de toi ? Et pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Tu vois, que feras-tu de cette information ? Rien ? Alors pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais… »

« Donc tu ne sais pas ce que tu feras avec, mais tu veux quand même savoir… N'est-ce pas un peu paradoxal ? »

« RÉPONDS ! »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse, où tu ne serais pas là ce matin. »

La colère de Teneb augmenta, il ne pouvait pas croire que l'humain avait les tripes de lui faire face ! Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde de suite. Il était habitué à ce que les gens le suivent. Son père était le conseiller du Roi Elfiques, et Teneb avait été élevé avec le prince, passant tout son temps à la cour avec le prince Celen. Plus tard, lorsque son ami royal serait couronné, il deviendrait son conseiller. C'était un fait bien connu et personne n'osait le mettre en colère. La plupart des personnes l'aimaient, même si certains étaient jaloux mais personne ne le détestait vraiment. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ! Ne peux-tu pas donner une réponse directe ou bien est ce trop demandé ! »

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent avant de revenir vers leur état amusé.

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, te mêler de choses qui ne te concerne pas le moins du monde ! »

Teneb fut surpris…

« Je… »

« Maintenant, la seule chose importante que nous ayons à faire est de régler ça, que vas tu faire ? » Demanda Harry, se yeux verts regardant intensivement les bleus de Teneb.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas… De toute façon, pourquoi cela importerait ? »  
Harry lui envoya un regard disant clairement : Est-ce-que-tu-es-bête-ou-est-ce-que-tu-le-fais-exprès ?

« Penses Teneb l'elfe, est-ce que tu penses que tes prétendus maîtres seraient heureux de savoir que je peux me battre et que j'ai atteint un bon niveau de magie SANS leur aide ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils seront enchantés ? Pour ne pas dire que j'ai monté Shadow, une chose que je n'étais pas autorisé à faire ! Alors, à nouveau, que vas-tu faire ? »

Teneb resta silencieux, essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'Harry avait dit. Le jeune sorcier soupira.

« Et bien, j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais garder le silence là-dessus… » Sa voix était plutôt dure.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » coupa Teneb, n'appréciant pas vraiment de recevoir des ordres.

« Alors je m'en assurerais, un simple sortilège de mémoire et tu ne te souviendras de rien… »

Teneb éclata de rire. Des charmes de mémoires, aucun danger ici, les elfes en étaient immunisés, et il avait lui-même construit une forte résistance à pratiquement tous les sortilèges comprenant la manipulation des souvenirs.

« Es-tu vraiment stupide, humain ? Les sortilèges de mémoire humain ne marchent pas sur les elfes ! Pratiquement aucun des sortilèges de mémoire ne marche sur nous de toutes façons… »

« Vraiment ? Et le charme _Oufora_ ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire connaisseur.

Teneb pâlit.

« Comment peux-tu être au courant de ce charme ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Donc tu le connais aussi… Un charme plutôt utile, n'est-ce pas ? Cela efface une partie sélectionnée de ta mémoire et marche sur tout le monde, peu importe l'espèce, humaine, Elfiques, des Magis, des Élémentaux… »

« Je suis au courant de ça. Mais. Comment. Le. Connais. Tu ? C'est un des secrets les mieux garder des elfes… »

« J'ai mes sources… »

Harry sourit mentalement, il ne remercierait jamais assez Arxeren pour lui avoir enseigné ce charme… Et le regard sur le visage de l'elfe était sans prix !

Teneb resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que l'humain bluffait ? Ou était-il sérieux ? D'un côté, il ne voulait pas se soumettre à l'humain, mais de l'autre, il avait un risque de recevoir un charme Oufora.

« Très bien, je me tairais là-dessus. »

« Bien. » Harry acquiesça et tourna ses talons, se dirigeant vers le cheval qui avait attendu son cavalier. »

« Hey ! Attends ! » Cria Teneb, attrapant soudainement le bras de Harry de derrière.

Mauvais mouvement.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il fut sur son dos, observant de petites étoiles danser autour de sa tête…

Harry le regarda, semblant s'excuser. À cause de son entraînement avec Arxeren, il avait développé de forts réflexes défensifs. « Vigilance constante. » La phrase de Maugrey était en quelque sorte une des premières règles de son gardien spirituel. Et, même s'il les étouffait durant la journée puisque cela paraîtrait douteux s'il devait bloquer toute attaque envoyée dans sa direction, il les avait à plein régime le matin, le soir et la nuit. Décidant d'être civile, il tendit sa main pour aider l'elfe.

« Désolé, mais tu ne devrais pas sauter sur les gens comme ça… »

Teneb le fixait avec de grands yeux, muet. Il s'était venté de rester debout dans pratiquement toutes sortes de situation, et cet humain l'avait mis au sol en quelques secondes ! Ce n'était pas juste !

« C… Comment es-tu devenu SI fort ! » Demanda-t-il, incrédule, rejetant la main offerte pour l'aider et se levant par lui-même.

Les traits d'Harry se durcirent à ce rejet. Il tourna ses talons et marcha vers son cheval.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Mais l'elfe n'abandonna pas. Il rattrapa rapidement Harry et l'arrêta, attrapant son bras.

« Comment ! »

En ayant ras-le-bol, Harry choisit de répondre pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

« Je me suis entraîné. »

« Avec qui ? » demanda immédiatement Teneb, la curiosité le reprenant.

« Si je te réponds, est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ! » Harry soupira, énervé.

« Très bien, alors qui ? »

« Mon gardien spirituel. »

Il y eut un silence. Harry était lentement en train de décompter dans sa tête. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« TON GARDIEN SPIRITUEL ! »

Juste à temps.

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes d'audition ? »

« Comment as-tu réussis à trouver ton gardien spirituel ! Tu ne peux même pas réussir à entrer dans une bonne transe et Nerthor nous a dit que cela prenait pratiquement un an et demi avant de trouver notre gardien ! »

« Qui a dit qu'il avait raison ? »

« C'est un maître ! »

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sait tout. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, si tu ne me crois pas, très bien. Je m'en fiche, maintenant, pourrais-tu lâcher mon poignet ? »

Teneb réalisa qu'il n'avait pas libéré le bras de l'humain. Il fut sur le point de le faire, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il renforça sa grippe et plissa ses yeux. C'était sûr, il ne s'était pas trompé, il pouvait voir les cicatrices en formes de lunes montantes sur les deux poignets. Il leva les yeux vers l'humain, qui ne montrait maintenant plus aucune expression, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion.

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » Teneb savait que sa question était stupide avant même qu'il ne l'ait posée.

Le regard sur le visage de l'humain passa de sans expression à glacial.

« À quoi cela ressemble-t-il pour toi ? »

Teneb se figea.

« Comment… ? Pourquoi ferais-tu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! »

Il sut immédiatement que cela n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire.

« Stupide ! » répéta Harry, montrant pour la première fois des émotions : incrédulité mais aussi colère. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire dur.

« Toi, entre toutes les personnes, me demandes pourquoi je l'ai fait ! » Son incrédulité fut remplacée par une colère retenue. « Et bien, pense et trouve. »

Harry s'éloigna et sauta sur Shadow. Avant de partir, il se retourna pour baisser les yeux sur Teneb.

« Au fait, j'ai un nom. »

Sur ce, il disparut.

Teneb resta là, plutôt choqué, ne sachant quoi penser. Son esprit était partagé. Lentement, il revint vers son cheval et se dirigea vers le quartier général.

Ce jour-là, il ne put se concentrer, il continua à se poser des questions sur les dernières phrases de l'humain. Toute la journée, Teneb l'observa, essayant de déchiffrer sans vraiment de succès le mystère de l'humain. Pas l'humain, pensa-t-il, il avait un nom, il se souvint qu'il avait été dit le premier jour et quelques autres fois durant la semaine suivante, après cela, il avait toujours été l'humain. Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? Julian ? Non. Kev ? Non. Alan ? Non, non…

Il regarda plusieurs fois dans sa direction, essayant de découvrir les réponses à ses nombreuses questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Ses professeurs remarquèrent qu'il était un peu distrait mais le mirent de côté. Ils avaient tous un point faible qui était le jeune elfe, et ne lui posait jamais de problèmes.

Harry l'évita durant toute la journée, mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas éviter les professeurs et les autres étudiants. La journée passa aussi lentement que d'habitude, et il agissait toujours comme il le faisait, feintant faiblesse, idiotie, peur, et tout ce que ses professeurs ou les étudiants attendaient de lui. Il endurerait ça mais une fois que son entraînement serait terminé, il aurait des choses à dire à quelques personnes présentes… avant de partir. À la fin de la journée, il alla rapidement manger un peu. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Teneb sur lui alors qu'il passait les portes. Il haussa des épaules, alla dans son dortoir et mit les illusions habituelles sur son lit ainsi que quelques enchantements au cas où des étudiants auraient la merveilleuse idée de lui jouer des tours pensant qu'il était endormi. Il s'habilla, prit ses armes et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il passa la soirée et une partie de la nuit à s'entraîner. Il aimait s'entraîner lors du coucher du soleil et dans la nuit. Arxeren fut satisfait de ses progrès. Il s'était de plus en plus amélioré avec son épée, il avait un bon contrôle du feu et la magie sans baguette lui venait maintenant naturellement. Le seul point négatif était le tir à l'arc. Sa visée n'était pas si mal, simplement moyenne. Il avait commencé sur les méthodes de soin et la transformation Animagus.

Teneb ne pouvait pas dormir, il remuait dans son lit. Aux alentours de minuit, il pouvait entendre de petits craquements signalant le retour de l'hum… non le retour d'Harry. Il leva sa tête pour essayer de le voir mais sans succès, il semblait se fondre dans les ombres…

Il avait découvert le nom de l'humain dans les étagères où se situaient les listes des étudiants. Ces listes étaient mises à jour à chaque fois que de nouveaux étudiants entraient dans le quartier général.

Un instant plus tard, il entendit son lit craquer et son soupir. Teneb se rallongea. Pourquoi avait-il essayé de se suicider ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à ce point-là ? Il continua à y réfléchir pendant une grande partie de la nuit, lorsqu'il comprit finalement.

La joie de la découverte fut vite remplacée par un mélange de sentiments. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande culpabilité. Bien sûr, il était coupable, un peu, mais il était aussi choqué. Il essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était impossible ! Des elfes ne feraient pas ça…

S'il y avait une chose dont les elfes étaient fiers, c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait exprès de blesser une créature vivante simplement pour le plaisir de faire mal. Mais si c'était vrai, alors… Non cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible… Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du lit de l'humain, mais il ne pouvait pas écarter les preuves, il avait essayé de se suicider… Pourquoi ? Un petit coup ne pouvait sûrement pas mener au suicide… C'était bien trop drastique… Ce fut alors que Teneb décida de faire quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter. Lentement, il s'assit sur son lit, rentrant en méditation. Il ralentit sa respiration, et projeta son esprit vers la silhouette endormie. Teneb était fier de sa capacité à lire les esprits, d'après ce que lui avait dit Nerthor, il était l'un des plus puissantes télépathes. Et il était fier d'être capable d'aller dans n'importe quel esprit. Mais cette fois, il eut l'impression de frapper un mur. Il se retira un peu et ouvrit les sens de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir un puissant bouclier autour de l'esprit de l'humain, dissimulant ses pensées. Il essaya de trouver une faiblesse, mais sans succès, puis il décida d'essayer une autre approche. Il rassembla toute sa puissance et la jeta sur le bouclier, essayant de le briser. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa. Il continua à mettre la pression et soudainement il sentit une craquelure. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Lentement, il se glissa à travers la craquelure mentale et eut accès à l'esprit de l'humain. Il fut enseveli sous les images, et les sons tout d'abord. Bloquant tout, il commença à choisir de bons souvenirs. Autour de lui, il vit que la plupart des souvenirs d'Harry étaient maintenant cachés, un réflexe de défense sûrement… Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, les souvenirs de son séjour ici. Par surprise, ils n'étaient pas cachés comme les autres. Il commença à les lire…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans son propre esprit, complètement confus. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu ! C'était impossible ! Des elfes ne se comporteraient pas comme ça ! Perdu, il alla finalement dormir, mais ce n'était pas un sommeil facile, alors qu'il essayait d'enregistrer et d'accepter ce qu'il avait vu. Il décida d'aller à la colline dans quelques heures, puisqu'il était presque deux heures du matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé, surtout grâce au petit enchantement pour avoir de l'énergie et se prépara. Il équipa rapidement son cheval et galopa vers la colline. Là, il vit l'humain, assis sur le sol, ses jambes et ses bras croisés, un regard de profonde concentration sur son visage. Il suait un peu et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup et le regardèrent.

« Tu es revenu ? Je pensais avoir été clair… » Sa voix était dure et Teneb pouvait voir qu'il était énervé. Il l'ignora.

« Est-ce que cela ferait quelque chose si je m'excusais ? »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Pas vraiment puisque tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Tu n'es pas désolé pour ce que tes amis et toi, ainsi que les professeurs et les monteurs m'avez fait, mais pour le fait qu'ils ont brisé l'un de vos principes. »

« Tu es perceptif. »

« Je dois l'être. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda durement Harry.

Teneb se mordit la lèvre. Était-il si prévisible ?

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant un peu.

« Si j'ai appris une chose ici, c'est que les elfes ne s'associeraient pas avec un humain même si leurs vies en dépendaient, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose à gagner. Maintenant pourrais-tu répondre ou bien me laisser seul ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aiderais pour mon entraînement ? » demanda Teneb. Pour une fois, il fut heureux de voir que l'humain semblait plutôt surpris. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Tu plaisantes ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Tu dois t'être cogné la tête plutôt fortement hier si tu me demandes ça… » Répondit Harry. « Teneb, le chouchou des professeurs, le futur conseiller du roi, celui qui est toujours donné en exemple, demander au simple humain que je suis, le maladroit, le faible, l'humain idiot de l'aider dans son entraînement ? Excuse-moi, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait un léger problème dans cette phrase ? »

« Pas vraiment, tu peux m'aider, alors pourquoi ne pas demander ? »

« Désolé, mais c'était un appât. Écoute, d'un côté, tu es un étudiant respecté, félicité par toute la faculté, privilégié, de l'autre, tu as quelqu'un qui a été complètement ignoré ou persécuté par ses compagnons de classes, humilié par les professeurs, les monteurs… Dois-je te l'épeler ? »  
Teneb le regarda un peu énervé, ce qui rendit seulement Harry heureux en retour.

« Pourquoi cela t'ennuie-t-il ? »

C'était trop pour Harry, ce jeune elfe était vraiment trop confiant ! Il vient ici, et lui ordonne de l'aider…

« Un mot : Non. Maintenant, laisses-moi tranquille. »  
Teneb était figé, mais sourit rapidement.

« Je ne penses pas vraiment que tu es le choix… »

« Je me rappelle de t'avoir dit de partir. »

« Pas avant que tu ne sois d'accord pour m'aider. »

« Alors j'espère que tu es patient parce que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Penses à ça : soit tu m'aides, soit je m'assure que tu n'iras jamais au bout de ton entraînement et que tu quitteras cet endroit. En gros, je suis sûr que les monteurs seront enchantés de savoir que tu as monté Shadow sans permission, et ils t'interdiront l'accès aux écuries… »

Tout énervement et amusement avaient disparu des yeux d'Harry. Il serra le collier que le dragon lui avait donné. Il l'avait déguisé en un simple collier doré. Lorsqu'il le touchait, cela le calmait toujours et lui éclairait l'esprit. Il avait aussi découvert que, en temps de besoin, il pouvait contacter Arxeren à travers le collier.

Lentement, il se calma, et froidement, il fixa Teneb.

« Tu sais que je pourrais simplement effacer les souvenirs que tu as là-dessus… »

« Tu le pourrais, mais alors ton secret serait découvert. J'enregistre cela avec un enchantement plutôt utile sur un cristal dans l'un des tiroirs de mes amis… Bien sûr, tu connais cela : le Tranmesnil ? »

Il y eut un silence, Teneb espérait que Harry achèterait cela, la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas cela, c'était simplement du bluff. Harry serra ses poings. « Donc, du chantage, » dit Harry avec un grondement.

« Chantage est un mot si mauvais, je préférerai échange de service : tu m'aides et je passe sous silence tes secrets. »

Harry serra ses dents. Putain ! Il aurait dû être plus prudent !

« Très bien, » dit-il tendu. « Je t'aiderai. »

« Je veux un contrat magique nous liant. »

Grognant, Harry régla les formalités du contrat : cela consistait à jeter un enchantement sur les deux personnes, si l'un d'eux brisait le contrat, ses pouvoirs lui seraient arrachés pendant dix ans.

Une fois que cela fut fait. Ils se tinrent face à face. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence. Froidement, il regarda Teneb. L'elfe pouvait voir une colère bouillante mais retenue dans ses yeux verts profond, leur donnant pratiquement une étrange lueur.

« Et bien, je vais te montrer comment rencontrer ton gardien esprit, il va prendre soins de toi comme le mien le fait, ou essaye de le faire… »

_**Hey ! J'ai entendu ça ! **_

_**Je pensais que tu étais parti ! J'ai essayé de te contacter pendant des siècles ! **_

_**Je discutais avec un ami… **_

_**Combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que lorsque tu trouveras une petite amie, cela sera le jour où l'enfer aura gelé ! **_

_**Et pourquoi si je peux demander ?**_

_**Tu es bien trop énervant pour qu'elles te supportent…**_

_**Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment venant de toi… Simplement pour que tu le saches, Je suis plutôt un homme à femmes… **_

_**Oui, bien sûr, et modeste aussi… Et quel est son nom ?**_

_**Je pense que ton petit ami t'attend… **_

_**Changement de sujet, n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Oh fermes là et occupes-toi de lui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te supporte !**_

_**C'est parce que tu m'aimes ! **_

_**Abandonne !**_

Harry sourit mentalement, mais garda sa façade froide.

Teneb le regardait, attendant.

« Très bien, nous avons une autre heure avant de devoir retourner au quartier général. Alors écoute attentivement, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter… »

Alors, d'un ton glacial, il expliqua au jeune elfe comment atteindre son gardien, il savait qu'en moins d'une heure il le ferait. Il savait que Teneb était plutôt doué en magie de l'esprit, donc cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui de le faire…

En effet, une demi-heure plus tard, Teneb rencontra son gardien.

Harry le savait, grâce au grand sourire, et au fait que Arxeren lui avait dit.

« Bien, maintenant, ton gardien va t'aider, » dit-il, sortant son épée... Il avait encore une demi-heure pour s'entraîner, comme son gardien dragon le lui avait gentiment rappelé. Il ne pensa plus à Teneb, sachant que l'elfe passerait le temps à venir à connaître son gardien.

Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, il approcha Teneb et le secoua.

« Nous devons partir. »

Il monta sur Shadow, voyant ensuite l'elfe faire de même. Ils revinrent vers le quartier général, alors qu'il se séparait pour atteindre le bâtiment, Harry se tourna vers Teneb.

« Je suis à la colline de quatre à sept heures, viens si tu veux. » Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

« Oh ! Et si tu lis encore mes pensées sans ma permission, tu le regretteras. »  
Teneb fut abandonné, complètement abasourdi.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**** Explosion et Voldemort**

Harry fonça vers le Quartier Général.

_**Stupide, stupide, stupide !**_

_**Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec ça. C'était plutôt stupide de lui laisser savoir qui tu es…**_

_**Oh, arrêtes ça, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !**_

_**Si tu avais été plus prudent avec cette flèche, il ne l'aurait même pas découvert !**_

_**Épargne-moi le sermon, s'il te plait. Tu l'as déjà fait remarquer.**_

_**C'est vrai ? **_

_**Oui, et crois-moi, avoir un esprit dingue hurlant aussi fort qu'il le peut dans ma tête n'est pas ce que j'appellerai amusant…**_

_**Tu le méritais ! **_

_**Je pense que j'avais saisi lorsque tu m'as appelé, je cite : « petit garçon stupide et insouciant qui a autant d'attention et de concentration qu'un bébé troll » fin de citation. **_

_**Il va falloir que je me souvienne de cette phrase… **_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_**Et ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel comme ça devant moi, je suis peut-être un esprit, mais je ne suis ni aveugle, ni débile ! **_

_**Pardonnes-moi, oh grand seigneur. **_

_**La flatterie ne te fera aucun bien. **_

_**Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer…**_

_**J'abandonne ! **_

_**C'est la dixième fois que tu dis ça …**_

_**Ah, ferme-la !**_

Riant, Harry finit par arriver au box de Shadow, il descendit de l'étalon et prit soin de lui avant de se diriger vers son premier cours.

La routine d'Harry ne changea pas beaucoup. Il allait toujours à la Colline de temps en temps, le seul changement étant la présence de Teneb. Il avait espéré que devoir se lever à trois heures chaque matin le retiendrais, mais non !

Il devait admettre que l'elfe était persévérant.

« Humain ! »

Le cri familier du maître de combat rebondit sur les murs de la salle maintenant silencieuse.

Harry ne regarda même pas dans sa direction. Il connaissait que trop bien les fulminations du maître.

« Oui, maître ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plate, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'épée qu'il était en train de polir.

« Je t'ai demandé d'ordonner les épées par leurs tailles ! Pas par leurs propriétés ! Et je me souviens de t'avoir dit de les nettoyer et de les polir ! »

« Mais je l'ai fait, maître. »

« Est-ce que tu appelles cela polir ? » beugla-t-il.

Cette fois, Harry leva les yeux vers l'elfe. Il tenait une longue épée, avec une poignée ornée de pierre dans sa main et la secouait devant lui. Harry avait alors deux choix : il pouvait soit répondre à l'elfe et aggraver sa situation, ou bien rester silencieux. La seconde option était la plus sûre. Au moins, l'elfe ne serait pas capable de fulminer sur son insolence s'il ne répondait pas. Et en plus, il savait que son épée était polie.

« Et bien, j'attends… qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ça ? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« RÉPONDS-MOI ! »

Silence.

Harry savait maintenant qu'il était en train d'énerver Effilin, mais lui-même l'était seulement en étant là, alors pourquoi répondre …

Soudainement il y eu un grand CLANG et il se sentit soulever par son cou. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les bleus aciers du professeur.

« Tu me réponds lorsque je m'adresse à toi, humain. »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Je ne tolérerai pas ton culot dans cette salle de classe, maintenant, prends cette épée. »

Harry hésita, ne voulant pas s'agenouiller devant cet homme.

« MAINTENANT ! «

_**Harry ! **_

Le cri mental d'Arxeren le ramena à la réalité et il prit l'épée. Elle n'était pas aussi lourde que la sienne, cependant elle était un peu plus longue.

« Fais-moi face. »

Harry regarda l'elfe avec perplexité qui était en train de sourire. Le maître de combat se retourna pour regarder les autres étudiants.

« Maintenant, regardez-bien comment on fait pour s'occuper d'un humain en combat. Même si celui-ci est un des plus faibles de sa race, il est tout de même humain. »

Harry serra ses dents.

« Inclines-toi. »

Harry le fit avec un mouvement maladroit.

« Ne t'ai-je rien appris, humain ! Regardez sa tenue, la première erreur d'un humain est sa tenue et son point d'équilibre. »

Pendant les minutes suivantes, il continua, faisant ressortir en exagérant tous les points faibles qu'il pouvait y avoir avec les humains, passant sous silence ses qualités.

Durant ces minutes, Harry se laissa battre par l'elfe, tout en sachant qu'il aurait un jour sa revanche.

Finalement Effilin s'arrêta alors qu'Harry tombait sur le sol, l'épée du maître pointé sur sa gorge.

« Debout ! Jerxos ? Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ? »

Les elfes, Magis, et Élémentaux acquiescèrent, souriant. Teneb se força à arborer un sourire supérieur face à la défaite d'Harry.

Effilin se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta son épée.

« Nettoies celle-là ! Tu es uniquement bon à ça. Tes parents sont sans doute des humains faibles bons à rien pour avoir un fils comme toi. »

« Ils sont morts, » coupa Harry avec un grondement, ses poings serrés autour de la poignée de l'épée, ses yeux brillant.

« Probablement de honte. »

Les articulations d'Harry étaient maintenant blanches. Ses yeux émeraude étaient passés à une couleur étrange de vert, ce n'était pas la couleur émeraude foncée, ou bien le vert sombre, mais le vert étincelant et hypnotisant, on pouvait pratiquement y voir un feu.

_**Harry ! Calmes-toi immédiatement ! **_

L'esprit d'Harry s'embruma, aveuglé par la colère. Il pouvait accepter les railleries et les insultes qu'on lui balançait, il pouvait supporter les persécutions faites par les elfes, les Magis, et les Élémentaux ayant un problème d'attitude, mais il ne pouvait pas permettre à ses parents d'en être teintés. Il renforça sa poigne sur le manche, son bras tremblant légèrement. Il perdait lentement le contrôle, la pièce commençait à se réchauffer.

_**HARRY ! **_

Cette fois, le hurlement d'Arxeren atteignit son esprit, ce qui le rafraîchit.

_**Quoi ! **_

_**Arrêtes ça, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre le contrôle ! **_

_**Mais … Il … **_

_**Tu lui botteras les fesses plus tard, ne fais pas sauter ta couverture à cause de lui ! **_

Lentement, Harry se calma, prenant de profonde inspiration, essayant de bloquer la voix de l'elfe, alors qu'il continuait de parler…

Alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, un autre commentaire du maître refit monter sa colère.

_**Harry … **_

Se retenant, il fit tomber l'épée sur le sol et sortit de la pièce, ignorant les hurlements de l'elfe.

Puis, il courut dehors, vers la falaise.

Là, il laissa exploser sa colère. Il fut soudainement entouré de flammes éclatantes, puis, il y eut une explosion, et tout devint noir pendant quelques minutes.

Il regarda autour de lui, apercevant le cercle brûlé autour de lui, toujours un peu secoué.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire, son esprit était encore tourné vers les mots du maître.

Teneb regarda Harry partir alors qu'Effilin s'énervait. L'elfe était devenu de plus en plus rouge, et Teneb avait peur qu'il puisse exploser. Il regarda la porte, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère. Le professeur de combat avait dû toucher une corde sensible. Alors que le maître fulminait toujours sur Harry, il s'approcha de l'épée que le jeune humain avait laissée tomber, la souleva et la laissa tomber à nouveau. L'arme était brûlante, comme si on lui avait mi le feu. Il jeta silencieusement un sortilège pour refroidir l'épée, afin de la prendre à nouveau. Il remarqua immédiatement quelque chose d'étrange, sur la poignée, il y avait une empreinte de main, il semblait que le métal avait fondu sous les doigts de celui qui l'avait tenu.

Teneb plissa le front, essayant de comprendre, lorsque cela le frappa. L'humain avait le contrôle du feu ! Oui, c'était ça ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Effilin. Il avait été chanceux de ne pas avoir été frit. Le feu était plutôt imprévisible comme l'étaient les personnes qui le contrôlaient et ils avaient tendance à avoir un tempérament très chaud. Il connaissait lui-même un elfe avec le pouvoir du feu, et il avait très tôt appris à ne pas le mettre en colère.

Il cacha l'épée, ne voulant pas que les autres découvrent l'habileté de l'humain. Après tout, il avait un contrat à remplir.

Ils ne firent rien d'autre pendant ce cours, Effilin disant toujours combien les humains étaient mauvais. Teneb ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu confus face à ce que disait le maître. Il y avait plutôt une différence entre ce qui était raconté par ses professeurs, ses amis, ses parents, et les anciens par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu en Harry. Il laissa aller ses pensées. L'humain cachait probablement sa véritable nature, mais malgré cette résolution il ne put se débarrasser des doutes qui avaient commencé à grandir en lui après avoir vu quelques souvenirs d'Harry.

_**Tu as fini maintenant ? **_

Le silence fut la réponse du gardien.

_**Harry, je sais que tu m'entends, alors réponds-moi tout de suite ! **_

_**Très bien, très bien !**_

_**Finalement, donc, tu as fini avec ta petite période de pitié envers toi-même ? **_

_**Non. **_

_**C'est bête pour toi. **_

_**Et pourquoi ça ? **_

_**Un mot : Entraînement. **_

Cela mit Harry en colère.

_**J'en ai marre ! C'est tout ce que je fais : me réveiller, prendre mon petit déjeuner, m'entraîner, me faire hurler dessus, me faire humilier, prendre mon déjeuner, humiliation et hurlement à nouveau, dîner, entraînement, et dormir ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! J'abandonne ! **_

_**Tu as fini ? **_

_**Oui. **_

_**Et bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse, je voulais simplement te dire que nous allions parler aux esprits à partir de maintenant, mais, puisque tu veux abandonner, je vais respecter tes vœux. J'ai été heureux de te connaître Harry. **_

La voix de l'esprit commença à disparaître.

_**Attends ! **_

Il savait que l'esprit lui avait tendu l'appât, mais il voulait être sûr.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? **_

_**Qui ? Moi ? **_

_**Non, la Reine ! Bien sûr toi ! **_

_**Mais je pensais que tu voulais abandonner ? **_

_**Ne joue pas avec moi Arxeren… **_

_**Puis-je te rappeler que je suis un esprit, et qu'en conséquence, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal …**_

_**Arxeren … **_

_**Quoi ? **_

_**Très bien ! Je suis désolé ! T'es content ! Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. **_

_**Tu ferais mieux de l'être. **_

… _**Mais en pratiquement neuf mois, je n'ai parlé à personne qui connaissait mon nom et qui me considérait comme autre chose que de la merde. Tu dois admettre que cela n'a en rien amélioré mes talents sociaux. **_

_**En supposant que tu en avais au départ …**_

_**Merci pour ça, mais pourrais-tu arrêter de m'interrompre alors que j'essaye de dire quelque chose ? **_

_**Pas si tu te laisses aller au désespoir **_

_**Merci beaucoup, tu m'aides énormément…**_

_**Tu fais un très bon travail pour te dévaluer sans moi, pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?**_

Il y eut un petit instant de silence.

_**Très bien. **_

_**Maintenant que tu es revenu à tes esprits, je vais t'expliquer. **_

_**J'écoute. **_

_**Très bien, comme je l'ai dit auparavant, j'étais sur le point de t'introduire à la discussion avec les esprits. Tu dois principalement avoir accès au deuxième plan. **_

_**Deuxième plan ? **_

_**Ils ne t'apprennent vraiment rien en cours … **_

_**Je ne vais même pas essayer de répondre à ça… **_

_**Pour résumer, à moins de vouloir une explication de trois heures, il y a trois plans : celui-ci, le niveau des esprits, le second, le niveau de l'âme, et le troisième, celui de la magie. **_

_**Désolé de t'interrompre, mais quelle est la différence ? **_

_**Tu es bien trop curieux. Et bien, le niveau de l'esprit est là où tu es en ce moment. C'est le premier plan, accessible à ceux qui ont suffisamment entraîné leur esprit. Sur ce niveau, tu peux trouver les gardiens. **_

_**Cela te dérangerait d'élaborer ? **_

_**Et bien, pour faire simple, un gardien n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu peux choisir. C'est une partie de toi. C'est ta personnalité qui donne forme à ton gardien. Il prendra la forme qui te va le mieux. **_

_**Donc les esprits n'existent pas vraiment ? **_

_**Non, tu m'as mal compris, nous sommes une partie de la Magie de la Vie, de la Nature, des Vivants. Chacun de nous à des caractéristiques différentes. Lorsque quelqu'un atteint ce niveau, il se lie avec l'esprit qui détient les habilités dont il a besoin et donne forme à son gardien. **_

_**Quelle était ta forme la dernière fois que tu fus lié à quelqu'un ?**_

_**Un singe. Ne rigole pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! **_

Harry riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui aurait pu paraître étrange si quelqu'un avait été à côté d'eux à ce moment là.

_**Désolé, **_Il sécha ses larmes_**. Mais un singe ! **_

_**Je ne l'ai pas demandé… Cependant, je dois dire que je suis plutôt heureux de cette forme, c'est la seconde fois où je suis un dragon, mais c'est la première fois que je suis un Sowaroc, la dernière fois j'étais un Azurean.**_

_**De rien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un dragon est la forme qui me convient le mieux…**_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit avant à propos de cette dévaluation ? Le seul qui est autorisé à faire ça, c'est moi ! **_

_**Depuis quand ? **_

_**Maintenant ! **_

_**Calmos**__** ! **_

_**Si tu n'étais pas si têtu, je …**_

_**Très bien, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois depuis que je te connais, donc épargne-moi tout le discours, maintenant, que disais-tu à propos des plans ?**_

_**Bien essayé mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour revenir au sujet, le deuxième niveau est le plan de l'Âme. À cet endroit, tu découvriras les âmes des morts, sauf celles qui se sont consacrées aux Ténèbres. Celles-là sont condamnées à errer éternellement dans le royaume des ombres, ne trouvant jamais la paix. Le troisième niveau est celui de la Magie. En gros, c'est le lieu où résident les forces de la Nature et de la Vie. Peu de gens peuvent l'atteindre, c'est pratiquement impossible, sauf pour les Élus. **_

_**Qui ? **_

_**Cela ne te regarde pas pour le moment. **_

_**Dis-moi !**_

_**Est-ce que tu veux apprendre à atteindre le plan de l'Âme oui ou non ? **_

_**J'écoute. **_

_**Finalement !**_

Silence.

_**Très bien, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de… **_

Cela prit à Arxeren dix minutes pour expliquer comment faire. Puis, il dut le réexpliquer puisque Harry ne comprenait pas tout le concept.

Durant l'heure suivante, ils ne firent que s'entraîner à cela. Harry n'alla pas en cours ce jour-là, tout en sachant qu'il le paierait. Demenor n'en entendrait pas parler, mais les professeurs le puniraient pour avoir défié leur autorité. Harry n'alla pas non plus au déjeuner ou au dîner, utilisant alors la nourriture qu'il avait stocké au cas où quelque chose comme ceci arriverait. À la fin de la nuit d'entraînement, avant de partir, Arxeren devint soudain sérieux.

_**Harry, je t'ai entraîné dans toutes les matières nécessaires pour devenir un maître complet. Tu as maîtrisé la plupart d'entre elles, si nous mettons de côté le tir à l'arc et d'autres techniques spécifiques, pour ne pas parler de la stratégie, mais tu ne progresseras pas plus si tu continues à t'entraîner seul. **_

_**Je peux m'entraîner avec des adversaires factices…**_

_**Non, se battre avec des adversaires factices et se battre avec une personne réelle est très différent. Tu programmes l'adversaire factice, tu peux prédire ses actions mais en face d'un véritable adversaire, serais-tu capable de le faire ? Serais-tu capable de lire son visage et son corps pour connaître son prochain mouvement ? **_

_**Et bien… **_

_**Tu ne le pourras pas, personne n'est né avec ça. Il est vrai, que certain sont perceptifs, mais tu dois entraîner tes sens pour détecter le moindre mouvement, le plus léger tremblement, le changement dans l'attitude, qui révélera alors la décision de l'adversaire.**_

_**Très bien, très bien, Ô grand sage, épargne-moi le sermon. Une simple question, pourrais-tu me donner le nom d'une personne vivant sur cette île qui serait d'accord pour s'entraîner avec moi… **_

…

_**À court de mots ?**_

_**Il y a cet elfe qui t'as trompé afin que tu l'aides.**_

_**Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas normal, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, tu es complètement malade ! Mais oui, je vais aller le voir, et je vais lui dire : « Hey Teneb, est-ce que tu voudrais t'entraîner avec moi ? » Et il répondra. « Mais bien sûr, aucun problème ! » Ouais, c'est ça !**_

_**Pourquoi pas ? Il est ambitieux, et il veut devenir puissant. Il sait qui tu es, et qu'il y a de meilleur moyen pour progresser que de combattre. Je vais arranger cela avec son gardien, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'amener le sujet. **_

_**Merci beaucoup, comme si je n'en avais pas assez à faire. **_

_**Comme je l'ai dit, tu soulèves le sujet, et j'arrange ça avec son gardien. **_

_**Son gardien ?**_

_**Oui, le truc cool c'est qu'elle est aussi un dragon, Kaelia… Oups, oublies ce que je viens de dire. J'ai déjà un rendez-vous avec elle. **_

_**Déjà à s'appeler par son prénom et un rendez-vous ?… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part ? **_

Arxeren ne dit rien, secrètement soulagé que sa petite bourde soit passé inaperçu. La forme du gardien doit rester inconnue de tous, sauf à ceux à qui ils sont liés.

_**Et bien, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un charmeur. **_

_**Oui, bien sûr, je devrais t'appeler Gilderoy à partir de maintenant.**_

_**Non merci, j'aime mon nom. **_

_**Tu es sûr ? **_

_**Sûr à cent pour cent**_

_**Et bien, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais aller au lit. Je pense que demain sera un jour sortant de l'ordinaire. **_

_**En voyant comment tu as réagi face à l'elfe, et si on ajoute que tu n'es pas allé en cours, je suppose que tu peux dire cela. **_

_**Merci pour ce rappel.**_

_**De rien. **_

_**Et bien, j'y vais maintenant, bonne nuit, s'il y a une nuit sur ton plan.**_

_**À demain matin, à quatre heures piles. **_

_**J'aurai espéré que tu oublies ça… **_

_**Aucune chance… **_

Harry secoua sa tête et retourna vers le Quartier Général, se penchant à nouveau sur les évènements de la journée. Il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre le second niveau mais Arxeren lui avait dit qu'il se débrouillait bien. Bientôt, il sera capable de parler à ses parents…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le Quartier Général, alors qu'il était encore dans la forêt, il tomba à genoux, sa cicatrice brûlante, et menaçant d'ouvrir sa tête. La douleur augmenta, sa tête était en feu. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un creusait son front avec un couteau.

Finalement, il s'évanouit, n'étant plus capable de supporter la douleur.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

**Poudlard, le bureau du directeur : **

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant la fenêtre, caressant la tête de Fumseck distraitement. Sentant la tristesse de son maître, le phénix poussa un cri interrogateur.

Soupirant, le vieil homme retira ses yeux du paysage devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas Fumseck. Je pense que la Lumière devient plus faible chaque jour, il est temps pour l'Ordre de se réunir à nouveau. »

Le phénix pencha sa tête en avant.

Le directeur alla sur un côté de son bureau, devant une sculpture représentant l'écusson de Poudlard. Au centre était gravé une étoile, avec une rune que personne n'avait été capable de déchiffrer. Albus y plaça sa main et le phénix vola sur son épaule, commençant à chanter. Ce n'était pas le chant habituel, celui-là ressemblait plus à une convocation.

L'étoile et la main de Dumbledore brillèrent d'une couleur dorée, et lentement, de petites étincelles éclairèrent l'écusson, devenant de plus en plus nombreuses alors que les minutes passaient. Finalement, lorsque l'écusson fut entièrement recouvert d'étincelles lumineuses, Fumseck arrêta de chanter.

Les yeux de Dumbledore commencèrent à briller en regardant le symbole.

« Et bien, peut-être que la Lumière n'est pas aussi affaiblie que je l'avais pensé. »

Il envoya une pensée à travers sa main : « Demain, Poudlard, le nid du Phénix, minuit, apparaissez. »

Une fois que ce fut fait, il retira sa main, et la lumière disparut lentement.

« Maintenant, nous devons attendre. »

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

**Salle commune de Griffondore. **

Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une table dans un coin de la pièce, travaillant silencieusement sur leurs devoirs, ce qui était plutôt surprenant venant de Ron.

Hermione était complètement dans la lecture d'un livre épais intitulé '_Artefacts magiques, et leurs significations_.', alors que Ron prenait des notes sur un autre intitulé '_Moldus et Artefacts Magiques, quel est leur utilité ?_' C'était un choc pour ceux qui les connaissaient. Voir Hermione en train de lire un livre était normal mais Ron faisant la même chose, c'était une autre histoire.

Devant eux, des parchemins, couverts de leurs écritures, de diagrammes, de dessins, étaient éparpillés sur la table.

Depuis le début des vols, directement après Noël, ils avaient essayé d'y trouver un plan, ou un lien entre les objets volés.

Dix artefacts avaient été volés dans des musées Moldus :

- le Bracelet du Soleil, un bijou aztèque, qui avait été découvert sur une sculpture d'un des principaux dieux aztèques, symbolisant le soleil ;

- la Brûlure du Désert, une amulette égyptienne, dédicacé au culte de Seth ;

- la Coupe d'Ern, ayant appartenu à un puissant mage phénicien ;

- la Dague de Néron, celle avec laquelle il avait tué tant de personnes ;

- le Cœur de Maya, un grand rubis qui avait été utilisé par Maya pour stocker l'énergie des personnes sacrifiées ;

- l'Œil du Dragon, une boule de cristal chinoise, dont on disait qu'elle montrait la destiné de son détenteur s'il avait la puissance nécessaire.

- l'Arc et les Flèches d'Herakles. En fait, les Moldus pensait que c'était des armes ordinaires, mais elles étaient bien celle d'Herakles ;

- l'Épée d'Attila ;

- la Dague de l'Ombre, utilisée par les bourreaux au temps des Romains ;

- un masque africain, représentant un dieu de la guerre, le Masque de l'invocation.

Et avec cela, il y avait aussi tous les manuscrits dérobés des universités et du Ministère. Mais tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos de cela, c'était que c'était des vieux livres de prophéties, ou bien un parchemin indéchiffrable, donnant une vague indication, un avertissement contre la montée du Basilic, et la demande de chercher le Dragon.

Ron soupira, il n'arrivait à rien.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Hagrid, cela fait un long moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu. »

« Quoi ? Oh, très bien, laisses-moi terminer ce chapitre. »

« D'accord, je vais chercher nos capes. »

« À tout de suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la hutte.

Ils frappèrent sur la porte, la voix forte de Hagrid leur répondit.

« Entrez ! »

Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'y glissèrent.

Hagrid était en train de nourrir Crocdur dans un coin.

« Hermione ! Ron ! »

« Bonjour Hagrid, » dit Hermione, retirant sa cape et la mettant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Est-ce que vous voulez du thé ? Ou quelques gâteaux, je viens tout juste d'en faire une fournée. »

« Simplement du thé, merci. »

« De rien, » répondit le demi-géant, alors qu'il posait trois tasses sur la table et y versait le thé. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Et bien, les professeurs sont tous fous avec les ASPIC qui arrivent, Rogue est encore plus dur, » répondit Ron, gagnant ainsi un bon coup dans sa jambe pour la dernière partie.

Hagrid regarda Ron de près.

« Je ne dirai pas cela en temps normal, mais, ne juge pas Rogue trop rapidement. Il a beaucoup de choses dans son assiette en ce moment. » Voyant Ron sur le point de discuter, il continua. « Ne le prends pas du mauvais côté, il n'a aucune raison de reporter ses frustrations et son stress sur vous, mais essayez de le comprendre. »

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, Hermione parla.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de ces vols ? »

« Oui, plutôt mystérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Je suis prêt à miser tout ce que j'ai que c'est le cas. »

« Vraiment ? » coupa Ron.

« Oui, cela me rappelle ce qui est arrivé il y a quarante ans, c'était quoi le nom de cet homme… Ah oui, un sorcier du nom de Doeron avait essayé de rassembler plusieurs objets. Tous avaient un lien avec un rituel. Je pense qu'il avait réussi à obtenir quatre des six objets dont il avait besoin avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. Les artefacts furent renvoyés à leurs propriétaires, et personne n'en entendit plus parler. »

« Alors comment le sais-tu ? »

« Et bien, Dumbledore m'avait envoyé pour en apporter un à un musée, je pense qu'il était appelé la Coupe d'Ern. »

En entendant cela, Hermione et Ron concentrèrent leur attention sur lui.

« Vraiment, et pourquoi avait-il besoin de ces objets ? »

« Personne ne le sait vraiment, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'était une magie sombre et puissante, et que cela aurait pu amener le Chaos sur Terre. Il avait laissé quelques notes à l'université des sciences occultes de Londres. »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron. Cette université avait été une des premières dans laquelle les voleurs avaient été.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un lien ? » demanda Hermione, impatiente.

« Je ne penses pas, il n'y avait que six objets utiles, et cette fois, dix ont disparu. »

« Et bien, merci Hagrid, ce fut vraiment bien de vous parler, mais maintenant nous devons partir, nous avons beaucoup de devoirs à faire, » dit-elle.

« Oui, merci beaucoup pour le thé, Hagrid, » ajouta Ron.

« Pas de problème, revenez bientôt. »

« Nous le ferons. Au revoir Hagrid, » dit Hermione, enfilant sa cape et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Après quelques mots, ils se séparèrent, Ron et Hermione retournant au château, Hagrid dans sa hutte.

Une fois de retour au château, Hermione se retourna pour regarder Ron.

« Je connais un livre où nous pourrons trouver ce dont nous avons besoin, mais il se trouve dans la section interdite. »

« Il est dommage que Lockhart ne soit plus là… Cet homme était peut être un idiot de première classe, mais au moins, on pouvait facilement prendre un livre dans la section interdite, il signait n'importe quel bout de papier qu'il pouvait trouver. »

« Ron… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien, est-ce que tu as la cape d'invisibilité de Harry ? »

« Non, le directeur a gardé toutes ses affaires. »

« Donc, nous avons besoin de la permission d'un professeur. »

« Qui pourrait être assez stupide pour nous signer un passe nous autorisant à prendre un livre interdit sans poser de question ! »

« Laisses-moi faire, je l'aurai à la fin de la semaine. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Depuis quand est ce que je mens ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

« Très bien, ne t'énerves pas ! »

« Allez, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, nous devons retourner à la tour. »

Les deux jeunes se mirent à courir vers la tour, se glissant par le portrait de la grosse dame après lui avoir donné le mot de passe « Envol du Phénix. »

Ils furent les premiers à aller dans leurs dortoirs cette nuit-là.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

**Quelque part dans le monde : **

Rogue se tenait dans une pièce sombre, son visage caché derrière sa capuche, ses yeux étudiant l'homme devant lui. Il était grand, pâle, mais son visage était devenu de plus en plus humain. Voldemort était à nouveau devenu l'homme charismatique que Rogue avait rencontré des années auparavant. Durant sa première ascension, il avait été un grand leader qui pouvait donner de la force à ses hommes en ne faisant que parler. Il avait un don pour les discours. Rogue avait cru cet homme au commencement, il était tombé sous son charme, avait pensé agir dans le meilleur intérêt du monde sorcier, pour l'avènement d'une meilleure société, une société qui supprimerait tout le mal. Rogue s'était abandonné à cet homme, il avait un don avec les mots, une aura, un charisme qui avait attiré tant de sorciers déçus par le Ministère. Son pouvoir, la facilité qu'il avait à pratiquer même le sortilège le plus difficile était fascinant. Rogue avait cru en lui jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement lui ouvre les yeux.

**Flash-back : **

Il n'avait jamais pris part aux raides de Voldemort contre ceux qui étaient aveuglés par les mensonges du Ministère et qui avaient refusé de reconnaître la vérité que Voldemort disait. Il était un maître des potions, un des meilleurs dans sa catégorie, il n'était pas un simple jeteur de sortilèges. Mais une nuit, il fut appelé par son maître.

Il apparut immédiatement à ses côtés, s'abaissant devant lui.

« Severus. »

« Mon Seigneur. »

« Je t'ai appelé cette nuit pour que tu sois l'un des nôtres dans notre petit raide. Je suis au courant de tes dons et je suis parfaitement conscient que tu préfères la beauté de tes potions à la possibilité d'une baguette, mais je pense que cela sera une expérience utile pour toi. L'occasion de voir la beauté face à la façon dont un sortilège brise quelqu'un, lui faisant perdre son esprit, ses sens, le faire succomber à ta puissance, avec quoi ? Simplement quelques mots et ta baguette. Cela peut être comparé à la façon dont tes potions agissent. Et je veux que tu apprennes cela. »

« Merci, mon seigneur. »

« Prépares-toi, jeune Severus. Nous allons partir dans une heure. »

Cela avait été un cauchemar. Avec dix autres Mangemorts, ils apparurent dans une petite maison à la campagne. C'était pratiquement Noël, et Rogue pouvait entendre une famille dans la maison.

« Levez vos capuches, » ordonna Voldemort.

Ils obéirent et attendirent pour le signe de leur maître.

Au moment où il leva son bras, ils foncèrent dans la maison, surprenant ses habitants. Rogue les reconnut. C'était une vieille famille reconnue et respectée, les Lawrence, qui avait toujours joué un grand rôle au Ministère. La famille entière était là, des grands-parents aux petits enfants, le plus jeune ayant à peine quelques mois.

Cette nuit-là, Rogue vit l'horreur qu'était Voldemort pour la première fois. Il avait été le témoin de la mort de toute la famille, une fillette, à peine âgée de deux ans, torturée par plusieurs hommes par amusement. Il les entendit rire alors que la femme se tordait sur le sol. Il fut témoin de leurs atrocités. Cette nuit, Rogue tua un homme sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils partirent rapidement. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

« Comme c'est ta première fois Severus, Tu as l'honneur de faire apparaître la Marque. »

Son bras, tremblant légèrement, Rogue leva son bras, et murmura le mot.

« _Morsmordre_. »

Un rayon de lumière noire traversa le ciel.

Riant, Voldemort se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Vous avez bien fait ce soir, je pense que cela va enseigner aux Sang-de-Bourbe, aux amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe, et aux serviteurs de Dumbledore ce qui les attend. Retournez à vos maisons, je vous appellerais bientôt. »

Rogue réapparut dans sa maison avec un pop, et vomit à l'instant où il arriva.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus été capable de regarder Voldemort de la même façon, à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il voyait le visage de la petite fille criant d'agonie. Alors que le temps passait, le souvenir s'effaçait mais il ne sentit plus jamais l'admiration qu'il avait eue autrefois pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lentement, il commença à se poser des questions sur ses idées, jamais ouvertement bien sûr. Petit à petit, il se distança du Seigneur. Il répondait toujours à ses convocations ; mais il doutait.

Puis, un jour, il se retrouva dans le bureau de son vieux directeur.

**Flash-back**

Albus Dumbledore le regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants et étincelants. Rogue fixait le vieil homme. Il était le seul sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait, et Rogue savait que la cible principale de Voldemort était Poudlard. Lorsque l'école sera hors de sa route, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Rogue ? »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, M. le directeur. »

« Appelez-moi Albus, M. Rogue, je ne suis plus votre directeur. De quelle sorte d'aide avez-vous besoin ? »

Rogue découvrit son avant-bras, montrant sa marque.

« Je souhaiterai aider votre côté, » dit-il, tout en regardant le vieil homme devant lui.

Les yeux bleus le transperçaient, l'évaluaient.

« M. Rogue, porter cette Marque ne montre pas vraiment votre désir d'aider notre côté. »

« J'ai fait une erreur, je veux essayer de me racheter. »

« Vraiment ? Excusez-moi M. Rogue, mais qu'est-ce qui a causé ce changement ? Il n'est pas très habituel de voir un membre de l'armée de Voldemort changer de côté. »

« J'ai vu ce qu'il faisait, j'étais à la résidence des Lawrence la nuit où ils furent tués. »

Le visage de Rogue ne montrait aucune expression, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux oublier, M. le directeur. »

« Et bien, M. Rogue, avant que je ne prenne ma décision, j'espère que vous comprendrez le fait que je doive vous questionner sous Véritasérum. »

Rogue acquiesça et prit la tasse que l'homme lui tendait, l'avalant en une gorgée.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Albus Dumbledore lui posa plusieurs questions, sur sa loyauté, ses motivations, et son passé.

Puis, il lui tendit finalement l'antidote.

« Très bien, M. Rogue. Je suis heureux d'accepter votre aide. Mais je ne peux pas retirer votre Marque. Vous serez forcé de répondre à l'appel de Voldemort. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, de quelle façon voulez vous nous aider ? »

« Je pensais à l'espionnage. »

Un regard dur répondit à cette phrase.

« En êtes-vous sûr, M. Rogue ? L'espionnage implique beaucoup de danger, et la punition de Voldemort, s'il venait à le découvrir, serait grande… »

« Je suis conscient des conséquences de cette décision, mais vous n'avez aucun espion, et de toutes façons, je suis en danger en m'associant avec vous, donc autant en tirer un avantage. »

« C'est votre décision. »

« Alors je souhaite espionner, mais si vous pouviez trouver une façon de l'empêcher de me convoquer pour participer à ses raides. »

« Nous avons besoin d'un maître des potions, vous pouvez prendre le poste si vous le désirez, cela vous donnera un peu de protection et une excuse pour ne pas faire partie des raides. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez que si j'accepte, il me demandera de vous espionner. »

« Alors, vous devrez espionner pour lu, » répondit le directeur, ses yeux brillants.

Rogue acquiesça lentement.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. »

« Bien, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, et je vais demander à Minerva de vous expliquer comment fonctionne l'école. La rentrée commencera le premier septembre, mais vous devez venir ici au moins une semaine avant. »

Rogue acquiesça et se leva.

« Puisque nous sommes collègues maintenant, vous allez devoir m'appeler Albus, Severus. »

« Très bien, prof… Albus. »

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Rogue sourit, un véritable sourire, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Mais maintenant, il le regardait, à peine capable de dissimuler son dégoût pour l'homme. Il était encore grand, mais sa pâleur lui donnait une aura non humaine. À cela, il fallait ajouter ses yeux rouge sang, et l'image était là. Mais, alors qu'il regagnait de la puissance, son visage de serpent était revenu vers celui d'un humain excepté pour la peau et les yeux.

Rogue ne savait pas comment cela avait été possible, il savait que l'homme était responsable du vol de ces artefacts, mais il ne savait rien quant à leur utilité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait très secret là-dessus. Seuls deux hommes le savaient, les deux spécialistes des objets, connaissant bien les rituels ténébreux. Ils étaient allés plusieurs fois dans son laboratoire pour lui demander des ingrédients. Il avait noté ce qu'ils avaient demandé, mais il ne pouvait pas voir quelle était leur utilisation. Certains étaient hautement incompatibles.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient devenu de plus en plus heureux ces derniers jours. Son apparence revenant à ce qu'elle fût auparavant avec quelques changements.

Mais la puissance de sa voix n'avait pas changé. Il pouvait voir quelques stagiaires qui allaient être initié ce soir se tenant dans un coin, buvant ses mots, éblouis par cet homme. Ils ne connaissaient rien de la réalité dans laquelle ils étaient sur le point d'entrer.

L'initiation se passa sans problème, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à donner des ordres et des tâches à ses hommes.

« L'attente est terminée ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, le monde apprendra que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Ils apprendront à me craindre, et ils s'agenouilleront devant moi. Le Basilic montera, et nous purifierons notre société en la faisant devenir ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être : un endroit où vos enfants grandiront de la bonne façon, non pervertis par les Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce soir, nous frapperons, montrant à ce monde corrompu que notre règne débute ! »

Des cris de joie répondirent à ce discours.

Rogue n'eut d'autre choix que d'applaudir. Il essayait de trouver une façon d'avertir Albus. Une attaque ce soir ! Mais où ?

« Ce soir, mes Mangemorts, Londres apprendra notre retour. »

D'autres cris se firent entendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva un bras, et le silence envahi immédiatement la pièce.

« Lucius, prends ton unité avec toi pour aller à Azkaban afin de prendre les Détraqueurs. Le marché que tu leur proposeras ne sera pas quelque chose qu'ils seront capables de refuser. Assure-toi que les prisonniers soient libérés, et que ceux qui recouvrent leurs sens soient soignés. Rejoins-nous à Londres au point C à minuit. Nott, Avery, Fenrson, rassemblez vos hommes. Soyez prêts dans une heure. Recrues et nouveaux membres, allez vers Isam. »

Alors que les Mangemorts se séparaient, Rogue suivit la foule, essayant de sortir aussi discrètement que possible pour avertir Albus.

« Severus ! »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna.

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? »

« Tu viens avec moi. Prends quelques-unes de tes potions, il se pourrait que nous devions procéder à un interrogatoire et tes talents seront alors requis. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Prends le jeune Deran avec toi, il t'aidera à porter les flacons. »

Rogue s'abaissa avant de partir, comprenant les réelles motivations de Voldemort : l'homme ne lui faisait pas confiance et il ne le laisserait pas seul.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, il rassembla ses flacons, plaçant des sortilèges incassables dessus. Il devait fabriquer certaines potions, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les aimait. Le jeune Mangemorts le suivait silencieusement.

Finalement, il fut presque minuit, et portant quelques sacs, il se dirigea vers la pièce de Voldemort.

Il entra et s'approcha du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'inclinant devant lui, il attendit les ordres de l'homme.

« Merci Severus, sois prêt à partir dans quelques minutes. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les Mangemorts partirent pour Londres, suivant leur maître… et le massacre de Londres commença.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

**Poudlard, La Grande Salle, le lendemain matin. **

Albus Dumbledore fixa la chaise du maître des potions. Severus n'était pas revenu de sa réunion de la veille. Il était inquiet face à ce qui avait pu arriver à l'homme.

Soudainement, Poppy entra en courant.

Elle l'approcha.

« Albus, Severus vient de rentrer il y a quelques minutes, il n'est pas blessé gravement, mais quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond. »

« J'arrive, Poppy. »

Il se leva et, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la salle, la poste par le hibou arriva et lui donna la _Gazette des sorciers_.

La une répondit à ses inquiétudes pour Severus.

_LE MASSACRE DE LONDRE, _VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI_ EST DE RETOUR !_

_Cette nuit, la ville de Londres fut ruinée. À minuit, Vous-Savez-Qui, suivi de centaines de Mangemorts sont arrivés en ville, détruisant tout sur leur passage, causant la mort de milliers de Moldus. Le nombre exact est encore inconnu. Ils sont arrivés dans le Chemin de Traverse, surprenant tout le monde. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Quelques personnes ont réussi à s'échapper par poudre de Cheminette ou en apparaissant, mais bien rapidement, cela fut impossible, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres installa des barrières anti-apparition. À partir de cet instant, personne ne lui échappa. Des corps furent retrouvés profondément mutilés ce matin. _

_Toute le Chemin de traverse est en ruines, et seul Gringottes est encore debout grâce à la magie des Gobelins. D'après les estimations, 596 personnes furent tuées, mais des corps sont encore découverts alors que nous imprimons cela. La ville moldue est complètement en ruine, les deux tiers des bâtiments sont détruits, et la cité est maintenant paralysée. _

_On dit que les Détraqueurs étaient présents lors de l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous avons appris ce matin qu'ils avaient en effet quitté Azkaban avec plusieurs hommes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, après avoir libéré tous les prisonniers. Beaucoup de sorciers ont reçu le Baiser cette nuit, et furent pris en charge par Ste. Mangouste. L'hôpital est surchargé et les gens paniquent à travers le monde. _

_Le gouvernement moldue est en plein désarrois, pensant à une attaque de terroristes. Ils étaient prêts à répliquer contre les pays qu'ils croyaient responsables de l'attaque. _

_Le Ministre, qui a réussi à s'échapper dans les premières minutes de l'attaque, a refusé de nous donner une explication. Il a refusé il y a des mois de confirmer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, contre l'avis d'Albus Dumbledore. Même la disparition du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu fut effacé comme si de rien n'était. M. Fudge fut retiré de ses fonctions alors que l'histoire de l'attaque commençait à se répandre dans le pays. Est-ce que M. Potter est encore en vie ? C'est ce que semble croire le directeur de Poudlard, comme il nous l'a dit lors de notre dernier entretien avec lui. Dans ce cas, où est-il ?… »_

L'article continuait sur quatre pages, avec des témoignages, des interviews des ministres étrangers, et des photos des bâtiments détruits, des corps…

Albus Dumbledore resta immobile dans la salle, avant de laisser tomber le journal. Alors qu'il le fit, une vague de hiboux arriva, la plupart portant des lettres noires. Avant que les étudiants les ayant reçus ne les ouvrent, il parla.

« Comme vous venez de l'apprendre, Londres fut détruit cette nuit, et beaucoup furent tués. Je vous assure que vous êtes bien protégés ici, et tant que je serai là, je m'assurerai que cette école reste hors de portée de Voldemort. Je donne à tous ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un tout mon support. Les professeurs et moi-même seront toujours prêts à vous écouter si vous le voulez. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle, courant pratiquement vers l'infirmerie, ayant hâte de parler à Severus.

Dans la salle, les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire. Plusieurs étudiants pleuraient, certains étaient hystériques, d'autres étaient entourés de leurs amis qui essayaient de les calmer. Le Chaos se répandit dans la Salle. Seuls les Serpentard restaient plutôt calmes. Les professeurs se regardèrent, sentant la peur de leurs étudiants.

Mais, ce n'était que le commencement.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : La Vie Au Quartier General**

Harry lâcha un grognement en reprenant conscience. Ça lui faisait MAL. Il s'assit, toujours étourdi. Il tenta de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se rappelait avoir sauté ses classes et s'être entraîné toute la journée. Il venait juste de terminer son entraînement, décidant de retourner au Quartier Général. Mais plus rien.

Il leva les sourcils, en tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Tout ce qu'il se rappela après ça, fut une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, il s'était évanoui après quelques minutes.

Les visions de la nuit précédente lui revenaient en mémoire. Des Mangemorts suivis de Détraqueurs firent leur apparition dans Londres, plus précisément sur Le Chemin De Traverse, tuant, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les sorciers couraient, criaient, la panique sur leurs visages, le désespoir, la peur. Le feu, les cris, les pleurs, le sang…. Quelques uns essayant de se sauver, seulement pour être tués.

Harry ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue. Tellement de morts, tellement de douleur… Il poussa la vision plus profondément dans sa mémoire et la bloqua avec ses autres cauchemars.

_**Tu sais, ça ne réglera pas ton problème. **_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_**Bon, t'es un conseiller maintenant !**_

_**Ne ris pas de ça ! Je suis sérieux ! **_

_**Pour une fois !**_

_**Harry…**_

_**Ce n'est nullement tes affaires, ce que je fais de mes pensées.**_

_**Ça l'est, quand tu fais quelque chose qui pourrait briser ta santé ou pourrait te rendre fou. **_

_**Je ne veux pas en parler.**_

_**D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si ça se reproduit ? Vraiment, il n'est vraiment pas prêt de s'arrêter et tu es obligé de tout regarder. Que feras-tu quand ça deviendra insupportable ? **_

_**Aucune idée…. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu devrais garder ton nez en dehors de mes affaires !**_

_**Faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un ! **_

_**C'est mon choix, reste en dehors de ça !**_

_**D'accord**_

_**Quelle heure est-il ?**_

_**Si tu veux savoir, c'est l'heure de nos leçons. **_

_**Pourrais-tu oublier pour une fois ?**_

_**Peut-être, mais celui-qui-deviendra-bientôt-ton-partenaire est là. **_

_**Dis-moi pas que tu es toujours sur ce sujet… QUOI ?**_

_**Il est juste derrière toi. **_

En quelques secondes, il était sur ses pieds regardant un Teneb confus, assis sur son cheval.

_**Dans tous les moments possibles, ça devait tomber sur aujourd'hui !**_

« Es-tu correct ? » lui demanda l'elfe.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Teneb se leva tôt, comme il faisait depuis maintenant deux semaines, après avoir découvert l'humain. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il prépara son cheval, le flattant et s'occupant de sa monture avant de se diriger vers la colline. L'étalon était un cadeau de son ami d'enfance, le Prince Celen. Il l'avait nommé Myst, à cause de son manteau gris et de sa crinière, sa queue et ses pattes noires. Le cheval avait aussi une étoile blanche au milieu du front. Il était de la même portée que Shadow, et ressemblait un peu à l'étalon noir, il était un petit peu plus petit et plus mince.

Il dirigea sa monture où il était sûr de retrouver l'humain. Il était à mi-chemin, quand Myst s'arrêta brusquement.

Surpris, il regarda autour de lui pour voir pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

Il leva les sourcils, il n'y avait rien d'étrange…. Il finit par regarder au sol.

Il fut surpris.

Harry était assis au sol, il avait l'air complètement étourdi. Son attention se dirigea vers son front. Il vit du sang séché autour de la cicatrice ; il le vit lever les sourcils, grimacé et finalement le vin choc. Par après il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Es-tu correct ? » Demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche que c'était une question complètement idiote…

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Harry soupira.

Il le faisait sûrement exprès.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air bien ? »

« Pas vraiment…. Pourquoi as-tu du sang séché sur le front ? »

« QUOI ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu…? »

« J'avais compris, merci bien ! »

Il leva la main et toucha sa cicatrice, et grimaça quand sa main toucha sa cicatrice.

_**Merveilleux et Teneb devait se présenter à ce moment précis.**_

« Tu peux expliquer ? » demanda le jeune elfe en débarquant de son cheval.

« Pas vraiment, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… » Répondit Harry. « Juste avec mon passé » murmura-t-il.

Apparemment l'elfe l'entendit, car il leva les sourcils, mais pour une fois, et Harry le remercia pour ça, il ne le pressa pas pour s'expliquer.

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il mit la main dans une de ses poches et sortit un petit sifflet fait en bois.

« Sois prêt à partir, » dit-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard deux sifflements furent entendus et quelques minutes plus tard Shadow fit son apparition. Il ne s'arrêta pas et Harry sauta sur son dos au passage.

Ils galopèrent en direction de la colline, Teneb juste derrière eux, car ça lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à leur endroit habituel. Ils débarquèrent de leurs montures et Teneb sortit sont équipement.

Avant qu'il puisse contacter son Gardien, Harry parla.

« Mon Gardien veut que je te parle de quelque chose. En fait, je pense qu'il a déjà parlé du sujet à ton Gardien. »

Teneb le regarda un peu surpris, généralement Harry l'ignorait complètement.

« Oui et…? »

« Il pense que je devrais combattre un vrai adversaire, en parlant de toi. »

Cette fois Teneb était choqué, mais il commença immédiatement à regarder les pour et les contre.

« Tu n'est pas obligé d'accepter. » Admit Harry.

Teneb était encore en train de penser, s'entraîner avec Harry lui permettrait d'augmenter ses capacités plus rapidement, il devait admettre que l'humain était fort et pouvait lui en apprendre. Évidemment, certains mots de son Gardien le décidèrent plus rapidement.

« D'accord. »

Harry le regarda surpris de cette réponse rapide.

« Tu es certain ? »

« Quand commençons-nous ? »

Harry sourit, _**d'accord, si tu veux jouer à ça**__…_

« Maintenant. »

Il appela son épée et ses autres armes, les faisant apparaître près de lui. Prenant son épée, la levant avant de saluer, Teneb fit de même.

Ils se firent face pendant quelques minutes et Teneb attaqua Harry qui para facilement, contre-attaquant immédiatement.

Après une demi-heure, Teneb avait passé la majeure partie de son temps sur le dos plutôt que debout.

A la dernière minute, Harry arrêta et serra son épée dans le fourreau.

« Bon, on ne va nulle part. »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Juste un conseil : si tu as à te battre un jour, n'utilises pas ton épée, tu serais tué en quelques minutes… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Teneb rapidement. Il était fière de son habilité au combat et était souvent louangé pour.

« Bon, tu sais comment combattre, la position, le truc, les manières, mais t'as un petit défaut qui pourrait te mener à la mort… Tu es trop lisible, trop facile a prédire. Je sais ce que tu feras cinq secondes avant tu le fasses. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Teneb était surpris. Ses professeurs ne lui ont jamais rien dit…

« Facile, avant d'attaquer, tu fixes l'endroit où tu vas attaquer. Si tu vas attaquer sur la droite, tu mets tout ton poids sur la gauche ou l'inverse. Tu lèves les sourcils avant d'attaquer, tu fais des mouvements inutiles, comme sauter, tourner… tu t'épuises inutilement. »

« Et tu es un expert ? » dit- il sarcastiquement.

« C'est juste un conseil, mais c'est ce que mon Gardien m'a appris : toujours tenir ton adversaire dans le doute. Quand tu combats, tu sembles coller tes mouvements à ton corps. Mais fais ce que tu veux… »

Teneb était pris entre 2 sentiments : l'un étant sa fierté, il n'avait pas aimé le ton qu'Harry avait pris, le second étant de s'améliorer, le désir de se surpasser.

Il soupira.

« D'accord ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, j'ai été entraîné à combattre de cette façon ! »

« Bon, si je veux avoir quelqu'un pour pratiquer avec moi, nous aurons à arranger ces petits défauts…. »

« Je comprends ça, mais pour les autres formes de combat ? »

Harry sourit à Teneb.

« On va regarder ce que tu as à apprendre… »

Une heure et demie plus tard, Teneb tomba au sol complètement épuisé.

« Je suis mort… »

« Pourquoi tu parles encore ? »

Teneb regarda Harry avec rage.

« C'était au sens figuré »

« Vraiment ? »

Teneb le regarda encore plus enragé.

« T'aimes ça, hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« M'agacer. »

« Moi ? Comment peux-tu croire que je suis capable de faire ça ? » Répondit Harry en clignant des yeux, avec un regard innocent, sa voix étant emplie de sarcasmes. « En plus le faire est tellement facile que ce serait une erreur de ne pas le faire, » ajouta-t-il.

« Merci. »

« Tu es le bienvenu. Bon, j'ai fini avec toi pour aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ce que tu avais à travailler pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui pratiquer. »

Teneb le regarda.

« Et le tir ? »

« Je crois que tu devrais te reposer, les cours commencent dans une heure. » Dit- il.

Teneb leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que tu élude ma question ? »

Harry le regarda froidement.

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

Avec ça, il s'approcha de Shadow et sauta sur l'étalon, augmentant la vitesse vers le Quartier General.

Teneb le regarda s'éloigner au gallop, évaluant la session de la journée.

Pour : maintenant qu'il s'était entraîné avec l'humain, quelque chose lui permettrait d'avancer, puisque l'humain était, même si ça le perturbait de l'avouer, meilleur que la plupart de ses enseignants.

Contre : il n'avait toujours pas de réponses à ses questions : pourquoi sa cicatrice saignait ? Comment l'a-t-il eue ? Comment pouvait- il être si puissant ? Où a-t-il eu le collier ? Comment a-t-il trouvé son Gardien sans l'aide de personne ? Quelle forme avait son Gardien ? Qu'est-ce qu'était le collier qu'il portait toujours?…. et maintenant, pourquoi il ne voulait pas pratiquer son tir ?

Il se découragea avant de monter sur Myst.

Il se pressa pour arriver avant le début de son premier cours. Après l'explosion de Harry au cours de Effilin et son absence, ça promettais d'être intéressant…. Sans le savoir Harry pensait la même chose.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Il ne fut pas désappointé.

Harry soupira mentalement.

Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'ils font une compétition : un point par insulte, réprimande, commentaire sarcastique, cinq points par punition ou tout autre sanction…

Le cours d'Effilin fut plus mauvais que d'habitude et c'était quelque chose. Apparemment, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié qu'Harry lui désobéisse.

Après l'avoir fait courir pendant la moitié du cours, voyant que ça ne l'épuisait point, il l'utilisa comme son "assistant", un "punching-ball" et un messager.

Désappointé que Harry ne se soit pas plaint ou n'avait montré d'aucune façon, que ce soit la douleur ou autre, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire pire…

Les cours d'Edevia….

Il avait une raison de ne pas vouloir pratiquer le tir avec Teneb. Il savait que l'elfe était meilleur que lui. Le tir était un de ses points faibles. Il n'était pas mauvais, juste moyen.

Le maniement de l'épée était facile pour lui, quand il tenait son épée, c'était comme si il n'en avait pas, une extension de son bras. Le combat à mains nues était de même aussi facile, car il avait créé sont propre style qui prenait en compte ses habilités : l'agilité et la vitesse, et il n'était pas mauvais avec des couteaux.

Il n'avait pas tellement de problème avec la magie. Le copiage qu'il effectuait dans les cours de Nerthor et Sarwin avait eu son utilité. Son point le plus fort, le duel. Il pouvait le faire avec ou sans sa baguette car il avait pratiqué, sachant que sa magie sans baguette devait rester secrète à son retour à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas de difficulté à manipuler son élément. Il avait eu de la difficulté avec la magie de l'esprit, mais avec de l'entraînement, il avait atteint un bon niveau. Il avait de très bonnes défenses, lire les pensées ou les rêves quand il était en transe, une bonne télépathie et empathie et, si le besoin se faisait sentir, de la télékinésie. Mais cette dernière était particulièrement coûteuse. La magie de guérison n'était pas dans ses points forts, il pouvait guérir les égratignures, petites coupures, membres disloqués, fractures simples, mais toutes les blessures sérieuses étaient hors de portée. Son entraînement animagique allait bon train, même s'il ne connaissait toujours pas sa forme...

Mais le tir… il pouvait utiliser un arc, mais en combat c'était à éviter. Il se sentait mal avec cette arme et il n'atteindrait jamais la cible près du centre. Pour lui, le tir serait toujours une nécessité à problème.

Il admettait que l'arc qu'il avait reçu du nain rendait ça plus facile.

De toute façon, s'il devait atteindre une cible, il lancerait une boule de feu, quelques  
flammes ; sa visée serait plus juste…

Donc, dans les cours d'Edevia il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant et cette fois elle avait décidé de faire son calvaire.

Quand la leçon fut terminée, il se traîna à la sale commune pour le repas.

Mais apparemment les professeurs avaient des plans pour lui.

Quand il s'assit, il vit ses professeurs préférés arriver.

_**Merveilleux, le groupe de torturer-Harry au complet !**_

Effilin, Edevia, Sarwin, Nerthor et Lienhor l'approchèrent avec un regard satisfait.

_**Oh ho ! Les problèmes arrivent…**_

_**Je me demande ce qu'ils ont trouvé cette fois. **_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Ça t'amuse ?**_

_**Non, juste curieux. **_

_**Merveilleux, en face, des antihumains et fous, dans ma tête, un Gardien fou et lunatique, je suis mort !**_

_**Ça ta pris un temps fou pour t'en apercevoir. **_

« Humain, on s'est rencontré pour parler de ton agissement d'hier et on en est ressorti avec la meilleure punition. » Dit Sarwin.

Effilin lui lança une pièce de vêtement.

« Tu es attendu dans la cuisine. Maintenant. » Cria-t-il.

Nerthor sourit.

« Tu vas y travailler pour les trois prochains jours et Istvan a été averti. »

Harry regarda les maîtres en état de choc.

_**Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.**_

_**Les connaissant, je dirais mauvaise. **_

_**Oui, mais je suis sans leçons pour trois jours.**_

Mais Harry s'aperçut que c'était une compensation minime.

Quand il alla sur la colline cet après-midi là, il était en colère. Quand il arriva, il commença à faire les cent pas.

_**UN SERVANT, ils ont fait de moi un servant !**_

_**Respire Harry, inspire, expire, inspire, expire… **_

_**JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS. Ces… Ces idiots sans cervelle on fait de moi un esclave pour trois jour !**_

_**Et bien, l'entraînement va te calmer, maintenant cours ! **_

_**Je…**_

_**COURS ! **_

Harry, pour une fois, le fit sans rouspéter.

Il s'entraîna plus longtemps qu'habituellement, et cette fois, Teneb ne le rejoignit pas, il le remercia pour ça, car il aurait brûlé vif le premier Elfe qu'il aurait vu. Quand il eut terminé, il s'assit, essoufflé, se sentant vidé, mais plus calme. Il savait que Teneb s'améliorerait rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas habile, donc il devait l'amener voir Terio, il avait besoin de trouver ses armes. Il s'était obstiné avec Arxeren, qui l'avait proposé, mais à la fin il perdit.

Il prit son collier entre ses mains.

Comme toujours ça le calma.

Je ne suis pas seul.

Cette pensée termina de l'apaiser.

Il appela Shadow et le flatta. Il en était rendu à le considérer comme un ami.

Il monta le cheval et prit la route du Quartier Général.

Avant de se coucher, il laissa une note à Teneb et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Teneb regarda le plafond. Il avait attendu Harry, décidant de ne pas le rejoindre pour l'entraînement. Il avait remarqué, à la fin des cours, l'humeur dans laquelle Harry était. Teneb avait jugé, mieux pour sa propre vie, de rester à l'écart le temps que Harry se calme, car les Elfes, les Magis ou les Élémentaux n'étaient pas sur la liste d'amis de l'humain, pas qu'il les ait en grand estime pour commencer.

Il était très confus par l'agissement de ses professeurs : une fois, Garth ne s'était pas présenté aux cours et il n'avait absolument rien dit ou fait, même pas une simple explication… Pourquoi agir ainsi avec l'humain ?

Il entendit quelqu'un jeter quelque chose sur le côté de son lit et prit une note mentale de le vérifier au matin.

Quand il s leva, il vit une petite note et la prit rapidement. Il produisit une petite lumière car tout le monde était toujours couché…

Il n'y aura pas de session matinale pour les 3 prochains jours. Tu peux venir dans la soirée, vers 21h, même endroit.

Teneb était un peu confus, haussa les épaules, pourquoi pas ?

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

La journée suivante était une vraie torture pour Harry. Tout le monde avait pris avantage de la situation, vers la fin de la journée, Harry était prêt d'exploser. Entre l'ensemble ridicule qu'il était forcé de porter, les railleries et recevoir des ordres, il avait atteint sa limite. La bande à Garth était particulièrement contente.

Il s'assit à la partie la plus éloignée de la table des Daryns et commença à manger sa nourriture presque froide, car il dut servir tout le monde avant de pouvoir manger.

Demenor ne le regarda même pas une fois Durant le repas. Quel mentor il était!

Il m'a complètement oublié.

Harry était peiné par cette pensée. Ça lui manquait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Dumbledore assurait ce rôle, et il avait toujours espéré que le chef du groupe aurait pu remplir ce rôle…

Les professeurs devaient lui avoir dit quelque chose car il n'avait nullement questionné l'habillement d'Harry ou sa manière d'agir. Finalement, le repas se termina, il se leva et tapa des mains, pour attirer l'attention.

« Daryns? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre attention? »

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Vous avez été ici pour près de dix mois. Donc, à la fin de cette semaine, la présentation aura lieu. Écoutez attentivement ce que les professeurs vont vous dire, quand ils vous prépareront à cette cérémonie. »

_**Arxeren? **_

_**Je t'explique ce soir, et nous essaierons de rejoindre le plan des âmes. **_

_**Vraiment?**_

_**Oui**_

Silence

_**Merci pour tout.**_

Arxeren ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre…

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

« Évade, bloque, attaque ! »

Clang!

« Tes pieds! »

Clang!

« T'es trop ouvert ! »

Clang, clang, Skkkkrrrriech.

« Tes yeux, arrête de regarder où tu vise! Arrête d'exposer tes bras. »

Clang… BAM!

« Ne te laisse pas distraire par l'adversaire. » dit Harry, appelant l'épée à lui et lui rendant.

Teneb était essoufflé, ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de trouver son souffle.

« Je vais t'apprendre un séquence basique, comme celle que je pratique, seulement plus simple. Regarde. »

Il exécuta une série de mouvements.

« Compris ? Suis-moi, épée en position, entaille, bloque, pousse, plonge, frappe….. »

Pendant quelques minutes, il expliqua la séquence et regarda Teneb l'exécuter, le corrigeant brusquement, le faisant alors accélérer.

« Bien, je vais attaquer, et tu riposteras avec cette séquence, compris? »

« Ok, » dit l'Elfe, avec de la difficulté en reprenant son souffle.

« Bien, en position, prêt, go. » Il s'est précipité sur Teneb qui riposte avec les mouvements qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Bien joué. » Admit Harry quand il eut terminé. « Assez pour ce soir, je vais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Teneb le regarda en se posant des questions.

« Qui ? »

« Terio. »

« Et qui est Terio? »

« Un nain. »

« Un nain! »

« On a un gagnant! »

« Mais,… il n'y a pas eu de nain ici depuis des lustres! »

« Et? Où penses-tu que j'ai eu mes armes ? »

« Bon…. Bien ! Mais pourquoi allons-nous le voir? »

« Pour tes armes

« Quel est le problème avec mes armes ? »

« Terio te dira ce qu'il y a mieux que moi. » Dit durement Harry.

Teneb resta silencieux. Il savait que quand Harry utilisait ce ton, c'était inutile de tenter d'avoir une réponse.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes. Alors Harry s'arrêta et se mit à genoux. Il mit une main sur l'herbe et murmura quelques mots que Terio lui avait enseignés avant qu'il parte.

L'entrée de la caverne des nains s'ouvrit devant les yeux de Teneb.

Harry fit un pas et fit signe à Teneb de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans une caverne colossale. Une fois là, Harry regarda autour et arrêta un nain passant près de lui.

« Désolé, mais où pourrais-je trouver Terio? »

Le nain le regarda étroitement.

« Je vais le chercher. Attendez ici.»

Harry le remercia et alla de nouveau vers Teneb.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nain revint avec Terio.

« Harry ! C'est bon de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Terio. »

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques temps.

Harry était venu plusieurs fois pour voir le nain et le faire vérifier ses armes.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? »

« Bien, je m'entraîne avec lui » il pointa Teneb qui regardait autour de lui, un peu perdu.

« Un elfe ? » dit Terio, un peu durement.

« Oui, mais il peut être tolérable. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix dans cette matière, mon entraîneur me commande de trouver un associé pour travailler, et il est le seul qui a découvert au sujet de moi… »

« On peut lui faire confiance? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas en bons termes avec les elfes, mais il est ok je pense. »

« A-t-il des connaissances en conception d'armes ? Ou est-il aussi naïf que tu l'étais quand je t'ai vu la première fois? »

« Hé ! Je n'étais pas si mauvais ! Et je prends grand soin des miennes »

« C'est vrais, tu étais un bon étudiant. »

« Merci mais pour répondre a ta question, j'en sais rien. »

« Bon, laisse-le ici, je vais voir tout ce qu'il sait, alors je le prendrai en main. »

« Merci, je reviens dans trois heures. »

« A plus tard. »

Ils s'approchèrent de Teneb.

« Teneb, c'est Terio, il te fera visiter. »

Terio débuta immédiatement à questionner le jeune Elfe.

Harry utilisa ce moment pour partir à l'extérieur.

_**Bien, maintenant que ton compagnon n'est plus ici, je t'explique au sujet de la présentation, puis nous essayerons d'atteindre le plan**__**. **_

_**Parfait.**_

_**Bien, la présentation a lieu dix mois après le commencement de la formation et deux mois avant que vous soyer bondés. Pendant cette cérémonie, les Daryns sont présentés aux dragons, on leur explique les fonctions d'un cavalier… c'est plus pour permettre aux dragons de voir les futurs cavaliers. Il y a un équipement spécial pour lui, je te montrerai, car je ne suis pas sûr que tes professeurs te le donnent. **_

_**Probablement pas. Y a-t-il un modèle spécial pour la cérémonie ?**_

_**Oui, écoute … **_

Pendant une demi-heure, il expliqua comment la cérémonie se déroulerait.

_**Parfait, je crois que je comprends.**_

_**Bien, maintenant notre second plan… t'est prêt? **_

_**Prêt comme je ne le serai jamais.**_

_**Dans ce cas, vas-y**_

Harry entra en transe après s'être assis.

Il rejoignit le premier plan et vit Arxeren.

Quand il parlait mentalement, il n'entrait pas dans le plan, utilisant uniquement le lien avec son Gardien. Une fois que tu avais trouvé ton Gardien, tu n'avais pas à aller au plan des esprits, excepté si tu voulais le rencontrer…

_**Bien, tu deviens plus rapide. **_

« Merci »

Ça avait toujours surpris Harry de pouvoir parler normalement dans le plan et pas mentalement.

_**Maintenant, concentre-toi et fais comme on a pratiqué. Je serai là. **_

Harry se concentra sur lui-même et la structure du plan.

Pour passer au second plan, il devait percer la structure du premier plan.

_**L'énergie, seulement l'énergie.**_

En chantant cette incantation, il se focalisa.

Peu à peu, l'environnement familier du plan commença à faner et se dissoudre avec légèreté. Harry avait appris qu'il pouvait commander ce plan à ressembler à ce qu'il désirait, des qu'il était concentré. Il l'avait finalement arrangé en une clairière agréable. Mais bientôt, il n'y avait rien de plus que de la lumière. Il avait concentré toute sa volonté sur la lumière et bientôt pourrait faire écouler son énergie en elle.

Maintenant, la partie difficile arrivait. Il devait s'accorder avec cette énergie. Il s'approcha d'un des écoulements et, lentement, approcha sa main. Il senti un choc doux quand sa paume entra en contact avec l'énergie pure. Lentement, il commença à laisser de l'énergie et de la puissance sortir. Il vit un fil d'or sortir de sa main et joindre l'énergie. Mais il ne cassa pas le raccordement. Il se concentra sur lui et s'ouvrit à l'énergie du plan. Lentement, la couleur d'or s'est fanée, les traces argent-blanches, prirent quelques étincelles d'or. Enfin, il sentit l'énergie ronflant sous sa main. Il tira de la puissance et retira sa main. Lentement, il laissa tomber sa concentration et le plan revint sous sa forme habituelle.

Arxeren était toujours là, mais cette fois il souriait.

_**Bien Harry, mais ça t'a pris du temps! **_

Harry l'ignora et sourit.

_**Prêt? **_

_**Oui**_

_**Alors, monte sur mon dos, si tu as bien fait ton travail on va pouvoir passer…**_

_**Tu n'es pas un esprit?**_

_**Dans ce plan nous avons des formes, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un esprit ici toi aussi! **_

Il n'avait pas besoin de répéter. Harry sauta sur son dos, même s'il était intimidé par l'animal…

Alors le dragon prit son envol vers le plan des âmes.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le Commencement Des Changement**

Harry agrippa le cou du dragon. Il était peut-être uniquement un esprit, mais ça semblait si réel.

_**Tu savais que j'avais besoin de respirer. **_

« Vraiment, je croyais que tu étais un esprit ? »

_**Cesse de tordre mes mots, on approche de la porte. J'espère que tu as bien fait ta part. **_

« Oui ! Arrête de te tourmenter »

_**Je serais beaucoup plus tourmenté si j'arrêtais de l'être pour toi ! **_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Soudainement, il se sentit étourdi juste avant de se sentir en pièce. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste étrange.

Petit à petit il se sentit revenir complet et regarda autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. D'une certaine façon la vision commune du Paradis, un endroit d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un endroit de paix et d'abondance ne semblait pas logique.

_**Tu aimes ? **_

Harry ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais. »

L'endroit était fait de nuages qui changeaient d'aspect et de couleur… La lumière créait un chemin sous leur pas.

_**Je prends ça pour un oui. **_

« C'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

_**Impressionnant ? Magnifique ? Incroyable ? A couper le souffle ? Ou tu pourrais… **_

« Ok, Ok, j'ai compris ! Que fait-on maintenant ? »

_**Bien, comme c'est ta première fois ici, tu devrais pouvoir rester une heure environ. **_

« … » « Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par une heure environ? »

_**Tu ne sais pas ? **_

« Ne sait pas quoi ? »

_**En étant dans le plan des âmes, ça te draine de ton énergie. Tu dois maintenir le lien avec le monde réel avec ton énergie. Avec de la pratique, tu vas pouvoir revenir plus longtemps plus tard. Il y a une différence de temps aussi : pour toutes les minutes que tu passes ici, deux passent dans le monde réel. **_

« Ok, je crois comprendre. Maintenant, pour revenir au problème présent, que feront-nous ? »

_**Bien, tu ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un ? **_

« Je… »

/ARXEREN/

Ils regardèrent derrière eux et virent quelqu'un approcher.

Le Gardien gémit.

_**Pas encore LUI ! **_

Harry leva les sourcils.

« Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que je ne veux pas savoir. »

/Arxeren, vieil Ami ! Ça fait longtemps/ dit l'homme en tapant le cou du dragon. / Tu en as trouvé un autre à garder /

_**Bonjour à toi aussi Karzan.**_ Répondit-il courtoisement.

Sans voir le froid dans la réponse, l'homme continua de parler.

/ Je dois dire que celui-ci t'a donné une belle forme, mais j'aimais aussi le singe, en particulier quand tu m'as montré que tu pouvais imiter Tarzan et que tu es tombé par terre.../

Harry étouffa son rire, sachant très bien que son Gardien n'apprécierait pas qu'il rie de lui.

Arxeren se tourna vers Harry.

_**Harry ? **_

« Oui » répondit Harry en tentant de cacher son amusement.

_**Je crois qu'il y a des personnes qui t'attendent.**_ Dit-il en pointant derrière Harry avec sa tête.

« Ça te déranges pas si je reste ici ? »

_**Non, moi et Karzan avons à parler de certaines choses…**_ Dit-il avec un regard désappointé.

Harry partit rapidement en sachant qu'il ne pourrait patienter plus longtemps.

Il marcha plus loin, mais s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant qui l'attendait.

Ses parents...

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Harry les regarda, complètement chamboulé. Il avait certainement attendu longtemps ce moment, mais maintenant, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Une partie de lui voulait courir pour les rejoindre comme si sa vie en dépendait, et l'autre voulait s'écrouler. Le silence était tendu.

« Mère, Père ? »

Les visages de ses parents avaient un sourire soulagé mais quelque peu triste.

« Harry… »

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il craqua. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et regarda vers le sol.

Soudainement, il sentit des bras l'entourer et courir dans ses cheveux. Il entendit la voix douce de sa mère lui dire à l'oreille des mots pour le réconforter.

Il enfonça la tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère et pleura.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des mois, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, mais ça semblait si naturel. Tout ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui refit surface.

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, il ne bougea pas. Il était maintenant dans les bras de son père et se sentait bien.

« Pardonnes-nous Harry… »

Il était surpris, pardonner quoi ?

Il se recula et regarda ses parents, toujours surpris.

« Quoi ! »

« On est désolés. » Répéta sa mère.

« Pourquoi? Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour quoi que ce soit. »

Lily secoua la tête.

« Pour t'avoir laissé, t'avoir donné cette vie misérable, pour ne pas avoir été là quand tu en avais besoin… »

Harry les regarda.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute... »

« Donc arrête de te blâmer pour ma mort. » Dit une nouvelle voix.

Harry se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Cédric.

Il était exactement comme il s'en rappelait.

« C-Cédric ? » bégaya Harry.

« Harry, je ne t'ai pas blâmé une seule fois. »

« Mais c'est de… Je suis responsable ! »

« Arrête ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tout ce que tu as fait, était d'être juste et je ne peux te blâmer pour ça. Tu as également respecté mon souhait en ramenent mon corps, c'est tout ce que je demandais… »

Harry regarda Cédric comme s'il était complètement fou.

« En te blâmant tu joues le rôle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il veut que tu te sentes coupable, il veut te détruire, que tu perdes tous tes moyens »

« Il a réussi » soupira Harry.

« Partiellement. Tu n'étais pas motivé seulement par l'an passé mais par cette… situation, » répondit Cédric.

« Peu importe… »

Cédric s'approcha de lui.

« Regarde-moi. Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de te blâmer. »

Harry le regarda intensément.

« Je vais essayer, » était sa seule réponse, mais Cédric semblait satisfait.

« Merci Harry. Je te laisse maintenant, tu as certainement beaucoup de choses à discuter avec tes parents… »

Harry eut un faible sourire et le regarda s'éloigner et finit par regarder ses parents.

Il se présenta devant eux, se tenant un peu maladroitement. Ils le sentaient inquiet, ils approchèrent de lui.

Son père lui sourit.

« Et bien, tu suis mes pas au Quidditch ? »

La glace brisée, la conversation commença. Harry écouta attentivement leur histoire : comment ils se racontaient, leur temps à Poudlard, des petites anecdotes sur les professeurs ou sur les autres étudiants, comme quand Sirius perdit un pari et dut s'habiller en jeune femme médiévale, ou quand Rogue fit éclater un chaudron en Potion, couvrant la classe de gélatine verte, parce qu'il avait oublié deux ingrédients.

Ils furent redirigés vers la sœur de Lily la première fois qu'elle mit du maquillage, finissant par ressembler à un Clown. Ils ne virent pas Arxeren arriver.

_**Harry ? C'est l'heure de partir. **_

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses parents.

Lily fit une accolade à son fils.

« Rappelle-toi que nous gardons un œil sur toi, on t'aime plus que tout. » Avec un dernier câlin, elle se recula. Son père prit la place.

« On est très fiers de toi. Tu es devenu une personne bien Harry, Ne laisse jamais personne dire le contraire ou te rabaisser. »

Harry regarda vers le sol. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre " comme tu le fais toi-même" rester en suspens.

« Ne le prends pas mal Harry » rajouta James, « Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais tu ne devrais pas laisser les autres te traîner dans la boue… »

« Je vais essayer papa. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de James.

« Merci Harry. »

_**On doit y aller maintenant Harry.**_

Ses parents lui firent une dernière accolade, lui rappellant qu'ils seront toujours à ses côtés et lui demandant de revenir bientôt.

Harry et Arxeren revinrent au premier plan.

« Arxeren ? »

_**Oui ? **_

« Es-ce que je pourrais atteindre le plan des âmes sans toi ? »

_**Certainement ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je t'accompagnerai à toutes les fois ! Maintenant, ton énergie est enregistrée dans le plan, tout ce que tu auras à faire est d'appeler un Pagat. **_

« Un quoi ? »

_**Un Pagat, ils sont les messagers et peuvent te transporter du plan des Esprits au plan des Ames. Tu as seulement à dire "Semreh" et un d'eux viendra. **_

Harry sourit.

« Merci beaucoup. »

_**Mais de rien.**_

« Maintenant, c'était qui ce gars ? »

_**Karzan ? **_

« Oui, il semblait très bien te connaître… »

_**Malheureusement… On a travaillé sur quelque chose voilà quelques années et depuis ce temps je suis incapable de m'en débarrasser **_

« Je lui parlerai, il à l'air de connaître de bonnes histoires sur toi. »

_**Que j't'y prenne ! **_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire au visage paniqué de son Gardien.

Avant qu'Arxeren ne puisse répliquer, il quitta le plan des Esprits pour le monde réel.

Il étendit ses membres endoloris dû aux deux heures sans bouger. Se levant, il regarda autour de lui, essayant au plus, car la nuit était déjà arrivée.

En effleurant ses mains, il fit apparaître une boule de feu et rejoignit les nains.

Il entra dans la cave et alla directement rejoindre Teneb.

Il soupira en voyant Teneb et Terio dans un coin, en train de parler calmement. Il admit qu'il avait un peu peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Les Nains n'appréciaient pas particulièrement les Elfes, les trouvant snobs et trop sûrs d'eux. Ajouté à ça, les Elfes qui, n'ayant pas voulu aider les Nains dans leur guerre contre les trolls voilà une centaine d'année, arguaient qu'ils voulaient rester neutre et qu'ils n'étaient point des guerriers, quelque chose que même le plus stupide des Nains ne croirait pas car les Elfes apprenaient le tir et le combat à l'épée très jeunes. Les Nains trouvèrent le moyen de gagner mais le conflit se termina dans une mare de sang pour les deux cotés. Ils avaient perdu une cité qui comportait plus de quatre-vingt mille habitants dans un éboulement. Les trolls avaient volé un explosif qui produisit l'éboulement.

La guerre se termina quelques semaines plus tard, dans un combat final qui laissa presque tous les combattants morts sur place. Les Trolls se sauvèrent et les Nains commencèrent à reconstruire. Depuis ce temps, les relations entre les Nains et les Elfes étaient tendues. Les Nains ne pardonneraient jamais complètement aux Elfes de ne pas les avoir aidés ou leur avoir donné un moyen de se protéger.

« Harry » dit Terio.

« Oui ? »

« Ramène-le ici demain et le jour d'après. Il en sait beaucoup mais il en a encore à apprendre. Je lui donnerai ses armes dans trois jours. »

« Même heure ? »

« Oui »

« Merci beaucoup Terio. »

Le nain lui sourit.

« Mais de rien Harry. Reviens quand tu veux. »

« Oui, sans problème. »

Ils quittèrent la cave. Teneb n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers l'Elfe.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps tu le connais ? »

« Quelque mois. »

« Il ne ressemble pas à ce que les nains devraient ressembler. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu te fasses ta propre opinion des choses plutôt que te fier à ce que disent les autres. Tu dois faire tes propres choix. »

Son ton était dur mais ça ne dérangeait pas l'Elfe pour le moment. "À demain soir, même heure, même endroit."

Harry se retourna et laissa Teneb dans ses pensées.

L'Elfe regarda l'humain. Encore une fois, il ne savait quoi penser. Que dois-je croire ? Ce qu'il voyait ou ce qui lui avait été enseigné ?

Les deux jours suivants étaient semblables. Harry était toujours puni. Le soir, il amenait Teneb voir Terio et les quittait pour s'entraîner. Il n'était pas prêt à retourner dans le plan des âmes, donc il s'entraînait à devenir un Animagus. Il avait presque fini la transformation des parties de son corps, ce qui était la première étape vers la transformation complète. Il pouvait maintenant transformer la plus grande partie de son corps en animal.

_**Harry ? **_

Le jeune homme sursauta car il était concentré à transformer la partie la plus dure du corps : la tête.

_**Arxeren ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça !**_

_**Trop amusant pour arrêter, mais je crois que tu es prêt à passer à la prochaine étape de ton entraînement.**_

_**Vraiment ?**_

_**Oui, il est temps de trouver ton animal.**_

_**Que dois-je faire ? **_répondit Harry, voulant l'essayer à tout prix. Réussir sa transformation Animagique était très important pour lui.

_**Eh bien, tu as besoin d'un peu d'eau, quelques Reanias, deux feuilles d'Ardailen et trois gouttes de ton sang. **_

_**L'Ardailen est facile à trouver, je crois en avoir vu un buisson près d'ici. Il y a quelques Reanias dans la cuisine. Je peux les faire venir à moi. L'eau est facile à trouver comme le sang.**_

_**Qu'es-ce qu'on attend ?**_

Aujourd'hui, Teneb recevait ses armes, donc Harry savait qu'il avait du temps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était prêt. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'ajouter le sang.

_**Parfait Harry. Ce n'est pas une méthode utilisée habituellement, mais une fois que tu auras ajouté le sang, ça va changer de couleur pour la couleur argent et te montrer ta ou tes formes. **_

_**Mes formes ?**_

_**Vas-y !**_

Harry conjura un bol, ajouta les autres ingrédients comme Arxeren le lui indiquait, et laissa tomber son sang en dernier.

Immédiatement, la mixture tourna argent mais, Harry vit des éclats d'or à l'intérieur. Oubliant ça, il regarda dans le bol attentivement. Les tourbillons stoppèrent et le liquide devint clair comme du diamant.

Tranquillement le contour d'un animal se dessina. Harry hoqueta. Il regardait un phénix, par après l'animal changea pour un léopard, un corbeau et finalement un Sowaroc. Le dernier fit hoqueter Harry encore plus.

_**Très bien, deux créatures magiques…**_

_**Arxeren, comment puis-je avoir plus d'une forme ?**_

_**Très simple, tout le monde en a plus qu'une, c'est les formes que tu peux devenir, mais quelques unes te ressemblent plus que les autres. La deuxième et les autres sont plus dures à obtenir, en particulier si les animaux sont ennemis. L'esprit est contre. **_

_**D'accord, je crois comprendre**_

_**Parfait, tu dois pratiquer un charme et une potion pour atteindre ta première forme.**_

Le reste de la soirée était consacrée à pratiquer le charme et débuter la potion.

Le jour suivant, Harry retourna en classe. Il demeura silencieux toute la journée, restant dans l'ombre.

Les leçons furent suspendues à cause de la cérémonie qui était dans trois jours, et on leur enseigna comment se déroulerait la cérémonie.

Harry s'ennuya à mort. Arxeren lui avait déjà tout expliqué. Il avait déjà conjuré sa propre tunique, comme personne ne lui en avait donné une.

Ce soir, Teneb recevait ses armes et il pourrait commencer à s'entraîner sérieusement. Dans deux mois, c'était la cérémonie de jumelage. Les deux derniers jours : le premier était une compétition entre tous les étudiants. Ils devaient présenter tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Pratiquement toute la deuxième journée était de la méditation, le jumelage était dans la fin de l'après-midi.

Il amena Teneb voir Terio mais, cette fois, il patienta. La potion devait mijoter deux semaines avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient.

Une heure plus tard, Teneb revint avec le sourire en tenant ses armes.

Terio les regarda tous les deux.

« Bon, j'espère que vous prendrez soin de vos armes tous les deux… »

Harry sourit à son ami nain.

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien, revenez si vous avez besoin de quoi qu ce soit » il regarda Teneb.

« Ca te concerne toi aussi, jeune Elfe, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que je croyais. »

Teneb fit un signe de tête.

Il les quitta et, pour le reste de la nuit, Harry fit pratiquer Teneb plus durement.

Le jeune sorcier voulait amener Teneb à un nivau où il pourrait s'entraîner sérieusement. Le jour suivant fut semblable: lever à 4 heures du matin, entraînement, déjeuner, leçons, dîner, leçons, souper, entraînement et l'heure de dormir.

Et puis un matin, Harry réalisa que c'était le matin de la cérémonie.

Ils eurent un entraînement facile ce matin là ; Teneb travailla sur son tir. Harry rit mentalement. Toutes les fois que l'Elfe avait son arc à la main, il ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons.

Harry ne s'était jamais entraîné au tir avec l'Elfe, et prit ce temps pour s'entraîner avec son élément.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils partirent silencieusement pour le déjeuner.

La cérémonie prenait place à la fin de l'après-midi dans le nid des Dragons.

C'était un endroit rond et très large, avec des estrades sur un côté, pour ceux qui voulaient regarder la cérémonie, presque tous les Riders.

Harry profita de son après-midi à l'extérieur, se promenant sur l'île avec Shadow. Il n'avait pas souvent de journée calme comme ça et, pour une fois, appréciait la tranquillité. Il s'arrêtait sur la falaise ou il avait tenté de se suicider. Le son des vagues atteignant le fond de la falaise était apaisant, comme leur mouvement hypnotisant. Harry emplit ses poumons, jouissant de la sensation douce et salée de l'air, avant d'expirer.

Il regarda en direction de Poudlard, sa maison, se sentant, pour le moment, en paix avec lui-même, il ne sentait plus le désespoir comme il l'avait expérimenté avant Noël, maintenant, il était certain d'une seule chose : après la cérémonie, il retournerait dans son monde. Une fois qu'il serait jumelé, il aurait la permission de quitter l'île. La seconde année étant pour perfectionner l'habileté de Rider avec un mentor, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait apprendre seul. De plus, Voldemort était toujours au poste. Depuis la destruction de Londres, Voldemort avait continué d'attaquer, avançant rapidement. Le monde magique, grâce à la stupidité de Fudge, n'était pas prêt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur une folie de mise à mort. Il se foutait des moldus. Il attaquait où bon lui semblait, détruisant et tuant comme il voulait. Harry le savait trop, car il voyait tout dans son sommeil. Il aurait sombré à nouveau, sans le collier donné par le Sowaroc. Toutes les fois qu'il s'était réveillé à cause d'une vision, il l'attrapait et la vision disparaissait tranquillement. Il ne disparaissait pas complètement mais, il devenait plus fade. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester saint d'esprit.

Une heure avant le début de la cérémonie, il revint au Quartier Général, faisant attention que personne ne voie Shadow.

Il partit directement pour les dortoirs après avoir prit soin de Shadow. Il avait encore une demi-heure qu'il passa dans son lit à penser. Quinze minutes avant la cérémonie, tous les autres Daryns avaient quitté et il se leva. Il portait déjà une partie de la tenue requise pour la présentation, tout ce qu'il lui restait à mettre était la tunique blanche, plutôt que son chandail habituel.

Cinq minutes plus tard il était prêt à quitter le dortoir. Il marcha le long des quelques couloirs, laissa le bâtiment et avança de quelques pas quand quelqu'un saisit son bras. Il se tourna et se trouva face à face avec Garth souriant d'un air satisfait.

Levant les yeux, il vit son groupe entier être debout derrière lui : Xjahl, Vlad, Ribor et Chrisianne.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça l'humain ? » Dit le jeune Magis malicieusement.

« Pas tes affaires, laisse-moi passer. »

Le Magis s'étouffa.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Harry se retourna face au groupe.

« LAISSE-MOI PASSER. »

Il ne le supporterait pas plus longtemps. La discussion avec ses parents lui avait redonné confiance. Il était fier de lui et il ne les laisserait pas tomber.

« Tu crois vraiment aller à la présentation. Tu es vraiment lourd tu sais, tu vas réellement faire un fardeau de toi même ! Renonce, tu ne vaux rien et tu le sais. Admets-le. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux froids.

« Maintenant que tu as terminé, peux-tu me laisser passer. Je crois que tu es en retard. »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, il se libéra et continua son chemin.

Il ne se déplaça pas loin.

« Espèce de…! » il entendit des pas derrière lui et il eut juste le temps d'éviter le coup de poing.

Agissant par pur reflexe, Harry se mit en position de défense. Il vit l'air surpris sur le visage de Garth. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps, car le Magis contre-attaqua. Ne voulant pas lui faire de mal, il se réservait pour la cérémonie du jumelage, Harry bloquait les coups ou les évitait.

Garth devenant de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur explosa finalement.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un peureux comme tu as toujours été ! Tu es incapable de riposter. »

C'en était trop. Avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, le poing de Harry entra en collision avec sont nez, le brisant.

Il regarda l'humain, montant ses main vers sont nez et regarda le sang, le choc apparu sur sont visage.

« Comment as-tu osé ! »

Il se tourna vers son groupe.

« Attrapez-le ! »

« Avec plaisir » répondit Ribor.

Puis Harry entra en mode attaque et défense : pied, block, pied, riposte, pied, block, pied...

Il frappa Vlad sur la tempe, le rendant inconscient. Il lança rapidement Chrisianne dans un arbre la rendant inconsciente. Il frappa Ribor dans l'estomac, envoyant le grand Élémentaire s'effondrer sur Garth. Il resta seulement Xjahl.

« Tu es meilleur que je pensais l'humain, mais toujours trop faible pour nous. »

Harry ne prit pas le temps de répondre.

L'elfe sauta, il esquiva un coup de poing, mais fut touché à l'épaule.

« Tu es faible » dit Xjahl.

Harry contre-attaqua immédiatement, mettant en pratique tout ce qu'il avait appris, Il frappa l'elfe sur la poitrine, profitant du choc, il saisit son bras et le bascula au sol. Xjahl prit son bras, essayant de le faire chuter, mais Harry se libéra. L'elfe réussit à se remettre sur pieds, un peu chancelant, seulement pour être frappé sur la tempe, le rendant inconscient.

Harry soupira et reprit sa marche, quand soudainement, il senti une douleur aiguisée et torturante dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Garth sourire d'un air satisfait, un couteau sanglant dans sa main droite.

Il se sentit faiblir. Tout devenait embrouillé.

« Tu n'iras pas nulle part humain » dit-il méchamment. Il s'est approché de lui et le saisit par le col, le poussant dans l'arbre le plus proche, faisant haleter Harry de douleur dans le dos.

Mais l'attention de Garth avait été distraite par un éclat d'or.

« Ou as-tu trouver ça ! »

Il le prit dans ses mains et l'arracha du cou d'Harry

« Tu ne le mérites pas. »

C'était la dernière chose qu'entendit Harry avant de tomber inconscient.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Teneb regarda autour de lui. Jusqu'ici, la journée avait été bonne. Les Riders ont tous été installés dans les gradins et les dragons avaient commencé à venir et atterrir. Teneb les observait avec crainte.

Même les Riders étaient étonnés de voir un Sowaroc et un Emnag. Ces dragons venaient rarement, comme il était rare qu'ils soient liés avec quelqu'un.

Les écailles d'or du Sowaroc lui rappelèrent le collier d'Harry. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui le cherchant.

Il n'était pas là, comme Garth et ses amis. Son froncement de sourcils s'est approfondi et il s'est tourné ver Inir.

"Hey, tu sais où sont les autres ?"

Inir regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

"Aucune idée, mais il devraient arriver bientôt."

"Je les ai entendu parler de l'humain" Coupa Arnelle.

"Vraiment ?" Teneb n'était pas rassuré.

"Oui, quelque chose comme lui donner une leçon."

Teneb n'aimais pas l'humain énormément, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert.

"J'ai oublié quelque chose au dortoir, je reviens."

"Dépêche-toi" dit Malisa, "ça commence dans quelques minutes."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long."

Teneb se précipita au Quartier Général quand il entendit un bruit sourd.

Il se dirigea dans la direction du bruit et ce qu'il trouva le choqua.

Garth et ses petits amis entouraient Harry, lui donnant des coups de pied et il vit le collier d'Harry dans la main de Garth.

"Teneb !" s'exclama Vlad en le voyant.

Il sourit un peu à l'elfe, mais était déconcerté par le froid de son visage quand il regarda Harry.

Les contusions commençaient à apparaître. Mais il pouvait voir que les autres avaient gagné leur part de blessures aussi.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Il était un peu choqué au ton dur de sa voix.

"Oh ! Ben l'humain voulait aller à la cérémonie et on l'a arrêté."

"Vous l'avez arrêté ?" répéta Teneb, levant un sourcil.

"Et bien, il ne voulait pas obéir alors on a usé de la force."

Teneb regarda brusquement Vlad. Ils étaient de bons combattants, mais Harry était bien meilleur.

"Et ?"

"Tu me croirais pas ! Il nous a battus. Il nous a assommé et se préparait à partir quand Garth s'est réveillé."

"Vraiment, je croyais que tu étais inconscient."

"Je ne l'étais pas" dit Garth, "je me suis levé et je l'ai frappé dans le dos, ça va lui apprendre à ne pas s'en prendre à nous."

Teneb n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il regarda la figure d'Harry, nottant que les autres l'observaient. Assez sûr, il vit du sang sous l'humain. Il s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux à côté, le roulant doucement sur un côté.

Un gémissement échappa des lèvres d'Harry et Teneb haleta. La blessure était profonde et Teneb savait que Garth devait avoir frappé l'épine dorsale. L'humain semblait avoir des saignements internes aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Teneb? Allez ! Tu vas être en retard pour la cérémonie."

"Je m'assure qu'il n'a pas trop de dommages." Regardant les jeunes à quelques mètres de lui

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Chrisianne, un peu déconcertée.

"Parce qu'il meurt !»

"C'est un être vivant !" Teneb était de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ! S'il meurt, et bien, bon débarras, il ne sera pas manqué ! Maintenant allons-y, vous ne voulez pas manquer la présentation juste parce que cet humain était assez stupide pour nous désobéir. "

Teneb la regarda. Que devrait-il faire ? Il pourrait les suivre, laissant Harry à son Destin, ou il pourrait rester là et l'aider comme les elfes sont supposés le faire. Que devrait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Ce qu'on lui a appris ? Ou la morale ?

"Tu dois faire tes propres choix."

Les mots de l'humain lui revenaient en tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Je lui sauve la vie !"

"T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu aides un humain !" Le dégoût était évident dans le ton de Magis.

"Oui"

"Tu sais ce que tu fais ?" Garth demanda avec un ton menaçant.

"Je sais."

Le Magis fit quelque pas dans la direction de Teneb, mais fut arrêté par Teneb qui appela son épée et pointa sa lame sur lui.

Il regarda l'arme puis Teneb.

"Traître," lâcha-t-il, "Sale TRAITRE."

"Venant de toi, je vais le prendre comme un compliment."

Garth lui envoya un coup d'œil méprisant, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Il s'est éloigné, mais alors s'arrêta et se retourna vers Teneb.

"Ah ! Enterre ça avec lui." Lançant le collier d'Harry vers lui.

Teneb rencontra ses yeux avec un regard pierreux.

Ils sont partis après quelques secondes, se dépêchant vers la présentation. Il retourna son attention vers Harry, vérifiant pour une pulsation et essayant d'arrêter le saignement. En sentant une pulsation faible, il commença à s'affoler.

"Harry, réveille-toi ! Réveille-TOI !»

Soudainement, le jeune sorcier arrêta de respirer.

Teneb le regarda avec choc. Il le salua de la tête et lentement prit la main de l'humain, y mettant son collier.

"Puisses-tu rester en paix."

Soudainement, le collier rougeoya d'or. Effrayé, Teneb fit quelques pas en reculent regardant la forme rayonnante d'Harry.

Soudainement, il entendit quelque chose derrière lui.

Il haleta.

Devant lui était debout un Sowaroc puissant, rayonnant entièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la colère rayonnant du dragon.

_**Que s'est il passé ! **_

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Une minute avant :

Garth et ses amis étaient arrivés. Ils s'étaient guéris sur la route du repaire du Dragon. Ils s'approchèrent des autres Daryns. Soudainement, un hurlement pouvait être entendu venant des Dragons.

Tous les regardèrent. Soudainement le Sowaroc s'envola et disparut. Les autres dragons étaient agités.

Soudainement, le Enmag disparut a sont tour.

Demenor se leva.

"Daryns, nous allons commencer la cérémonie. Ceux qui ne sont pas présent nous rattraperont plus tard."

Calmement, la cérémonie débuta.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

_**Que s'est il passé ! **_

Teneb bégaya un peu.

Le Dragon le regarda et se calma un peu.

_**Parle sans peur jeune homme**_

Rapidement, Teneb lui raconta le tout. Quand il termina il vit le Sowaroc de très mauvaise humeur.

En secouant sa tête d'or, il s'approcha d'Harry, qui était toujours entouré par le rougeoiement d'or.

"Peux-tu le sauver ?»

Le regard aiguisé du dragon se tourna vers Teneb.

_**J'aurai besoin de ton aide, jeune homme, aussi bien que l'appui d'un des miens. Il a dérivé très loin et je ne sais pas si je réussirai à le soutenir cette fois. Mais, je vais essayer. **_

Quand il eut finis de parler, un Emnag apparut à côté de lui.

Elle se tourna vers Teneb.

_**Es-tu prêt à nous aider jeune homme. **_

Teneb n'hésita pas.

"Oui."

_**Parfait, sache que nous allons te conduire au plus profond de sa conscience. Es-tu prêt à affronter ça ? **_

"Je le suis" répondit Teneb, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui, mais voulait aider.

_**Bien, dans ce cas entre en transe et laisse-nous te guider**_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Teneb était en transe profonde et se sentit dirigé quelque part.

Et puis il entra dans la conscience d'Harry.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le Pourquoi Du Comment**

Teneb regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre à coucher. Soudainement, il entendit des cris venant d'en bas et quelqu'un courir. Une femme entra, en état de panique. Elle prit un enfant dans ses bras et le tenait contre son torse. Teneb entendit une querelle, un cri et finalement un rire. Des pas furent entendus, montant les marches puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment. L'homme que Teneb avait déjà vu auparavant se tenait devant lui, baguette levée. Le mal était le seul mot pour le décrire.

La femme fit quelques pas à reculons, tenant son bébé plus seré contre elle.

« Tasse-toi »

« Non, s'il vous plait, pas Harry. »

« Pousse-toi de là et tu resteras en vie. »

« Non, tue-moi à sa place. Par pitié, pas Harry. »

« Avada Kedavra. »

Un flash vert apparut dans la pièce et la femme tomba, morte, en tenant son enfant.

« Le dernier Potter… » Chuchota l'homme.

Il leva sa baguette en face de l'enfant.

« Avada Kedavra. » Ces deux mots étaient accompagnés par un rire démoniaque.

Teneb regarda sans pouvoir intervenir, le jet de lumière verte se dirigeant vers l'enfant. Il se prépara à voir un enfant sans vie, mais le jet rebondit vers l'homme. La scène commença à disparaître, mais juste avant il remarqua un éclair sur le front de l'enfant.

« Un Survivant. » Déclara une voix.

La scène changea. Il était maintenant dans une petite remise.

« Gamin! »

Teneb fut terrifié par le hurlement. Il y avait un jeune garçon, d'environ six ou sept ans, qui se réveilla. Il le regarda s'habiller, tassant les araignées en sortant, tentant de se dépêcher pour aller préparer le déjeuner (NDT : dsl mais je suis Québécois donc je garde cette forme ;) ), pendant qu'une femme ressemblant à un cheval, un homme ressemblant à un taureau et un enfant ressemblant à un cochon s'installaient à la table, attendant le déjeuner, ignorant complètement le jeune garçon qui se battit avec une casserole. Il les servit avant de prendre une miche de pain et un verre d'eau qu'ils lui avaient laissé sur le comptoir…

« Un garçon. » Dit de nouveau la voix.

Une nouvelle scène débuta : le garçon étais un peu plus vieux, environ onze ans. Il était dans un petit 'Pub', entouré de personnes qui tentaient de lui parler, lui serrer la main.

Teneb pouvait voir son air confus.

« Une Célébrité. »

La scène rechangea de nouveau. Il était dans un château, dans une salle de classe, un petit homme était assis sur un bureau, bougeant une baguette en prononçant une incantation.

Les enfants tentaient de l'imiter avec plus ou moins de succès.

« Un Sorcier. »

Cette fois-ci, il le vit entouré d'un garçon avec des cheveux de feu et d'une fille avec des cheveux bruns qui portait des livres. Ils riaient et parlaient ensemble.

« Un Ami. »

La scène changea pour une scène de cimetière.

Il frissonna.

Deux adolescents apparurent, tenant une coupe entre leurs mains. Ils étaient confus. Soudainement, une lumière verte et trois mot : 'Tue l'autre' et un des deux fut à terre, mort. Teneb regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, attaché à une pierre tombale, pendant qu'un petit homme prenait du sang du bras du jeune homme, des cendres et son propre bras et les mettait dans un chaudron et qu'un homme se leva ensuite de dans le chaudron. Eh bien, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un homme : les yeux rouges, une face de serpent. Le petit homme lui tendit une robe avant de bégayer en pointant son bras coupé. L'autre tendit sa baguette vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le bras du petit homme et soudainement, une main en argent apparut. Il toucha le bras gauche du petit homme, pressant sur quelque chose de noir et plusieurs personnes apparurent, habillés de noir et portant un masque et se prosternèrent devant lui. Il les salua avant de regarder le jeune homme et de commencer à parler.

Teneb ne put entendre se qui fut dit mais vit la face de serpent donner une baguette au jeune homme et le détacher. L'homme et le jeune homme se firent face, se saluèrent et levèrent leur baguette. Un combat débuta: l'home lança ses sorts pendant que le jeune homme les évitait. Soudainement, il lancèrent tous les deux un sort et les sort se connectèrent, créant un lien en or entre eux. Des ombres commencèrent à apparaître ; le jeune homme qui fut tué quelques minutes plus tôt, un vieillard, une femme et, finalement, le couple que Teneb avait vu en premier. Le garçon coupa le lien soudainement et courrut vers le corps de son ami tombé et appela à lui la coupe avant de disparaître.

« Un Guerrier. »

Teneb se demandait toujours qui était le jeune homme, mais soudainement, ça le frappa, la cicatrice! Comment avait-il pu être si stupide! C'était la mémoire d'Harry, mais vue d'un autre point de vue.

La vitesse des images accéléra. La vie de Harry 'flasha' devant lui. Il se figea, ahuri devant le chemin que Harry avait fait… Soudainement, il se retrouva entouré par les ténèbres, un brouillard noir et épais. Il regarda autour de lui en état de panique.

« Rappelle-toi, la lumière est ton alliée. »

« Quelle lumière! »

« Tu dois trouver ta lumière. »

« Lumière, facile à dire... Quelle lumière! Il n'y en a aucune ici, seulement la noirceur, le désespoir… Aucun espoir… »

Teneb fit signe de la tête, il ne devait pas abandonner. Son Gardien! Kaelia elle pourrait l'aider.

Pendant qu'il se concentrait sur son Gardien, il ne vit pas la lumière s'échapper de son corps et repousser les ténèbres.

_Teneb? _

_Kaelia!_

_Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? _

_Je dois aider Harry._

_Pourquoi? _

Teneb réfléchit à cette question. Pourquoi?

_Parce que je le dois._

_Pourquoi? _

_Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire._

_Bien, tu as changé pour le mieux jeune homme… _

Teneb était un peu confus. Avait-il changà? Il repoussa cette pensée, il devait se concentrer sur la tâche présente.

_Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire Kaelia?_

_Tu dois lui redonner le goût de la vie_.

_Comment?_

_Tu as vu sa vie, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui le pousserait à vouloir continuer à vivre… _

L'esprit de Teneb roula à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser l'humain à vivre? Pas son pouvoir. Son devoir? Non. Une image lui revint à l'esprit : trois enfants rient joyeusement.

_Ses amis._

_Bien, maintenant concentre-toi sur cette image. _

Teneb obéit, focalisant son esprit sur les trois enfants, leurs rires, leur négligence, leur complicité.

Tranquillement, les ténèbres s'éclaircirent, devenant un début de gris.

« Merci jeune homme » dit une voie puissante.

« Nous allons le ramener maintenant. » ajouta une autre voix plus douce. « Aies confiance. »

Teneb se relaxa. Il avait confiance en les deux voix. Il eut des flashs de lumière, une montée de puissance et il fut soudainement de retour dans son corps.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour se retrouver face à face au Sowaroc et à l'Enmags.

_Tu as bien agi, jeune homme. _

Teneb baissa la tête en signe de respect. Il regarda Harry. Le jeune sorcier s'étira et se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« De quoi te rappelles-tu ? »

Harry regarda Teneb. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez le jeune Elfe.

« Eh bien, Garth et sa petite bande m'ont pris par surprise. On s'est battu et je les ai assommés. Je me préparais à aller à la cérémonie quand cet enfant de bâtard m'a attaqué dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé par après? »

« Eh bien, comme je ne te voyais pas arriver, je suis venu pour te chercher et je t'ai trouvé à terre inconscient et blessé, Garth et sa petite troupe était en train de te frapper. Je les ai arrêtés. Par la suite, ils sont partis pour la cérémonie, puis le Sowaroc est arrivé, suivi de l'Emnag et je les ai aidé à te ramener dans le monde des vivants. »

Au nom 'Sowaroc' Harry regarda le Dragon aux écailles d'or.

« Tu m'as sauvé à nouveau. Merci à tous les deux. » Dit-il en baissant la tête en respect aux deux Dragon.

_**Vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous abaisser devant nous, jeune Dragonneau. Vous valez la peine d'être aidé**_, dit l'Emnag.

_**Ceci est la seconde fois que nous devons venir à ton aide, petit homme. Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'y en ait pas de troisième**_. Dit le Sowaroc en regardent le Den avec des yeux furieux

Teneb frissonna. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui se dresserait sur le chemin d'un Dragon furieux.

« Ne le faites pas » plaida Harry.

_**Pourquoi ? Ils ont brisé un des vœux des Riders : Ne Jamais Attaquer un Pers. Il doivent affronter leur châtiment. **_

« La cérémonie du Jumelage est prévue pour dans deux mois. Je vais avoir ma revanche. Vos intentions me feraient plus de mal que de bien. »

Teneb ne pouvait pas ne pas être d'accord. Si les autres venaient à savoir la connexion entre Harry et le Dragon d'or, ça amènerais jalousie, envie et ressentiment envers Harry.

Le Sowaroc plissa les sourcils.

_**Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sage, mais je ferai ce que tu me demandes. Mais si nous devons venir encore à ton aide, je mettrai un terme à tout ça. Cependant, sois certain qu'aucun Dragon ne se jumellera à ceux qui sont responsables de ça**__. _

Harry accepta, remit son collier autour de son cou. Voyant cela, le Sowaroc s'adoucit.

_**Porte-le toujours jeune homme**__. _

Il se tourna vers l'autre Dragon, fit un signe de tête, décolla et disparut.

L'Enmags s'approcha de Teneb.

_**Tu as prouvé que l'on pouvait compter sur toi aujourd'hui, jeune Elfe. Tu mérites ceci**_.

Un flash argent entoura la main droite de Teneb. Il la regarda, curieux. Dans sa paume se trouvait un collier similaire à celui d'Harry ; la différence entre les deux était que le sien était d'argent, comme les écailles du Dragon devant lui.

Il salua et remercia la puissante bête.

_Ne le retire pas, nous nous reverrons_.

Puis les dragons disparurent.

Harry et Teneb se regardèrent.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de parler, mais avant allons à cette cérémonie" dit Harry. "Allons-y."

Ils coururent vers le Den. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en retard. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière.

Les Dragons étaient toujours agités et le Sowaroc et l'Enmag n'étaient pas revenus. Demenor était en train de terminer de réciter la promesse des Riders. Harry leva un sourcil en entendant son supposé mentor parler de solidarité, entraide, tolérance. Tolérance, quelle niaiserie!

Puis les Daryns firent un pas en avant et commencèrent à réciter l'engagement.

"Nous, Daryns, qui portons la marque des Dragons_,_

Portons Allégeance aux neuf, par leurs noms et leurs pouvoirs :

Sied et Cerha, Gardiens de l'eau et de la terre

Phaistos et Dia, Porteurs du feu et de l'air

Altaï, le Sage et sa compagne, la Gracieuse Aurine,

Des, le Juge, Gardien des esprits

Gae, la Bonne, Incarnation de la magie

Rexeran, les Dirigeant tous, Brave et Juste "

Ils saluèrent les constellations des Dragons.

Les Dragons présents poussèrent un hurlement, mais les Riders qui observaient la cérémonie ne pouvaient pas empêcher le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Dragons n'avaient pas communiqué du tout les avec Daryns, bien que ce soit quelque chose de commun.

La dernière partie de la cérémonie arriva : tous les Daryns s'approchèrent d'un autel. Sur celui-ci, il y avait une tasse ornée. Elle était faite d'un métal dont la fabrication avait été depuis longtemps oubliée.

Un poignard était couché à côté de cela. La tradition était que chaque Rider devait y mettre une goutte de son sang. La tasse était remplie d'un liquide argent tourbillonnant. Personne ne savait ce que c'était, mais c'était ici depuis le premier jumelage entre un dragon et un être vivant.

Harry alla au bout de la ligne. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais il devait le faire… Finalement c'était son tour. Il y avait une teinte rouge dans le liquide maintenant. Soupirant il prit le poignard et coupa son pouce gauche. Une goutte de sang se forma sur son doigt et tomba dans la tasse. Personne ne remarqua le rougeoiement autour de la goutte comme elle entra en contact avec le liquide.

Cela marqua la fin de la cérémonie. Silencieusement, les Dragons s'envolèrent puis disparurent.

Les Rider échangèrent des coups d'œil embarrassés, mais haussèrent les épaules.

Harry jeta un regard à Teneb, signifiant ' Allons-y '. Les deux se poussèrent, en passant inaperçus.

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

Harry amena Teneb dans une pièce qu'il avait découverte plus tôt. C'était sa pièce et il n'avait pas prévu d'amener Teneb dans celle-ci. Mais c'était le seul endroit où il ne serait pas dérangé.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me rappelle uniquement avoir vu mes amis avec un flash de lumière puis, je me suis réveillé avec mon Gardien qui criait. »

_**J'avais tous les droits de te crier après. Tu t'es fais avoir comme un débutant. **_

_**Ferme la veux-tu!**_

« Eh bien, tu étais presque mort quand les deux Dragons sont arrivés, ils ont demandé mon aide et j'ai accepté. Tu t'étais retiré au plus profond de ton âme. Ils m'ont amené avec eux et nous t'avons ramené. »

« Ils ont QUOI ! »

« Ils m'ont amené dans ton esprit, dans ta mémoire, pour que je puisse te trouver une raison de vivre. »

Harry regarda Teneb avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« Ma mémoire ? »

« Toute ta vie. »

« Tu as passé mon bouclier cette fois? »

Teneb tressaillit. Il se rappelait très bien la dernière fois qu'il avait pénétré l'esprit de l'humain. Il avait senti comme s'il avait foncé dans un mur de briques, un mur très épais.

« Les Dragons m'on emmené. Comment as-tu fait pour avoir des boucliers si puissants? »

« Pour garder les plus perspicaces à l'extérieur de mon esprit. J'ai une question par exemple. »

« Demande. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé? Tu aurais pu me laisser. Tu comprends ce qui va arriver si tu prends mon côté? »

« Je comprends très bien, mais comme tu as dit, je dois prendre mes propres décisions et c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« La meilleure chose à faire? »

« Peu importe ce que tu peux penser des Elfes, il y en a qui ont une morale. Et aider ceux dans le besoin en fait partie. »

« Même si tu dois aller contre ce que tu as appris? »

« Même si je le dois. »

Il y eut un silence. Teneb n'était pas sûr de quoi faire. Le visage d'Harry était illisible.

« Je… je veux m'excuser. » chuchota-t-il. Il regardait le sol. Maintenant qu'il avait vu la vie de l'humain, il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Il le regarda, attendant une réponse.

Les yeux émeraude semblaient le percer. Finalement Harry parla.

« Mon séjour ici m'a donné toutes les raisons de me méfier de vous. Avant de venir ici, je croyais les Elfes sages, tolérants, en harmonie avec la nature, incapables de faire du mal aux autres. Pas besoin de te dire que mes illusions ont été réduites en pièce. J'ai seulement vu la défiance, la discrimination, la méprise, des simples d'esprit, tellement pris dans leurs traditions qu'ils sont aveugles au reste du monde. »

Ces mots blessèrent Teneb. L'humain avait foi en eux, mais où cela l'avait-il mené? A sa destruction.

« Quand tu m'as fais chanter dans le but de t'aider, j'ai seulement vu un autre Elfe qui recherchait le pouvoir, Aveugle à ce qui l'entourait, sauf à lui-même. Je crois m'être trompé. »

Teneb le regarda durement.

« Après ce que tu as fait ce soir, et bien… Merci. »

Cette fois, Teneb n'en crut pas ses oreilles. L'humain le remerciait !

« Je… je ne mérite pas d'être remercié. »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est à moi de décider. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, seulement brisé par Harry.

« Es-tu sûr de ton choix? Je veux dire, tu sais ce qui va arriver quand ça arrivera aux oreilles des Riders. Ce ne sera pas facile pour toi. »

Teneb se mordit les lèvres.

« Je sais, mais je sais que j'ai fais la bonne chose, de plus, il reste seulement deux mois. »

Harry le regarda.

« Eh bien, je sais pas si je peux tout mettre derrière moi, mais je peux essayer. »

Il sourit, le premier vrai sourire que Teneb vit de sa part quand il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre, excepté sont Gardien.

« Je suis Harry Potter. » Dit-il en tendant son bras.

Teneb lui sourit.

« Je suis Teneb. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

La réaction à ces événements était très rapide. Tous le mondes prit ses distances de Teneb. Ils ne le maltraitaient pas. Non, ils n'oseraient jamais le faire. Il était toujours le seul fils du conseiller du roi et l'ami du prince. Ils prirent uniquement leurs distances, comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse. Il n'était plus l'enfant prodige. Les professeurs évitaient de lui parler, comme ses supposés Amis. Seulement quelques uns restaient à ses côtés, Inir, Ophélia et Kobalt. Ils ne l'approuvaient pas, mais ne disaient rien contre, ils ignoraient uniquement le sujet.

Ça lui fit un peu de peine, mais comme il avait dit à Harry, il savait maintenant ou étaient ses vrais amis.

Les premiers jours avaient été différents, personne ne savait comment réagir. Et puis, la gêne disparut et l'entraînement pour la cérémonie recommença. Teneb prenait trois heures dans la matinée et quatre dans la soirée pour s'entraîner avec Harry. Ils progressèrent, mais c'était apparent qu'ils avaient chacun leur sujet de choix. Teneb était un excellent archer, au pur malheur de Harry, la magie de Guérison, et le combat à main nue, il était capable de suivre les traces comme si elles étaient indiquées par des flèches, comme Harry était un excellent épéiste, un chevaucheur, la magie offensive et la magie élémentaire. Ils étaient tous les deux excellents en magie de l'esprit. Ils étaient maintenant confortables en présence de l'autre, pas des meilleurs amis ou quelque chose du genre, mais partenaires.

Partenaires, qui passaient leur temps à tenter de surpasser l'autre.

Ils avaient tous les deux leur épée levée à la hauteur des yeux, se regardaient prudemment. Soudainement, ils s'élançaient tous les deux. Leurs épées se heurtaient avec fracas. Teneb poussa sur la sienne, essayant de déséquilibrer Harry. Le jeune sorcier sourit. Il se baissa et donna un coup au niveau des pieds pour tenter de faire tomber Teneb. Mais Teneb avait déjà subit ça une fois, ça n'arriverait pas une seconde. Il sauta par-dessus, envoyant instantanément un coup vers le torse d'Harry. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau et Teneb sentit la vibration dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et esquiva un coup de Harry. Il répliqua, esquiva sur sa droite pour attaquer Harry sur la droite. Il essaya de trouver une faiblesse dans la défense de l'autre. Ils continuèrent à échanger coup sur coup, s'équivalant l'un l'autre en force et rapidité.

Finalement, Teneb la vit. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança, mettant toute sa force dans l'attaque. Quand il vit Harry bouger, il se maudit. On s'était encore joué de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était encore au sol, son épée quelques mètres plus loin.

« J'ai gagné. » Harry sourit.

« Arrête de me le garocher au visage! »

Harry lui offrit son bras.

Teneb le prit, avant que Harry puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva sur le dos.

« Tu es confortable? » demanda Teneb, se tenant debout au-dessus d'Harry.

« Tu as triché! »

« Je me suis vengé. »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment? Et bien ça ne te dérangera pas que je fasse ça! »

Il attrapa la jambe de Teneb et tira, envoyant Teneb au sol.

« C'est la guerre. »

Rapidement, ils s'étaient engagés dans un combat à mains nues dont le pointage final était : Teneb 1 Harry 0.

_**Avez-vous fini de vous conduire en enfants ? **_

_**Tu es plate Arxeren, tu sais.**_

_**Eh bien, moi je n'ai pas la maturité d'un enfant de dix ans. **_

_**Venant de quelqu'un qui a la maturité d'un enfant de quatre ans, je vais le prendre comme un compliment.**_

_**Merci… Hey! Ce n'était… ! **_

Harry partit à rire.

_**Bien. Maintenant, allons sur une question plus sérieuse. **_

_**Tu es incapable d'être sérieux, même si tu essayais.**_

_**Peux-tu te taire quelques minutes ? **_

_**Si tu le demandais plus poliment, je le considérerais peut-être.**_

_**Harry! **_

_**D'accord, je t'écoute.**_

_**Good. Tu sais que tu peux t'entraîner dans le plan des esprits. **_

_**Oui, tu m'y as déjà amené.**_

_**J'ai rencontré le Gardien de Teneb et nous avons discuté de votre entraînement. **_

_**Vraiment.**_

_**Nous avons décidé de vous amener tous les deux dans le plan des esprits. **_

…

_**QUOI! Désolé. Stop, rewind, replay.**_

_**Nous allons vous amener tous les deux… **_

_**D'accord, stop. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as bu avant de venir?**_

_**Je suis sérieux, et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, sérieux comme dans S.E.R.I.E.U.X **_

_**Rabat-joie. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**_

_**Harry… **_

_**Réponds à ma QUESTION. Tu m'as dit qu'il était impossible de rencontrer le Gardien de quelqu'un d'autre, ou de rencontrer quelqu'un dans le plan.**_

_**Je sais, je sais, mais Kaelia et moi avons réussit à contourner les règles… **_

_**Kaelia, celle que tu m'as dit que tu avais eu un rendez-vous avec?**_

_**Eh bien, oui… mais ce n'est pas le sujet, à partir de maintenant, tu passeras ton entraînement matinal dans le plan, Salut! **_

_**Hey! Attend!**_

Trop tard, l'esprit était parti. Il avait toujours des questions à poser au Gardien. Mais cela devrait attendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teneb qui avait le même regard vitreux qu'il savait qu'il devait avoir lui-même.

« Tu l'as toi aussi appris? »

L'Elfe fit signe de tête.

« Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment par apport à ça? »

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

Pendant ce temps, tout ne se passait pas si bien dans le monde sorcier.

L'attaque de Londres était la première d'une longue série. Elles étaient toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. La panique poursuivait l'article sur le massacre de Londres. Le peuple tentait de quitter le pays. Malheureusement, les autres pays européens n'étaient pas plus sûrs et la seule façon d'aller sur d'autres continents était par Portoloins qui avaient été détruits ou en utilisant les méthodes Moldues, quelque chose qui était dangereux maintenant. Les Aurors étaient eux aussi désorganisés face aux attaques de Voldemort, et le temps qu'ils se regroupent, il était trop tard. Voldemort avait déjà organisé ses troupes dans la maison des Jedusort qui était maintenant une Forteresse.

Leur chef, croyant que Voldemort n'avait pas mis en place de défense, avait organisé une attaque contre celle-ci, en ignorant l'avertissement de Dumbledore. La plupart des Aurors furent envoyés, excepté ceux qui étaient affectés à la protection de personnes-clé.

Peu étaient revenus et ceux qui étaient revenus apportèrent de très mauvaises nouvelles:

Voldemort tentait de devenir un Nécromancien.

Si la panique avait suivit la première attaque, maintenant c'étais le Chaos.

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°

« Allez Ron! Nous allons être en retard! »

« Eh bien, si tu avais accepté de quitter la bibliothèque plus rapidement, nous ne serions pas en retard! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à m'accompagner! » cracha-t-elle

Ron lui lança un regard. Elle était complètement épuisée.

« Désolé Mione, » dit-t-il en mettant une main sur son épaule.

Les derniers jours avaient été extrêmement durs pour eux. Leurs deux familles étaient parties dans des endroits sécurisés. Ils étaient sous le charme du Fidelitas et Dumbledore était leur Gardien du Secret. Ils ne pouvaient avoir aucun contact avec eux. Mais, les attaques continuelles étaient un poids de plus pour eux. Tous les matins une chouette amenait une lettre noire à un étudiant.

« Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais du te rabrouer comme ça, c'était mal placé de ma part. »

Ron lui sourit.

« Eh bien, nous sommes tous les deux désolés dans ce cas donc, si nous oubliions ça et allions au cours de DCFM avant que Mrs. Figg nous le remette sur le nez? »

« Très bonne idée, pour une fois Ron »

« Montre le chemin, gente dame. »

Après qu'Hermione eut frappé Ron derrière la tête, ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de classe, entrant en même temps que le professeur commençait l'appel.

« Assoyez-vous Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. »

Ils prirent leurs sièges en silence, essoufflés.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Détraqueurs. »

Il y eut quelques halètements dans la salle de classe.

« Qui peut me décrire les effet des Détraqueurs? »

Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione était déjà levée. Mais elle n'était pas la seule.

« Mr. Weasley? »

« Un Détraqueur se nourrit de nos meilleurs souvenirs et nous fait revivre nos plus sombres. Ils peuvent aussi prendre votre âme à l'aide du Baiser. »

« Très bien Mr. Weasley, cinq points pour Griffondor. Maintenant, qui peut me dire le meilleur moyen de se protéger contre les Détraqueurs? »

Plusieurs personnes levèrent leur main.

« Miss Sullivan? »

« On doit utiliser le sort du Patronus. »

« Exact, cinq points pour Serdaigle. Maintenant, pour produire un Patronus, vous devez vous concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, puis dire l'incantation: Spero Patronum. Plus heureux est le souvenir, plus puissant est le sort. Maintenant, la théorie sur le sort et son effet sur les Détraqueurs. »

La classe gémit, mais tous commencèrent à prendre des notes pendant que le professeur parlait. Une demi-heure plus tard elle arrêta.

« Bien! Maintenant mettez ça de côté et prenez vos baguettes, c'est le moment de la pratique. »

Bientôt, toute la classe lançait des 'Spero Patronum', donnant à Mrs. Arabella Figg un sacré mal de tête.

Comme prévu, personne n'arrivait à faire autre chose que de la poussière. On leur dit de continuer de pratiquer et qu'à la prochaine leçon ils continueraient sur la même voie.

Ils partirent vers le cour de Métamorphose, où ils se retrouvaient avec les Poufsouffles cette année. Ils se dépêchèrent car aujourd'hui ils découvriraient leur forme Animagique. Ils étaient vraiment excités et Ron et Hermione, c'était certain, devraient avoir leur forme Animagi. Ils rejoindraient alors immédiatement le groupe de McGonagall comme Animagus. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent, placèrent leurs plume, parchemin et livre sur le bureau et attendirent le reste de la classe. Rapidement la classe se remplissait, regardent avec intérêt McGonagall.

« Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, vous allez trouver votre forme. Je vais vous appeler et vous vous présenterez devant moi. Approchez cette coupe, remplissez un verre et y déposez quelques gouttes de votre sang. Vous pouvez utiliser le couteau près de la coupe. Si vous avez une forme, elle apparaîtra dans le verre. Susan Bones! »

La fille approcha et coupa son pouce, tressaillant un peu. Elle regarda avec McGonagall dans son verre, son visage avec le sourire.

« Un papillon. » Dit-t-elle.

« Bien, retourne à ta place. Irene Davin. »

Les Poufsouffles passèrent l'un après l'autre et quelques uns retournèrent à leur place avec le sourire. Sur les onze Poufsouffles, seulement quatre trouvèrent leur forme: Susan, Maria qui était un colibri, Maxime qui était un ours et Ernie qui était un cheval. C'était maintenant le tour des Griffondors.

« Lavande Brown. »

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la coupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour à sa place, désappointée.

Seamus était un gros chien gris.

« Hermione Granger. »

Elle mit son sang dans son verre et attendit avec appréhension. Rien.

« Eh bien… » Commença McGonagall, un peu désappointée. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Hermione ait eu une forme. Avant quelle puisse continuer, le liquide se mit à bouillir.

« Quoi! » elle regarda de plus près, le liquide devint plus clair, puis une image apparut.

« Un Sphinx! » le professeur regarda en état de choc. Un animal magique… Voilà pourquoi ça avait pris du temps! "Très bien Miss Granger." Elle lui fit un de ses rares sourires.

Étourdie, Hermione retourna à sa place.

« Cool Hermione! »

« Merci Ron… »

Pendant ce temps, Neville avait trouvé sa forme: un aigle, ce qui était ironique, connaissant les qualités de vol de Neville.

Dean et Parvati n'avaient aucune forme.

« Ronald Weasley. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron cria de joie.

« Un tigre! Peux-tu le croire! Un tigre! »

« Mr. Weasley, pouvez-vous vous calmer, je ne crois pas que le professeur Rogue apprécierait que vous gâchiez la potion qu'il a faite pour mon cours. »

Cela calma Ron immédiatement.

La classe reprit son cours sans aucune autre interruption. Tous les étudiants avec une forme, s'inscrirent au cours particulier d'Animagus.

Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent vers la tour, ayant encore une heure avant le dîner. Ils la passèrent, pour Hermione sur un livre de contre-sort, et Ron sur un livre de stratégie. Voir Hermione lire était quelque chose de normal, mais Ron, c'était très inhabituel. Après la disparition de Harry, Ron était devenu plus fermé. Il avait mûri. Ron et Hermione s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais envers et contre tout, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Tous attendaient ce moment. Maintenant que Harry avait disparus, ça semblait normal de voir les deux restant du Trio de Griffondor ensemble. Ça n'arriva pas. Ils étaient proches, près comme deux personnes pouvaient l'être sans être impliqué et fortement protecteur l'un de l'autre comme quelques personnes l'avaient découvert durement. Malfoy gagna un long séjour à l'infirmerie pour avoir traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, la menaçant elle, sa famille ou par rapport à Harry. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur, ils agissaient presque comme des jumeaux. Pour ce qui est de la raison pourquoi ils étudiaient, c'était pour être prêt. Ils savaient pertinemment que Voldemort pouvait venir pour eux ou leurs familles et ils voulaient être prêts. Ils savaient que s'ils rencontraient le Lord Noir, leur chance de rester en vie était près de nulle, mais ils amèneraient le plus de Mangemorts possible avec eux.

Finalement, le temps du dîner arriva. Il allèrent dans la Grande-Salle et s'assirent, attendant que la nourriture apparaisse.

Mais, personne n'avait vraiment le goût de manger aujourd'hui.

Comme la nourriture apparaissait dans les plats d'or, une chouette entra dans la salle, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dumbledore prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il la lut et le scintillement habituel de ses yeux disparut complètement, Son visage était grave et solennel. Il passa la lettre à McGonagall qui la lut avec des yeux grands ouverts.

« Étudiants, je dois vous informer de la tragique perte de Durmstrang. »

Des halètements et des cris furent répercutés dans la salle.

« Les secours recherchent présentement les survivants, mais la plupart des étudiants ont été tués comme la plupart des professeurs. J'ai aussi des nouvelles de Beauxbâtons. »

Le silence était assourdissant.

« Les troupes de Voldemort ont attaquer ce matin, l'école Française est maintenant en état de siège. »


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Amitié**

« Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment? »

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

J'avais raison, nous sommes condamnés, pensa Harry amèrement. De l'expression faciale de Teneb, il pouvait dire qu'il pensait à la même chose.

Ils se tenaient sur une falaise, tête à tête, attendant des instructions de leurs gardiens.

_**Bien, prenez votre couteau, vous devez faire un échange de sang pour pouvoir vous voir dans le plan des Esprits. **_

« Un échange de SANG ! » Crièrent-t-ils en même temps, se regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts.

_**Je ne suis pas sourd tu sais… **_

_**M… Mais un échange de sang formera un lien latent entre nous**_, bégaya Harry.

_**Bon, Tu as écouté au moins une des choses que je t'ai enseignées. Où est le problème ? **_

_**J'ai compris cela ! Et le problème est que je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre de nous ne veut avoir de lien entre nous.**_

_**Pourquoi ? Vous êtes des amis, non ? **_

_**Nous sommes associés**_, répondit Harry, soulignant le mot 'associés'.

_**C'est la même chose… **_

_**Pas exactement. **_

_**Bien, bien pas de chance parce que tu ne t'en sauveras pas. Tais-toi et concentre-toi. **_

Soupirant, Harry reporta son attention vers Teneb.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment ravi lui non plus.

« Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix »

« Pas vraiment… »

Harry retira un de ses couteaux de lancer et se coupa la paume avant de passer la lame à l'Elfe.

Une fois qu'il s'était coupé, ils se serrèrent les paumes une contre l'autres. Leur main rougeoya faiblement et ils sentirent un léger tintement dans leurs bras.

« Fait, » dit Teneb, soignant la blessure.

_**Bon, allez maintenant Viens dans le plan. **_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans le plan des Esprits.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

Arxeren apparu près de lui.

_**Vous entraîner, mon cher garçon, vous entraîner… **_

« Où est Teneb ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que je pourrai le voir et agir avec lui dans le plan ? «

_**Il devrait arriver dans pas long. Il a eu moins de pratique. **_

Ceci dit, ils virent l'elfe apparaître.

« Teneb ! »

Il regarda vers eux et marcha dans leur direction.

« Ça a fonctionné ! »

« Oui, où est ton gardien ? »

_**Derrière toi jeunes hommes. **_

Harry tourna sur lui même. Il se retrouva face à face avec un autre dragon, qui ressemblait à un Emnag.

« Harry, voici Kaelia. »

Harry salua le dragon avant de se tourner vers Teneb.

« Le grand lézard fou est mon gardien, Arxeren. »

Il pouvait voir les coins de la bouche bougeant convulsivement de Teneb.

Arxeren n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureux de cette introduction mais le rire de Kaelia l'empêcha de faire quoi ce soit.

_**Bien, **_dit-t-il en regardant le jeune sorcier avec un regard meurtrier_**, Je crois que nous sommes ici pour vous entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? **_

« Tu ne serais pas un peu susceptible? » sourit Harry d'un air satisfait.

Arxeren lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Harry allait regretter d'avoir taquiné son gardien devant Kaelia…

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Harry sorti de sa transe, haletant. Ce qu'il avait fait avait aussi bien affecté son corps. Il était endolori, meurtri et pour dire simplement, complètement épuisé.

Ils avaient commencé lentement, se battant en duel et utilisant la magie sans baguette facile et, dans le cas d'Harry, aussi avec sa baguette. Le niveau des charmes était de plus en plus haut et bientôt ils utilisaient des sortilèges plus complexes et plus puissants. Une fois le duel terminé, avec Harry comme gagnant, leurs Gardiens leur avaient fait pratiquer quelques nouveaux sorts et ils firent apparaître des adversaires. Une fois terminé, ils s'étaient lancés dans la magie de l'esprit. Dans ce domaine ils avaient chacun leur point fort. Plus généralement, Harry semblait avoir un talent pour les sorts de combat tandis que Teneb était plus versé dans d'autres champs comme les Soins, le Pistage, la Télékinésie… Il était un bon combattant, mais pas un combattant naturel.

Les deux jeunes se complétaient l'un l'autre, ils commençaient à former une bonne équipe, mais la dernière année, toujours dans les pensées de Harry, les empêchait de devenir de vrais amis.

La magie de l'esprit suivie de la Magie, puis d'un duel l'un contre l'autre, et pour finir, un combat : étudiants contre Gardiens qui avaient pris une forme humaine pour une fois.

Harry et Teneb avaient été démolis. Totalement démolis. Ils s'étaient toujours pensés bons combattants, tout à fait au-dessus du niveau moyen des Daryns. Mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient toujours un long chemin à faire pour atteindre le niveau de leurs Gardiens.

Secouant sa tête, Harry s'épousseta et se leva.

« Nous devrions y aller Teneb, ou ils noteront notre absence… »

L'Elfe soupira.

« Quelques minutes de plus, svp… »

« Teneb » dit Harry sur un ton d'avertissement.

« C'est bon ! J'arrive. »

Il se redressa et suivit Harry à leurs chevaux, avant de galoper vers le Quartier Général. Harry descendit derrière l'enclos de Shadow de sorte que personne n'ait pu le voir monter l'étalon. Car ils étaient déjà un peu en retard, ils prirent leur forme Animagus.

Au cours du mois passé, depuis la cérémonie de la présentation, Harry avait travaillé à ses formes et Teneb lui avait demandé de le lui enseigner. La potion devrait avoir pris une année pour mijoter, mais grâce à son amitié avec Terio, Harry était parvenu à mettre la main sur des doses. Une fois qu'ils avaient tous les deux pu transformer chaque partie de leur corps, ils avaient bue et avaient pratiqué leurs transformations. Teneb eut trois formes : un Emnag, un puma et un aigle. Tous les deux contrôlèrent les formes félines et travaillaient maintenant celles des oiseaux. Un léopard des neiges et un puma couraient maintenant côte à côte vers le Quartier Général. Les deux étaient plutôt grands, un peu plus qu'habituellement. Harry avait l'extrémité de sa queue, ses oreilles et ses pattes blanches, des yeux verts flamboyant avec des stries d'or, et un éclair argenté caché sur son épaule droite. Teneb avait une marque blanche autour de son museau ressemblent à un masque. Son extrémité de queue était un noir d'encre, de même qu'une touffe de poil sur les oreilles, sa patte droite avant était marquée par un petit croissant noir. Ses yeux bleu clair et presque gris hypnotisaient.

Les jours passèrent rapidement. Les professeurs devenaient de plus en plus durs avec les Daryns, car la cérémonie de jumelage approchait. Ils continuaient avec leur routine : lever, entraînement (Arxeren et Kaelia devenaient de plus en plus exigeants avec eux et ils finissaient endoloris et fatigués après les sessions matinales), le déjeuner, classe, dîner, classes, temps libre que Teneb passait avec Inir, Ophélia et Kobalt. Harry pratiquait sa magie avec baguette ou dans les plans, avec Arxeren dans celui de l'Esprit ou avec ses parents dans celui des Âmes. Harry était allé plus souvent dans le deuxième plan et parlait avec ses parents ou quelques autres personnes qui souhaitaient lui parler. Avec eux il pouvait parler de ses craintes, ses cauchemars, ses doutes, elles écoutaient et le guidaient sur son chemin. Puis il était encore temps de s'entraîner. Chaque nuit ils rampaient jusque dans leurs lits, épuisés mais conscients de leurs progrès. Cependant, en raison de ses cauchemars, Harry ne pouvait pas avoir tout à fait une nuit de sommeil, devant être témoin de ce que faisait subir Voldemort au monde magique. Les poches sous ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus grandes et, en dépit de ses efforts de le cacher, sa lassitude commençait à se montrer : moins de patience, réflexes incontrôlables… Il avait mis un charme de glamour sur son visage, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça.

Cette nuit, Harry était étendu dans son lit, redoutant le moment ou il tomberait endormi. Mais, à la fin Morphée était le plus fort et les paupières d'Harry se fermèrent, l'envoyant dans ses cauchemars.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Voldemort se tenait devant un bâtiment. Il pouvait voir que le combat était terminé. Il y avait des trous dans les murs, des brûlures, des murs écroulés…

Les Mangemorts étaient rassemblés devant lui.

« Mangemorts ! »

Un hurlement lui répondit.

« Nous nous tenons forts, le monde nous craint, la marque des ténèbres est partout. Durmstrang est tombé, et aujourd'hui Beauxbâtons rencontrera aussi le même sort. Nous attaquerons aujourd'hui. Ne montrez aucune pitié ! »

Un autre hurlement. Les Mangemorts étaient excités.

« Demain matin, il n'y aura plus qu'un obstacle sur notre chemin. » le seigneur des ténèbres fit une pause, « POUDLARD ! »

Le silence se fit.

« Mais pas pour longtemps ! Nous sommes puissants, plus que nous ne l'avons jamais été et cette fois le vieux fou amoureux des Moldus ne pourra pas nous arrêter ! Poudlard tombera et puis, nous régnerons ! »

Hurlements.

« Le monde sera finalement purgé de ses ordures et les sangs pure régnerons, comme cela aurait dû être. Pour nous, les sangs purs, nous sommes ceux qui devraient commander. Le monde sera nôtre ! »

Si la situation n'était pas si sérieuse, il aurait été ridicule : un sang-mêlé poussant les sorciers pour massacrer les nés Moldus…

Les cris répondirent à la parole de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts étaient maintenant complètement excités.

« À Beauxbâtons ! » Hurla Voldemort.

Immédiatement, les hommes masqués transplanèrent à l'école française.

L'école française avait déjà été endommagée. Elle était en état de siège depuis environ un mois maintenant.

La majeure partie de l'armée se postait autour du bâtiment français, excepté ceux près de Voldemort qui venaient juste de transplaner. Les chefs des différentes parties de l'armée des ténèbres marchèrent jusqu'à Voldemort et mirent un genou à terre. Le seigneur des ténèbres les regarda, heureux de ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui se tenaient un loup-garou, un vampire, deux Mangemorts, un Détraqueur, un démon, un élémentaire noir, un Troll, et un Entraîneur de bêtes qui était responsable du timing qui organisait les bêtes noires qui les avaient rejoint.

« Rapport ? »

Un des Mangemorts fit un pas en avant, un peu de façon précaire qui satisfit Voldemort : il savoura la crainte qu'il inspirait à ses hommes.

« Les défenses s'affaiblissent. Nous avions traversé trois quarts d'entre elle. Je pense que le siège les a affaibli car ils ne lancent pas de représailles à nos attaques avec autant force qu'au début. »

« Parfait, soyez prêts à attaquer dans une heure. Nous allons finir ceci une fois pour toutes. Yvan, toi et Zanya coordonnerez l'attaque. »

« Merci mon seigneur » il s'inclina profondément et se recula vers l'autre Mangemort, apparemment son épouse.

Voldemort donna ses ordres aux autres chefs avant de les écarter.

« Lestrange ! » appela-t-il soudainement.

L'homme, Yvan se retourna et fit face à son seigneur.

« Oui maître ? »

« Amène-moi Queudver. »

Le dénommé Lestrange partit et quelques minutes plus tard, un homme chauve courut vers Voldemort. Haletant, il s'inclina devant lui et attendit que le mage noir parle en premier.

« As-tu trouvé le livre Queudvert ? »

« O… Oui mon Seigneur » il fouilla dans sa poche avant de remettre à Voldemort un petit livre en cuir brun. Immédiatement les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres s'illuminèrent et il prit le livre des mains de Queudver.

« Le journal intime de Djaisra » chuchota-t-il, passant son doigt sur la couverture n'osant pas l'ouvrir.

Il mit le livre dans ses poches avant de tourner son attention de nouveau vers l'homme devant lui.

« Bon Queudever. Ton travail est terminé. Je veux que tu fasses la même chose à Poudlard : trouve n'importe quelle information au sujet des défenses de l'école, l'état, le monde qui demeure là, leur faiblesse, si certains sont susceptibles de se tourner vers nous. Je veux un rapport détaillé à la fin de la semaine. Alors, nous lancerons notre première attaque. »

Pendant l'heure suivante, Voldemort marcha entre ses troupes, les excitant.

Maintenant, l'Armée des Ténèbres était prête. Voldemort amplifia sa voix.

« Aujourd'hui nous gagnerons ! »

Les combattants noirs l'acclamèrent.

« Aujourd'hui, cet endroit tombe ! »

Il fut acclamé de nouveau.

« Aujourd'hui l'obscurité régnera ! »

« Voldemort ! Voldemort ! … » L'armée chantait son nom. Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait. il avait effectué un bon travail. Maintenant tout ce qu'il ddevait faire était de lancer son armée de marionnettes contre l'école.

Il leva sa baguette et soudainement la marque des ténèbres apparut dans le ciel.

Immédiatement un hurlement assourdissant éclata du rang des soldats noirs pendant qu'ils se précipitaient vers l'école française.

La bataille commença.

L'armée noire assaillit l'endroit. Les soldats français n'eurent aucune chance et bon nombre d'entre eux tombèrent. Lentement, les dernières défenses commençaient à tomber sous les centaines de sorts lancés. Voldemort rencontra plusieurs mauvaises surprises : un vampire déclencha une pluie de flèches argentées qui coûtèrent au seigneur noir plusieurs loups-garous et vampires. Des pièges avaient été placés par si par là. Mais ils pourraient seulement ralentir Voldemort car quant un soldat noir tombait, deux autres prenaient sa place.

Finalement, la dernière barrière tomba, permettant le plein accès à l'école. Beuglant au dessus de leur poumon, ils foncèrent dans le bâtiment.

Le sourire satisfait de Voldemort s'élargit quand vit ça. Il se tenait, avec le Mangemort qui avait le plus de confiance, sur une colline voisine à environ un kilomètre de la bataille. Il décida de laisser ses hommes s'amuser un peu avec les habitants de l'école. Il ne les arrêterait pas.

Comme énormément de personnes étaient à l'intérieur de l'école, elle commença à rougeoyer.

Bam !

Une explosion énorme eut lieu. Voldemort tomba au sol pendant que l'onde de choc le frappait. Il se remit de nouveau sur ses pieds et jura. Au lieu du bâtiment magnifique qui avait, par le passé, été l'école magique de la France, il y avait un cratère énorme. Toute personne à moins de deux cents mètres était morte, les autres étaient blessées ou assommées.

Il jura plus fort et se tourna vers son disciple à ses côtés.

« Suis-moi, nous allons leur enseigner à ne pas jouer avec moi. Haphazard Street. »

Les vingt Mangemorts inclinèrent la tête et transplanèrent.

Ils apparurent dans une rue calme, les lampadaires faisaient de l'ombre au sol, personne n'était dehors. Un petit chat put être vu à un coin, regardant les étrangers avec prudence.

« Détruisez » siffla Voldemort. « Tuez-les tous, faite ce que vous voulez avec eux, mais ceci doit être une leçon pour ces imbéciles. Personne ne se moque de Voldemort. » Sa voix était un chuchotement mortel, à peine audible.

Ce qui suivi resterait pour toujours marqué dans l'esprit d'Harry. Jamais, dans toutes les visions qu'il avait vues, il n'avait vu une telle cruauté.

Ils s'étaient introduits dans les maisons, donnant l'assaut dans les chambres à coucher, tuant parfois les personnes sur place, d'autres fois en utilisant d'autres méthodes. Ils placèrent une petite fille de cinq ans sous Impérium et la forçèrent à tuer ses parents en découpant leur gorge, lentement, avant de la faire sauter par la fenêtre.

Ils violèrent quelques femmes devant leur famille, obligeaient des parents à tuer leurs enfants. Ils laissaient certaines personnes se vider de leur sang, lancèrent des sorts qui les firent brûler de l'intérieur, ils en firent brûler vif, le Doloris fut utilisé plusieurs fois… Toutes les manières possible de tuer ou de faire souffrir étaient employées.

Pendant qu'Harry observait sans pouvoir rien faire une fille qui était torturée, il fut tiré brusquement de son sommeille.

Il se leva d'un bon, pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux inquiets.

« Teneb ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Le jeune Elfe se détendit un peu et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Il commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était produit.

~~ Flash-back~~

Il était rapidement tombé endormi et commençait à rêver comme d'habitude, puis son rêve avait été remplacé soudainement par une bataille près d'un énorme bâtiment. Les gens habillés tout de noir attaquaient et puis il avait explosé.

Un étrange personnage avec des yeux rouges flamboyant se leva et disparut pour réapparaître dans une rue. Là, avec d'autres hommes il avait commencé à torturer les habitants.

Teneb frissonna quand il commença la seconde partie de son histoire. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de cruauté. Les enfants des elfes étaient abrités toute leur vie, ils ne faisaient jamais faire face à ce genre de choses.

Il avait été réveillé par un bruit fort. Il pouvait entendre à l'extérieur un vent fort. Il regarda autour de lui, transpirant, essayant de libérer son esprit de ce qu'il venait juste de voir.

Son attention se détourna par un bruit de saccage sur sa droite. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la forme endormie d'Harry. L'humain était agité et transpirait. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres se déplacer dans des prières silencieuses ou des cris perçants.

Sans penser deux fois, il se leva et marcha vers le lit d'Harry, le secouant.

~~Fin du Flash-back~~

« Tu t'es finalement réveillé et c'est tout. »

Harry ne regarda pas Teneb dans les yeux.

« Quel était cette personne ? »

« Celui avec les yeux rouges ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu as vu dans mon esprit ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je me rappelle quelques faits importants mais il y a d'autres choses que je ne peux pas me rappeler. »

_**Sûr, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire savoir tous tes secrets…**_ répondit Arxeren

Harry était soulagé.

_**Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi étai-il capable voir mon rêve.**_

_**Eh bien, ton histoire à sa version plus simple : La nuit d'Halloween, un peu de ta vie avec les Dursley, la pierre philosophale, le journal intime, Sirius, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, la résurrection de Voldemort. **_

_**Bien assez, en se qui me concerne **_

_**Si tu le dis… **_

« C'était Beauxbâtons, l'école française pour sorciers et sorcières. »

« Ils ont attaqué une école ! »

« Bienvenue dans mon monde » répondit Harry.

Le silence se fit car ils étaient tous les deux profondément dans leurs pensées.

« Pourquoi vois-tu cela ? Quand ça s'est produit ? »

Harry soupira.

« Cette nuit. »

« Mais… comment ? »

« Tu vois cette cicatrice ? » il pointa la cicatrice qui l'avait rendu si célèbre en son monde.

« Tu sais comment je l'ai obtenu? »

Teneb inclina la tête.

« Bon tu sais que tu ne peux pas répéter ça à n'importe qui? »

Un autre signe d'assentiment.

« Bon, pour résumer, cette cicatrice me lie à Voldemort : Je peux voir ce qu'il fait à certains moments. »

« Okaayy. Ça se produit souvent ? »

La curiosité a eu le meilleur de Teneb. Les elfes étaient curieux tant qu'ils considéraient le sujet digne de leur intérêt.

« Chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose quand je dors, ce qui veut dire chaque nuit présentement. »

Teneb ne sut de nouveau pas quoi dire. Que pourrait-il dire ? Il savait beaucoup de choses au sujet de l'humain, plus que Harry en savait de lui-même.

Il se mordit la lèvre, un signe clair de son inquiétude.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai vu aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. »

_**Je sais pourquoi !**_ répondit Arxeren d'une voix monotone.

_**Alors pourquoi tu ne nous le dis pas si t'es si futé ?**_

_**Venez dans le plan, il sera plus facile d'expliquer là. **_

_**C'est mieux de l'être.**_

_**Venez immédiatement. **_

_**Très Bien, il est si facile de t'embêter…**_

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse de son gardien, il reporta son attention sur Teneb, ignorant les cris fâchés de l'esprit.

« Tu sais ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors allons-y. »

Ils inclinèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le plan des Esprits.

Leurs gardiens étaient déjà là.

_**OK, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, donc écoutez attentivement,**_ leur indiqua Kaelia soigneusement. _**Vous vous rappelez l'échange de sang que nous vous avons incité à effectuer ? **_Voyant leurs signes d'assentiment, elle continua. _**Bien, un des effets possibles de ceci est l'apparition d'un lien mental léger entre les deux personnes qui ont effectué l'échange. **_

Elle fut coupée par deux cris perçants.

« Vous voulez dire que nous sommes liés ! »

_**Notre audition est encore bonne… **_les interrompit Arxeren_**. Présentement vous pouvez seulement percevoir les émotions fortes de l'autre ou des choses qu'il voit sous une situation très stressante. C'est, pour maintenant, un genre de lien empathique. **_

_**Si vous voulez, continua le gardien féminin, nous pouvons vous aider à l'améliorer en un lien télépathique. **_

Harry et Teneb se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« Aucune offense Teneb, mais moi je ne suis prêt à faire cela, pas encore… »

« A aucun prix. »

_**Si vous changez d'avis, avertissez-nous. **_

_**Vous devriez aller de nouveau vous coucher… Demain vous avez votre entraînement comme d'habitude**_. Dit Arxeren.

Gémissant, Harry suivit de Teneb alla de nouveau dans le monde réel. Il regarda son compagnon qui semblait préoccupé. Il bailla.

« Je vais me coucher, Voldemort doit avoir fini ou du moins je l'espère… » Ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Attends. » Chuchota à peine Teneb mais Harry s'arrêta complètement.

« Quoi ? »

Teneb remua ses doigts, tout à fait incertain.

« Je pense que tu mérites d'en savoir plus au sujet de moi et de mon peuple. »

« Et comment ? »

« Mes souvenirs. »

Harry était renversé. Avait-t-il bien entendu ce que l'Elfe avait dit ?

« Es-tu sûr… »

Teneb hocha la tête lentement.

Harry le prit en considération.

D'une part il était un peu indisposé : regarder dans l'esprit de Teneb signifierait qu'il devait le laisser entrer dans le sien en échange, chose pour laquelle il n'était vraiment pas prêt. Il regarda fixement l'elfe, essayant de voir ses motifs. Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire complètement confiance? Teneb lui avait sauvé la vie, en choisissant de rester près de lui. S'il ne méritait pas sa confiance, il méritait du moins son respect et la vérité. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il prit la main tendue de Teneb.

« J'accepte ta proposition et en retour te permettrai de voir mes souvenir aussi, jusqu' à un certain niveau, naturellement. Il y a certaines choses qu'il est préférable d'ignorer. »

« Entendons-nous à respecter ce qui est protégé. »

« Ça me convient. Prêt ? »

Ils s'assirent, jambes croisées sur le lit d'Harry, tête à tête et entrèrent dans une transe profonde.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Teneb entra dans l'esprit d'Harry comme il l'avait fait il y a des mois. Mais cette fois il ne rencontra pas les murs qui l'avaient arrêté auparavant. Il regarda les souvenir d'Harry, il en avait déjà vu une bonne partie mais n'avait pas pu se les rappeler. Une fois que c'était fait, il ne regretta pas sa décision, l'humain était digne de son respect et peut-être même de son amitié.

Harry entra facilement dans l'esprit de Teneb. Il aurait pu le faire n'importe quand, mais il avait une morale et envahir l'intimité de quelqu'un d'autre était hors de question. Mais maintenant il avait la permission de Teneb. Il décida de laisser l'esprit de l'elfe le guider.

D'abord il vit l'enfance de Teneb. Sa mère, Ylesa, un courtisan chez Horevald, son père, Doryan, le conseiller du roi et Deila, sa petite sœur formaient une famille unie. Les enfants, dans la société des Elfes passaient leurs dix premières années avec leur mère. Puis le père devenait responsable de l'éducation de ses fils et de son héritier. Généralement les Elfes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'enfants. Trois enfants était vraiment rare. Les fils étaient formés au combat, des penseurs, la philosophie… Les filles étaient envoyées dans une institution. Elle était consacrée seulement à l'éducation des jeunes Elfes. Ils passaient dix années sous la tutelle du Doijas, la prêtresse dont les vies étaient consacrées à Lunai, la déesse de la lune, alors que les Deisers servaient Solyen, Dieu du soleil. Mais les fils n'allaient pas dans un temple. Ils pouvaient être instruits par d'autres personnes, dépendamment de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Seulement ceux désirant être des clercs, des chercheurs, des prêtres ou des sages étaient envoyés aux Deisers. Teneb avait été envoyé à la cour avec son père à dix ans et il avait commencée sa formation.

Harry le vit pendant qu'il étudiait sous l'autorité des maîtres dans le château, pendant qu'il tenait la première fois un arc, à l'âge de treize ans, pendant qu'il guérissait ses blessures obtenues pendant la formation physique… Il l'observa pendant qu'il était présenté à Celen, le jeune prince. Il fut témoin du combat qui débuta cette rencontre et de son déroulement. Elle marqua le commencement de la complicité entre le prince et Teneb.

Ils grandirent ensemble. Celen faisait confiance à Teneb parce que le jeune elfe avait toujours été droit avec lui et il était évident à chacun que Teneb serait le conseiller de Celen. A quinze ans, ils passèrent le rituel. Les Elfes ont une durée de vie supérieure de dix fois à celle d'un humain. Ils grandissaient jusqu'à vingt ans et vieillissaient très lentement une fois adulte : un elfe de sept cents ans ressemblerait à un humain de trente-cinq ans. Chaque fois qu'un Elfe atteindrait l'âge de quinze ans, il devait passer un rituel, c'était un genre de passage à l'âge adulte et aux responsabilités. Au crépuscule, il était envoyé seul dans le Norcasia, la forêt encerclant le royaume des Elfes. Il était mené dans une clairière et laissé là pour la nuit. Il devait revenir au château seul. L'échec signifiait généralement la mort car la forêt était dangereuse.

Harry observa les épreuves dans la forêt : sa rencontre avec un loup-garou, une chimère. Son combat contre plusieurs Acromantules, son émerveillement devant un troupeau de licornes.

Enfin, il éprouva la joie de Teneb à recevoir la marque des Dragonmasters. Celen était heureux pour son ami, mais aussi triste parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir pendant au moins une année.

Alors les souvenirs arrivèrent au temps passé au Quartier Général.

Les souvenirs commencèrent à se faner et Harry revint à la réalité. Teneb avait eu une enfance agréable et son futur était assuré. Il avait compromis tout ceci pour sa morale. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu le faire…

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent. Leurs yeux montraient leur respect mutuel.

« Nous devrions aller dormir… » dit Harry.

Préoccupé, Teneb hocha la tête et alla de nouveau à son lit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait dormir.

Le matin suivant, une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau dans le monde réel, après leur formation avec leurs gardiens, Teneb fit face à Harry. Il hésitait beaucoup et était encore incertain, mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire.

Avec précaution, Harry sorti un de ses poignards et le regarda, considérant quelque chose au-dessus de Teneb. Il regarda Teneb. Lentement, il étira son bras, lui offrant le poignard, la lame était dirigée vers son propre torse, la poignée vers l'elfe.

Les yeux de Teneb s'élargirent et le regardaient totalement abasourdis.

L'échange de l'arme de cette façon s'appelait le rituel de confrérie. Quand deux combattants échangeaient leurs armes la poignée d'abord, ils demandaient l'autre pour devenir son frère d'arme, celui avec qui ils combattraient dos à dos, à qui ils confieraient leur vie. C'était presque aussi fort qu'un lien de sang et une fois que vous l'aviez accepté, vous ne pouviez pas reculer.

Tremblant, il saisi la poignée et accepta le poignard. Alors il prit un de ses propres poignards et répéta le geste. Harry l'accepta avec soulagement et sourit.

Rien n'était dit, ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

_**Maintenant que ceci est fait, que diriez-vous de notre offre ? **_

Harry regarda Teneb, qui apparemment avait reçu le même message de Kaelia et ils rirent.

Teneb était étonné par le changement du comportement d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu l'humain aussi ouvert, aussi insouciant. Son visage n'était plus un masque incompréhensible.

_**Oui, balourd ! Quand voulez-vous commencer ?**_

_**Pour ça je pourrais décider de ne pas vous enseigner… **_

_**Mais tu sais que tu m'adores !**_

Arxeren lui envoya l'équivalent d'un roulement d'yeux.

_**Parfois je me demande pourquoi je le fais ! **_

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Les semaines passèrent plus rapidement : Harry intensifia leurs entraînements alors que la cérémonie venait de plus en plus rapidement. Les choses parurent plus faciles après le rituel. Ils étaient toujours un peu maladroits autour de l'autre mais commençaient à former une bonne équipe, bizarre mais efficace, une qui pourrait devenir légendaire.

Sans le savoir, ils se réveillèrent un matin, réalisant qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de la cérémonie de jumelage. Ils se levèrent tôt et pour une fois ne s'étaient pas exercés aussi dur qu'habituellement. Ils s'étaient juste réchauffés pour les épreuves du jour. Ils s'habillèrent : des robes longues rouge sang avec un tracé d'or. Elles étaient sans manche et grandes, permettant de se mouvoir facilement. En dessous, un pantalon noir et une chemise noire mince. Harry et Teneb portaient une ceinture en cuir noire mince qui pourrait être facilement retirée et utilisée comme une arme. Sur leur côté étaient accrochées leurs épées, dans leurs gaines. Deux couteaux à lancer étaient fixés sur chaque avant-bras, ce qui ressemblait à des petit piques décoratifs, sur leurs ceintures, étaient en fait des dards, la plupart d'entre eux étaient empoisonnés, mais pas mortels. Ils portaient des bottes. Harry avait fixé un poignard sur chacune d'elle, faisant attention qu'ils ne l'empêchent pas de bouger librement. Teneb avait favorisé deux couteaux. Les poignards étaient utiles pour le combat rapproché, quelque chose que Teneb, en dépit d'un bon niveau, n'aimais pas.

Ils prirent leurs arcs et carquois et les placèrent en bandouillère dans leur dos. Ils avaient équipé leurs chevaux avec grand soin ayant ensuite vérifié tous les dommages. Les deux chevaux étaient sellés simplement. Ils savaient que les autres emploieraient leur meilleur selle mais préféraient employer une selle sur laquelle ils pourraient compter. Ils mirent la protection sur les jambes des deux étalons. Les brossèrent, vérifièrent leurs sabots avant de placer des sorts anti-dérapage sur ceux-ci. Ils les menèrent près du repaire.

On ne permit pas au Daryns d'apporter leurs chevaux, ils devaient les appeler. Teneb et Harry avaient développé de petits sifflets qu'ils avaient toujours sur eux ainsi que leurs colliers.

Une fois que Shadow et Myst étaient prêt, Harry et Teneb se regardèrent.

« Bien, donnons-leur le choc de leur vie. »

Voyant le sourire satisfait d'Harry, Teneb était heureux d'être son ami et avait renvoyé le sourire satisfait, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir les visages des Riders quand ils verraient la puissance de Harry…

Ils marchèrent vers le repaire, ignorant les regards des Riders quand ils passèrent. Ils choquèrent un bon nombre de personnes quand ils virent Teneb traiter l'humain amicalement, mais tout le monde à part Inir, Kobalt et d'Ophélia les évitait. Mais quand ils les verraient marchant avec eux vers le repaire, ils ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire : Les deux étaient grands, d'une chevelure foncée, fortement armés, avaient la même détermination sur leur visage, la différence principale était que Teneb était un Elfe. Ils rayonnaient de puissance.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du repaire et s'arrêtèrent. Ils partagèrent un dernier regard avant d'entrer.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Demenor était dans les stands prêt pour l'ouverture de la cérémonie. Il surveilla les Daryns. Un bon groupe cette année de ce que leurs professeurs avaient dit. Il s'attendait à une exposition intéressante cette année. La plupart d'entre eux se tenait au milieu du repaire, regardant autour d'eu impatiemment. Comme il les compta il remarqua qu'il en manquait deux. Le fils de Doryan n'était pas ici encore, ainsi que l'humain. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre leur amitié, qu'est-ce que l'humain pouvait avoir qui intéressait Teneb ? Il se rappela vaguement le jeune humain, un petit garçon émacié avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts craintifs. Il avait été forcé de le prendre en tant que son Daryns, mais il avait été trop occupé pour assumer son rôle, ainsi il avait demandé aux professeurs de prendre soin de lui. Il leur avait demandé de venir le voir uniquement en dernier recours. Il n'avait ensuite jamais entendu parler de l'humain… Il était reconnaissant pour ça car il avait assez à s'occuper. En premier, était le comportement bizarre des dragons liés. Ils s'étaient énormément distancés de leurs Riders : seulement leur parlant une fois demandé, protégeant les esprits de leurs jumelés, plus froids. Demenor avait essayé de demander pourquoi à Ulras, son propre dragon, un Azurean, mais la créature puissante avait écarté ses questions.

Il entendit des chuchotements. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans le repaire. Il retint un halètement de surprise. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des autres Daryns, gardant leurs distances.

Demenor vit une différence entre eux et les autres : ils se tenaient droits et confiants. Il regarda l'humain. Il avait changé. Éloignant ces pensées, Demenor se leva, le silence se fit dans les estrades. Seulement le grondement doux des dragons était entendu. Le Sowaroc et l'Emnag étaient là, au bonheur de Demenor.

« Daryns ! La première partie de votre formation est terminée. Maintenant montrez-nous ce que vous avez appris et apportez-nous l'honneur ! »

Une acclamation monta des estrades. La cérémonie commença.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Poudlard :

Dumbledore, Mme Maxime, le personnel de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les chefs des forces restantes d'Aurors, les différents ministres européens étaient tous présents au lieu de réunion de l'Ordre. Un écran géant leur montrait les événements ayant eu lieu à Beauxbâtons. Mme Maxime était au bord des larmes pendant qu'elle observait son école étant attaquée. Hagrid serrait sa main, lui offrant un appui qu'elle avait heureusement accepté.

Ils observèrent comment Voldemort avait levé les morts pour lancer ses premières attaques. Mais n'étant pas un plein Nécromancien encore, le seigneur noir ne pouvait pas les maintenir longtemps. Maintenant ils étaient témoins de ce qui ressemblait à l'attaque finale.

Rapidement, les dernières défenses de l'école étaient tombées, et les force noires se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Mme Maxime laissa un cri lui échapper et chacun avait un visage sinistre.

« Olympe ? »

« Oui Albus ? »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix… Voulez-vous le faire ? »

« N… Non, faites-le. J'en suis incapable… »

Soupirant, Dumbledore alla au mur sur sa droite et pressa quelques pierres. Le mur disparut et Dumbledore entra dans la salle, les autres derrière lui. Sur une grande table, une reproduction de l'école française était présente. Le directeur de Poudlard prit sa baguette et la dirigea au centre du bâtiment.

_« Disemblia_ »

Le bâtiment disparu et ils pouvaient seulement voir des écoulements de lumière bleue se former au centre.

Ce centre était l'endroit où plusieurs écoulements de magie se réunissent. Beauxbâtons, comme chaque école magique étais construit sur l'un d'entre eux. Il permettait de protéger l'école car on pouvait tirer de l'énergie de ce centre magique « expliqua Dumbledore. « maintenant, ce centre est stable, mais si il était déstabilisé, la magie ne pourrait pas circuler et s'accumulerait, menant à une implosion. «

« _Anc'asarn, i'oj Tala'anra, leem gerv parsam ol ter_ »

Le pouvoir sembla rayonner de lui et forma une lueur autour du vieux magicien qui montrait maintenant certaines des puissances qui effrayaient encore Voldemort. Il dirigea sa baguette vers les écoulements partant du centre et les tordit pour les relier de nouveau au centre qui avait secoué.

« _Hato_ »

Le centre arrêta de frissonner et commença à s'accroître de plus en plus pendant que les écoulements disparaissaient lentement.

Avec détermination, le vieux magicien mis sa main sur le centre et ferma les yeux. Une lueur bleue l'entoura. Quelque minutes passèrent et il fronça les sourcils.

Avec fascination, les autres observèrent quand le centre devint d'un blanc éblouissant et soudainement éclata. Ils furent aveuglés pendant quelques secondes, mais ouvrirent les yeux à temps pour voir la fin de l'onde de choc.

Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux, cassant le contact avec le centre, haletant et semblant épuisé.

« C'est fait. »

Ils retournèrent au lieu de réunion et regardèrent l'écran. Il ne restait rien de l'école. Là où s'était tenu le bâtiment était un énorme cratère.

« Je pense qu'il a perdu au moins un tiers de son armée » dit Fol-Œil. « les autres sont inconscient. »

« Nous pourrions transplaner et les arrêter. »

« Non » dit Dumbledore. « Ce que j'ai fait a déstabilisé la magie sur plusieurs kilomètres. Si nous y allions nous perdrions le contrôle de notre magie. »

Le silence se fit.

« Il va se concentrer sur Poudlard maintenant » dit Mondingus Fletcher.

« Oui, je crois qu'il attaquera bientôt, nous devons tout préparer pour être en mesure de protéger toutes les personnes. »

Ils inclinèrent tous la tête et passèrent les deux heures suivantes à planifier. Un hibou les interrompit.

Dumbledore ouvra la lettre et la lut à haute voix.

_Albus_

_Haphazard Street __est détruite et la plupart de ses habitants ont été tués ou torturées. Je vous épargnerai les détails. Les attaquants sont partis à l'arrivée d'un groupe de l'Ordre du Phénix. Certains ont réussit à s'enfuir blessé et les gravement blessés ont été laissés. Nous avons besoin d'aide : guérisseurs, nourriture, nécessités de premiers secours._

_Arabella Figg_

Ils échangèrent tous des regards horrifiés.

« Sirius, Fol-Œil, Mondingus, Selina, Pompom, vont à Haphazard, je vous en enverrai d'autres dès que je pourrai. Minerva, Filius, Anna, Dan, avertissez les étudiants de chaque maison. Sophie, Bruno, Gérard, vous serez responsable des étudiants de Beauxbâtons. »

Les trois professeurs français inclinèrent la tête et laissaient derrière leurs contreparties anglaises.

« Karl, toi et Zora, vous êtes responsable de ceux de Durmstrang. »

Ils convinrent et sortirent de la salle. Ceux qui restaient continuèrent la planification.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la grande salle, avec tous les préfets de toutes les écoles. Ils avaient réclamé cette réunion pour essayer de trouver des moyens de changer les idées des étudiants. Jusqu'ici ils avaient convenu d'une guerre de farces et attrapes, un bal, la possibilité de se réunir dans une chambre réservée aux étudiants.

Ron et Hermione agissaient en tant que représentant des étudiants et personne ne contesta ceci. Un de leur souci était la défiance entre les différentes écoles et maisons. Ils étaient parvenus à empêcher les Griffondors à jouer des tours aux autres maisons ou de provoquer les Serpentards. Tous les autres préfets avaient fait la même chose, même ceux Serpentard (Blaise Zabini et Frederik Million). Cela avait tout à fait bien fonctionné. Les tensions avaient diminué mais pas la défiance. Les seuls à refuser de se soumettre étaient Malfoy et sa clique des jeunes Mangemorts. Mais voyant que la majorité de Serpentards soutenait les décisions prises par les préfets. L'opinion envers Serpentard avait changé. la plupart de ceux soutenant le Seigneur Noir avaient été retiré des écoles par leurs parents.

Après l'attaque de Durmstrang, la plupart des étudiants survivants étaient venus à Poudlard qui avait été agrandie pour eux. Après avoir entendu parler du siège de Beauxbâtons, les professeurs avaient décidé d'essayer d'évacuer l'école française. La solution avait été trouvée par les tableaux.

En effet, ils avaient été témoins de la construction de Poudlard et connaissaient la plupart de ses secrets, dont l'existence d'un lien entre les différentes écoles européennes.

Le château avait été fouillé de font en comble pour trouver ce lien, en vain. Finalement, Dumbledore décida d'ôter les protections de l'école pendant quelques heures pour rechercher le château avec des moyens magiques, en sa propre structure magique. Tandis qu'il cherchait, les professeurs, aidés par les étudiants de cinquième à la septième année avaient dû combattre un petit groupe de Mangemorts.

Cela prit à Dumbledore quatre heures pour trouver et pour rétablir les protections.

Quand les autres écoles avaient été construites, les sorciers de ces périodes avaient toujours créer les portails magiques. Le portail menant à Beauxbâtons était un mur sur lequel un gryphoon (l'ancêtre du griffon) volait en pleine nuit. Pour l'ouvrir, il devait être activé des deux côtés avec le pendentif que chaque directeur avait reçu quand il était entré en fonction.

Mme Maxime avait été avertie par Hagrid, qui avait refusé de dire comment, mais d'une façon réservée seulement aux géants.

Enfin le portail était ouvert. Lentement l'école avait été évacuée de tous ses élèves et des choses de valeur. Avant de partir, Mme Maxime avait chronométré le portail de son côté pour le clore une heure après son départ. Cela avait bien fonctionné.

Tristement, l'école française avait souffert d'énormément de pertes. Pendant la recherche et l'évacuation, l'armée noire avait continué de lancer l'attaque contre l'école. Quarante étudiants avaient été tués ainsi que trois membres du personnel.

Les étudiants français s'étaient installés facilement dans Poudlard : les préfets avaient fait tout leur possible pour faciliter leur intégration.

Poudlard avait accueilli également l'ordre du Phénix. La plupart des familles des étudiants avaient été cachées avec le charme Fidelitas ou par d'autres moyens de garantir leur sûreté.

Des classes étaient maintenant complètement orientées vers la défense, se battant en duel ou traitant des situations de combat.

Hermione n'avait pas abandonné les recherches sur les cambriolages au début de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait rien trouvé de significatif. Même après qu'Hagrid ait laissé échapper des informations, au sujet du sorcier qui avait volé certaines des mêmes choses, n'avait pas aidé. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle avait rassemblé un groupe d'étudiants également intéressés. Elle avait même accédé à la section interdite. Voyant l'enthousiasme des étudiants, elle, avec l'appui des préfets, demanda à Dumbledore si des groupes pouvaient être organisés pour aider dans la guerre, arguant le fait que les étudiants se sentaient inutiles, ce qui n'était pas bon pour leur moral.

Le directeur accepta et le groupe fut établi rapidement selon l'intérêt et les qualifications des étudiants. Il y avait maintenant un groupe pour les potions, qui confectionnait les potions pour les médicomages, des poisons et des potions d'attaque et de protection. D'autres s'occupaient de récolter les plantes, installant les défenses naturelles, extrayant des ingrédients pour des potions. Plusieurs groupes avaient été créés pour les recherches dans différents champs.

D'ailleurs des sessions avaient été créées pour ceux intéressées à pratiquer ou à obtenir des nouvelles connaissances. Une nouvelle classe avait été ouverte : La défense physique.

Le nouveau directeur de maison Dan Jenkins, professeur de défense physique étant Directeur provisoire de Serpentard, entrait dans le hall pendant que les préfets retournaient à leurs salles communes. Les étudiants étaient dans leurs salles communes parce qu'un couvre-feu était maintenant en place qui interdisait les sorties après  
22 heures et il était près de minuit.

Ils escortèrent les préfets à leurs salles communes. Ron, Hermione et les autres préfets de Griffondor regardèrent McGonagall étrangement. Leur professeur les regarda toute attristée. Ils entrèrent dans la tour et recueillirent tout le monde, en dépit de l'heure tardive.

« Griffondors, c'est mon devoir de vous informer de la destruction de Beauxbâtons. Nous avons provoqué l'implosion de l'école pendant qu'une grande partie des forces de Voldemort était à l'intérieur. Il a perdu environ un tiers de son armée. »

L'acclamation a sonné dans toute la tour, rapidement insonorisée par le professeur de métamorphose.

« Voldemort a exercé des représailles. Avec son cercle intérieur, il s'est rendu dans Haphazard Street. La plupart de ses habitants ont été torturés et tués. »

Des cris éclatèrent, certains des étudiants avaient des parents sur Haphazard Street.

« Je suis toujours présente si vous avez besoin de parler » ajouta le professeur avant de partir, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire et étant préoccupée par la situation.

Les étudiants dormirent très mal cette nuit-là.

Le jour suivant, Hermione fonça à la bibliothèque et s'immergea dans les livres, déterminée à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle marcha entre les étagères de la section interdite, regardant le titre des livres, en sélectionnant quelques uns sur son chemin. Quand elle atteignit l'extrémité des étagères, elle se dirigea de nouveau à sa table habituelle quand un petit livre brun attira sont regard. Elle le prit et le plaça à l'extrémité de sa pile.

Quelques heures plus tard elle l'ouvrit, fâchée par son manque de résultats.

Elle épousseta la couverture qui n'avait pas de titre.

L'ouvrant, elle vit une inscription presque effacée.

« Journal intime de Wlad Gildren »

Rapidement, elle alla aux pages suivantes. Une page attira sont attention.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré Olven. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il m'a montré. La puissance qu'il détient est inimaginable. Il m'a persuadé. Aucun sorcier de la lumière ne détient le quart de la puissance qu'il a démontrée. Ceci le prouve, la vraie puissance se situe dans la magie noire et je deviendrai le meilleur mage noir qui n'ait jamais existé. Chacun me connaîtra, pas comme bon, doux Wlad, mais comme Grindelwald. Ils me craindront. Je le jure. »

C'était le journal intime de Grindelwald ! Hermione était tentée d'aller immédiatement voir Dumbledore, mais la curiosité gagna sur elle et elle continua sa lecture. Quand elle atteignit la dernière page du journal intime, son visage était cendreux.

Elle ferma le livre abruptement, récupéra ses affaires et courut au bureau de Dumbledore.

La dernière entrée sonna à ses oreilles.

« J'ai recueilli presque tous les articles, j'ai le journal intime de Djaisra, j'ouvrirai les portes bientôt. Le croyez-vous ? Je vous ai dit au sujet de ce sorcier blanc, Dumbledore. Il devient de plus en plus puissant, mais une fois que le rituel sera accompli, il sera impuissant. Je réaliserai le plus grand but de tous les mages noirs : Ouvrir les portes de l'enfer ! »


	14. NDT

Pour ceux qui ont suivie l'histoire lors de ma 1ère parution, vous verrez qui pas de chapitre supplémentaire présentement, mais n'ayez crainte le chapitre 13 s'envient j'ai plus de temps présentement et c'est pourquoi j'ai remis la fics sur le site

Je travaille présentement sur le chapitre 13 il devrait être en place sous peut

Je recherche un Beta pour m'aider à la correction et au rephrasement de l'histoire, comme vous pouvez le voir mon français n'est pas dans les plus fort lol.

Au plaisir de recevoir vos Review

Darius Arthur Evans Lemrys


	15. Teaser Chapitre 13

Ceci est un Teaser du Chapitre 13, il n'est pas complet encore car j'ai de la difficulté avec certaine tournure de Phrase, on ma proposer de l aide et j attend la réponse donc voici ce que j'ai de fais pour le moment

Chapitre 13 : Le début de la cérémonie

Les Daryns se réunirent pour le premier Test, le Pistage. Ils furent tous obligés de porter un bandeau sur les yeux afin de ne pas voir où ils seraient placé. Harry entendit plusieurs sons lourds et fut pousser vigoureusement sur quelque chose, le son de battement d'aile lui fit savoir qu'il était sur un dragon.

Finalement, il fut poussé en bas et seulement la chance et l'entrainement d'Axeren lui permirent de ne pas perde l'équilibre.

« Tu dois être de retour au Camp avec un poil de renard. »

Il entendit le Rider prendre son envol avant même qu'il puisse poser une question. Roulant des yeux, Harry tenta de savoir où il se trouvait.

« Épatant, il aurait plus me placer encore plus loin. »

Il était profondément dans l'Ysarg, la foret qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètre du Quartier General. Il savait qu'il se trouvait à la limite de la zone de Test.

« Bon, allons trouver un renard. »

Il marcha en direction du Camp à la recherche d'une piste du petit animal, il trouva plusieurs piste mais n'en tint pas compte. La plupart étant fausse ou du mauvais animal.

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait: une piste d'une patte et des os de rongeurs. Souriant, il regarda attentivement et vit la piste. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il la suivi et trouva un trou à la base d'un arbre caché entre ses racines. Harry s'approcha et écouta les signes de la présence de renards. Silence, les sourcils froncés, il s'agenouilla à côté du trou. L'odeur de cadavres lui sauta au visage. Se mordant les lèvres, il regarda autour, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour creuser. Un morceau d'écorce d'arbre lui sauta aux yeux et quelque secondes plus tard, il agrandit le trou, l'élargissant. Il trouva les corps de quatre jeunes renards de un mois ou deux. Par les blessures, il pouvait dire qu'un petit carnivore les avait tués. Il était sur le point de les enterrer, quand un petit yip l'arrêta. Repoussent les cadavres, il découvera l'un d'eux et remarqua que le jeune animal respirait encore. Il mit une main sur les entailles et le sang sec. Une lueur dorée apparut et disparut lentement, guérissant le renard. Heureusement, les blessures n'étaient pas trop complexes. Harry reprit son chemin, en tenant la petite bête dans des matériaux qu'il conjura. En lui jetant un dernier regard, le petit animal lécha son doigt, avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Utilisant le Soleil, il se dirigea vers le Quartier General. En arrivant, il remarqua que Teneb et quatre autre elfes étais déjà présent. Les Riders devinrent silencieux par la surprise mais peut après recommencèrent à discuter. Harry souria, si cela les rendait silencieux, quelle serait leur réaction lors du Test de combat. Quelques un encourageaient les autre Daryns.

Lienor l'approcha, le visage sombre.

« Montre-moi les poils si tu en as trouvé. » Cria-t-il avec un sourire en coin, croyant qu'Harry avais échoué le Test.

Harry, avec un sourire en coin, pris un poil roux de sa cape et le remit au Maitre, qui le regarda comme si il avait mangé un citron de mauvais gout. Obligé par son engagement en tant qu'Enseignant, il ne pouvait pas mentir pendant la Cérémonie. La punition était trop grande pour tenter d'humilier Harry.

Il hocha brusquement la tête, furieux d'avoir à confirmer son succès.

Le jeune sorcier marcha tranquillement vers Teneb.

« Connais-tu un endroit tranquille ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Regarde. » il déplaça le linge pour lui montrer sa charge endormis. « Les autre étais mort et je n'ai pas vue les parent. »

« Place le dans ma chambre, ils nous en ont donné tous une pour mettre nos chose. » Il le regarda avec désolement.

« Merci, ou se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Près de l'étable de Myst. »

Il partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard sans sa charge.

« Je lui ai laissé quelque chose à manger et à boire au cas où il se réveille. »

« Tu as pris une bonne décision en le prenant avec toi, il n'aurait pas survécu. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir de toute façon, quelle est le prochain Test ? »

« Tir à l'arc, je crois. »

« Merveilleux. » on pouvait entendre le sarcasme à un mille à la ronde. « Je vais pouvoir m'en débarrasser, comment t'en es-tu sortis ? »

« Troisième je crois. »

Edevia préparais les cibles pendant que les autres Daryns arrivaient et leur demandaient de la rejoindre.

« Voilà votre nouveau test, touchez le plus de cible possible, pour ceux qui en sont capable. » La dernière partie fut dite à l'égard d'Harry

Harry regarda les cibles sachant que se serais sa plus mauvaise performance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il transporta son arc à son repaire en soupirant. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'avait pas touché toutes les cibles, mais il réussit à ne pas finir dernier. Sa capacité au lancer des couteaux n'était pas aussi catastrophique que son tir à l'arc. D'autre part, Teneb était très heureux, il avait réussi à terminer dans les trois premiers. Ils avaient mis une illusion sur leurs armes, pour cacher leurs vraies natures. Ils devaient frapper des cibles de plus en plus loin. Passé une certaine distance, ils commencèrent à se déplacer plus rapidement. Ils virent le regard de mépris des autres, les sourires, les rires des Daryns et des Rider, leurs railleries. Ils ne dirent rien, ne faisant que sourire sombrement, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait.

Les cibles disparurent et une course d'obstacle apparut. Tous les obstacles étaient faits d'un élément diffèrent.

Lienor les regarda.

« Appelez vos chevaux, vous devez passer cette course a obstacle et vous serez chronométrés. » Il pointa un chronomètre qui avait apparu au-dessus du parcours.

Immédiatement, plusieurs sifflements furent entendus et des chevaux galopèrent vers leurs maitres. Myst était la dernière à arriver.

Avec un sourire en coin, Harry regarda Lienor s'approcher avec un vieux cheval, qui avais du mal à avancer.

« Comme tu n'as pas de cheval, j'ai pensé que celui-là conviendrait a disons… Hummm… Tes capacités 'Spéciales'. »

Le sarcasme était évident et Harry ignora les rires de la foule.

« Et bien, merci Maitre Lienor. » Le sarcasme dans le mot Maitre aurais fait honte au Professeur Snape. « Mais j'ai mon propre cheval. »

« Vraiment, et bien montre nous ce que tu chevaucheras, un chien ou peut-être même un escargot? »

Un sourire en coin fut sa seul réponse avant qu'il siffle.

Une minute plus tard un grand cheval noir s'arrêta juste à coter de lui.

Harry lui gratta l'encolure avant de le monter gracieusement.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérangeras pas, puisque vous avez oublié de me laisser choisir un cheval. »

La mâchoire de Lienor semblait prête à se décrocher, comme celles de toutes les autres personnes présentes à l'exception de Teneb qui était heureux de l'effet obtenu.

« M… Mais… C… C'est Shadow! »

« Dix point pour vous, On commence la course. »

Retrouvant ses esprits, il fit signe à Arnelle de débuter.

Un par un ils commencèrent le parcours, qui changeait à chaque fois. Quelques-uns ne terminaient pas le parcours, tombant de leur monture ou se faisant projeter sans connaissance.

Teneb termina son parcours sans problèmes et sa monture était en pleine forme, comparé aux autres qui respirait bruyamment. L'entrainement avait porté ses fruits. Harry sourit en se préparant à commencer, sans remarquer qu'il avait plusieurs yeux braqués sur lui.

Il est maintenant temps de montrer ce qu'un humain peut faire.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o


End file.
